<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unwavering Will in the Sea by dafid1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703493">Unwavering Will in the Sea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dafid1/pseuds/dafid1'>dafid1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece, Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Fluff and Humor, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 04:15:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>59,856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dafid1/pseuds/dafid1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Frisk from Undertale went to the world of One Piece? See what happens as Frisk goes on a new adventure!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just really like the idea of will in One Piece and I loved the concept of determination in Undertale so I figured why not combine them and see what happens! Any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated! First time writing please don't wreck me too hard.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>*You are on your 99th attempt of the pacifist route and are going to play through it once more time to save Asriel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*It fills you with determination</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, before Frisk was able to press the reset button, Asriel stopped by grabbing Frisk's arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Frisk… I want to say that there are no words to express how grateful I am for you to keep trying to save me. I know how hard you have been trying to save me by constantly resetting to save me. However.... I want you to be happy as well because I know how much you have endured and suffered to save me." Asriel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>* You keep thinking about how you could help your friend with all the determination you have.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frisk's remaining choice was to give her soul to break the barrier or sacrifice a friend to break the barrier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>* You have never thought about sacrificing all the monsters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, Frisk shakes her head. That option would have been available when Frisk did not know anyone. However, she still remembers all the memories she has made with all the other monsters. Frisk knows that her skeleton friends, mermaid friend, lizard friend, goat mom, goat dad, and all the other monsters would not be happy if Frisk sacrificed herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>* Your determination falters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frisk feels the dreading sense of not doing anything and the inevitable coming again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>* Frisk learns that there is nothing she can do anymore. So she calls for help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"....... Help."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Someone save everyone…."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>* You pray sincerely to the stars</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>* Nothing happens</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asriel looked at Frisk with a smile that was so happy yet so sad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Frisk... Everyone knows how hard you have tried, and no one would blame you if you failed. What matters is that you tried, and you tried harder than anyone here, and all we could say is thank you. Don't be so sad. There is a difference that you made. You have so much compassion and determination in you and with your effort. With your determination… a small miracle happened. I was able to feel love, joy, and compassion because of how much you were filled with determination. And with the power I have right now, before I give it back to all the other monsters, I can help you for once! Frisk… I hope you find your happiness where the burden and responsibilities do not only fall on you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>* You say that you do not blame anyone, and she was glad to try saving monsters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That is true. However, you also have the right to be happy. So I am going to send you somewhere where you can find your happiness! I do not know where you are going, but I know that you will do better there!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>* You see a bright light surrounding you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>* You tell Asriel that you will still not give up on trying to save Asriel and that it's a promise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"............!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asriel has tears falling down his cheeks as Frisk is soaring up with the light.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's a promise partner! Good luck on your journey! And don't have Chara tell you what to do!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Drum Island 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Frisk feels dizzy when she wakes up. She first sees a ceiling made of wood. She hears the cackles of timber and catches a fireplace in front of her. It looks like someone’s house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You opened your eyes, young lady. You awake?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You are surprised by the sudden voice and turn but feel a sharp burning pain all over your body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lady pushes Frisk to lay down in bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should not move right now. You have severe frostbite all over your body. You won’t be able to move for a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s as she said. Frisk can not move at all. She thought she was used to pain, but this felt like everything was on fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Right now, I have done emergency treatment on your wound, but there are no doctors here in this town, so rest for now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lady replaced the wet towel on my forehead- and then Frisk realized that this person was nursing her. Frisk looked at the window and saw snow filled up outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* It reminded you of Snowdin and wondered how everyone was doing back there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You miss eating the spaghetti Papyrus would feed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frisk saw a bear walking with a cane outside. Did monsters live here too? Was she back in Snowdin or somewhere near Snowdin? But it couldn’t be because a human lady was nursing her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lady comes back while Frisk looks out the window with a bowl of soup in her hands and hands it over to Frisk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eat up. You must be hungry.” says the lady.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You slowly pick up the bowl and thank the lady for the food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* The warm soup made by this nice lady fills you with determination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* While you eat the warm soup, you remember what happened. You were at the flower bed with Asriel, and then a bright light consuming her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You ask the nice lady where this place is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is an island in the Grand Line. This island has no name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You wonder what the Grand Line is but wait for her to continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it used to be called the drum kingdom is previously known for having one of the best doctors in the Grand Line until the king left with all the doctors. Now it is just an island that snows every day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You ask why this lady saved her</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ I have a daughter that looked just like you. She would be your age if she were still alive. She always had a weak body, but it wasn’t too bad. However, one day she got an organ failure and suddenly passed away. She would have lived if there was a doctor. However, there are no longer doctors anymore on this island. A doctor called a witch still lives on this island, but she comes to the village very rarely without any notice. I may not be a professional doctor, but the least I can do is help a young lady like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* The story fills you with determination</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You hug the nice lady tightly despite feeling pain</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lady is surprised briefly but hugs Frisk back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is your name, honey?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You reply with pride that your name is Frisk.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Drum Island 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Despite the lady's nursing, Frisk's health was declining steadily as her fever was getting higher and higher. Frisk wondered if she was going to have to reset and try again in this new place. Frisk's consciousness slipped in and out, and she thought about what to do first once she loaded her save. However, when she woke up, she was in another unrecognizable area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* …….?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frisk hears footsteps and something boiling. Frisk turns her head around and sees someone on the desk. It looks like a reindeer with a hat walking towards you with something that looks like medicine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll just leave this next to her and then…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You sit up from the bed and say hello.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"ACK!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frisk sees the reindeer scream and hide behind the door the wrong way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Seeing another reindeer, you are reminded of Gyftrot</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You say hello with a smile on your face</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"S… Shut up, you darned human!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"By the way, how's your fever?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You feel much better than before</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You tell him that you feel well. .You flex your arms as you did with Aaron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You shouldn't move too much! You were deeply injured, and you have blisters all over your body! You need to rest as much as possible!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* This reindeer now reminds you of Papyrus worrying about you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You say thank you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gyaaaaa!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The reindeer ran away while screaming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You pick up the medicine the kind reindeer left and drink it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Knowing that this medicine will help you… you are filled with determination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What an interesting lady! You would drink that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frisk turns around and sees a tall grandma with an alcohol bottle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Next time you drink something that you don't know what it contains, you might be in bed again drinking stuff from strangers."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You say that you thought the reindeer was friendly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hee Hee Hee Hee Hee!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Looks like your fever has gone down quite a bit. 38 celsius. Not bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You ask who she is</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm Dr.Kuhera, but you can call me doctress."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You say thank you, grandma</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your name is Frisk, right? Watch your mouth! I'm only 139!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Dr.Kuhera takes a swing at you, but you jump out of bed and do a backflip with a successful landing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh, guess your not just an idiot after all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Training with Undyne and Papyrus prepared Frisk for many situations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You tell her that she's sorry for calling her grandma and that she looks very young for that age.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Heh, you want to know the secret of my youth?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You didn't want to know, but you nod anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, you're too young to know. Come back in 100 years, and I'll tell you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This place is at the peak of the mountain, a castle made on top of the Drum Rockies. I came down to town and heard about an incredibly ill patient. I had Chopper take you to the castle. The village was not well equipped to deal with your injuries. The reindeer you saw was Tony Tony Chopper. The one that cured you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You say thank you and Chopper for saving your life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hee Hee Hee Hee Hee! That's right. In this sea, all the people that don't listen to doctors are the one that dies. You seem a little loose on the head, but you seem to have common sense."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>".... You're not questioning that the reindeer can talk?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You say that you've seen talking animals before as you are reminded of your friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You already seem to have experiences with devil fruit users."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You ask what a devil fruit is</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh? Don't you know what a devil fruit is? But you have seen talking animals? It must be the Minks, then. Where are you from?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You're about to reply, but…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nevermind. None of my own business. No reason for me to teach you what devil fruits are. You're a patient, so you better focus on recovering and think about how you're going to pay back. It's going to be expensive. We saved you from almost certain death if you were uncared for. By the way, there are only two ways a patient leaves my sight. Hee Hee Hee. When they healed... Or when they've died! You're not going anywhere, missy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* She reminds you of Undyne being nice yet mean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You do have 9999 worth of Gold to pay her later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You ask if you can make a request.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh? What would be the request?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You ask if you can send a thank you to the kind lady that first saved you and if she can use a library here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can allow that. I appreciate people with human decency. But what does a patient need to do with a library! Just stay here before you die!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dr.Kuhera says that as she leaves the door open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You think about Papyrus doing similar things like this and conclude that someone like Papyrus can't be the wrong person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You walk towards the door and look around for the library. Where might it be?</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Drum Island 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frisk has been in this castle for two weeks now. Frisk explored the castle and eventually found an enormous library with books. There were a lot of things Frisk had to learn about this world. The nature of what the Grand Line is, the four seas, the new world, the world government system, and the four emperors. It seemed much bigger than the world Frisk has explored in the underground how there are pirates in this world that want to become the pirate king due to the influence of Gol D. Rogers. Frisk wondered if the pirate king was similar to being a king like Asgore and taking care of a kingdom. What Frisk Found the most interesting to read was about devil fruits. These fruits have swirls shaped on the fruits and if consumed gives superpower abilities that a person would not typically have. Frisk learned from Dr.Kureha later that Chopper was one of the devil fruit users eating the Human-Human fruit.</p><p>* While You read in the library, you sense someone staring at you.</p><p>* You turn around and see Chopper staring at you, hiding behind the door the wrong way again.</p><p>"Why are you here! Doctorine will tie you up in bed with restraints if you get caught! You're still a patient!</p><p>* You say that you were curious to learn about this world and that you should be fine even if you become sick.</p><p>"How do you know that?"</p><p>* You tell him that you see an incredible doctor in front of you.</p><p>* You also say thank him for saving you.</p><p>"S-Shut up! I don't need to hear any words of thanks from a human!"</p><p>* You see that he is dancing with happiness.</p><p>While seeing him happy fills Frisk with warmth and sees how kind Chopper is, you also know the pain Chopper struggled through. Because Chopper was different from animals and humans, he was isolated from everyone. In this giant castle, only Chopper and Dr.Kureha live here. Frisk asked Dr.Kureha why they live here, and she replied that this place is the grave of a quack doctor and that she and Chopper are protecting the grave. Frisk then asked why they were watching the grave, and Dr.Kureha looked at the top of the castle where there was a Jolly Rogers flag with sakura petals. Dr.Kureha replied that while Chopper was both harassed by people and reindeers, this man was the first to empathize with him, become a mentor to him, and a father to him. This place is the grave of that man. Frisk looked closely at the Jolly Rogers. A flag backed by a man's conviction and will. Frisk thinks Chopper's father had a lot of determination and that Chopper inherited it.</p><p>"... Why are you not scared?"</p><p>Chopper snaps Frisk back from her thoughts. Frisk sees Chopper suddenly looking upset.</p><p>* You ask what you should be scared about.</p><p>"I don't know why you're not afraid of me! I'm a monster!</p><p>* You say that you're a kind monster that treats sick people!</p><p>"You're weird! I'm not a human! I'm a reindeer but have a blue nose… I have horns… hooves… I'm a monster!</p><p>* You hug Chopper tightly</p><p>Chopper first is confused and resists, but Frisk starts to hug tighter.</p><p>* You tell Chopper that it's okay to be different and that you understand the pain and suffering humans can do.</p><p>* You are reminded of all the pain the monsters had to suffer through. Asriel, Chara, Toriel, Asgore, Countless monsters...</p><p>* You tell Chopper that you also had many monster friends and how they were one of the kindest beings Frisk has ever met. You also tell Chopper that you are the ambassador of monsters.</p><p>* You say that Chopper is right. You are weird. But that's what makes monsters and people endearing. You reach out your hands towards Chopper.</p><p>"... Will you be my friend Chopper?" said Frisk.</p><p>The chopper had tears filled in his eyes and slowly grabbed Frisk's hand.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Drum Island 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You’re pretty good at seducing boys!” Said, Dr.Kureha</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dr.Kureha is currently examining Frisk’s temperature right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You say that you are the best flirter in the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hee Hee Hee Hee! You can make that baby into a man for all I care. You’re pretty good at having the boy open up to you. You’re the only other person besides the quack doctor that successfully did it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You ask if you can start repaying the debt you have for Chopper and Dr.Kureha</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmph, what would a penniless girl like you have to repay? You should just be resting in bed!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You pull out 1000 G from your inventory, and one thousand gold bars spawn in front of Dr.Kureha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...... You’re richer than you look, huh? Where did all this gold come from? Well, nothing is impossible in this sea. You’re one of the most interesting patients I had.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You say that you can pull out more gold if she needs more payment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh, what you just gave me is equivalent to 100,000,000 Berry. I can renovate the whole castle with this money!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You tell her that this is nothing in comparison to Dr.Kureha and Chopper saving her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmph, thanking me won’t do anything. ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see how similar Chopper and Dr.Kureha is. They’re both like Papyrus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dr.Kureha slaps Frisk’s back hard</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re all set for now. Get out of my face!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You leave the door with a smile on your face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see Chopper outside repairing the castle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hey, Frisk! I’m currently repairing the building right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You tell Chopper that you don’t need to repair the building anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You tell Chopper how Dr.Kureha has the money to renovate the castle now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh, Okay, then! That’s great because only Doctorine and I lived here, it was hard to take care of the castle. I’m not good at repairing, so I only closed up the holes with wood planks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see the wood planks clumsy nailed onto the wall and think that it is funny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You ask Chopper what he wants to do in the future.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ I want to go out into the sea! Doctor, I mean not doctorine, but another doctor told me to go out into the ocean to see how small my worries are, how there is a sea full of proud men called pirates, and how they laugh at the impossible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You say that you would like to go out to the sea too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too?! You can’t leave yet! You have to be fully healed first!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You say what if you are with a kind doctor like the one in front of you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“E...Even if you compliment me, I’m not happy at all, you idiot!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chopper danced with happiness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m going back to the village with Doctorine to resupply and check on any sick patients.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You wave goodbye and that you’ll be tending the flowers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t wait for us! Go to bed if you need to!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You wonder what beyond this island filling you with determination.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Drum Island 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The weather suddenly got harsh with a blizzard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You worry about Dr.Kureha and Chopper as well as the kind villagers down there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You decide to pray for their safety, and you slowly close your eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frisk sleeps for the rest of the evening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You wake up feeling well-rested. You start heading downstairs because you hear a commotion down in the castle and wonder what is going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see Chopper being chased by a boy with a red shirt and a boy with swirly eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gyaaaaaa! Heeeeelp!” Screamed Chopper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop right there, you piece of meat!" yelled the boy with the red shirt</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hold your horses, Luffy. I'll make sure to season it up first." Said the boy with swirly eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You ask what is going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Frisk!" said Chopper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chopper saw Frisk and quickly hides behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see the two boys in their 10s running towards you and Chopper. You grab Chopper and do a backflip dodging their charge towards you, landing gracefully while the other two slam into the wall. You see the boy with the red shirt bounce back off the wall as if nothing happened. You see that the boy with yellow hair did not bounce like the other boy, unfortunately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You clapped hard as you're impressed with his elasticity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That reindeer talking is so cool! I want him to join my crew!" Said the boy with a red shirt with a huge smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You ask what the crew is about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before the boy with a red shirt could speak, the boy with swirly eyebrows gets up and stretches the boy's face with the red shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You stupid idiot! That's not how you talk to a lady!" said the boy with swirly eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, my beautiful lady, my name is Sanji, and I am the chef of this pirate crew. This idiot's name is Luffy, and he is our captain," said Sanji.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You ask how he stretches so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's because I ate the rubber-rubber devil fruit! I'm a rubber human!" Screamed Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You tell Luffy that your name is Frisk and that the reindeer's name is Chopper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't care! I'm going to make that reindeer join my crew!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*His stubbornness reminds you of Undyne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*You notice that Chopper is tugging on your clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Frisk! I smell Wapol!" said Chopper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Wapol. You remember reading about him in the library and Chopper telling her about him how he was a tyrant that abandoned this kingdom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wapol is back! I have to tell Doctorine! You should hide Frisk!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You tell Chopper that you can help to fight him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No! You're not even fully recovered yet! You have to rest!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see Chopper running to Doctorine's room hurriedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"..... Shall I accompany you to your room, lady?" Said Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You say that it's okay doing a head shake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* The thought of protecting Chopper and Doctorine fills you with determination as you head out towards the castle gate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>__________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time Frisk was outside, Chopper and Dr.Kureha were there protecting the castle. Surprisingly, Frisk did not need to interfere as Luffy ran out and punched Wapol. While that was happening, Chopper realized that Frisk was outside too and was giving her a Scolding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Frisk! You should be hiding in the room!" Said Chopper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's okay. I'll protect the ladies with my life!" Said Sanji with hearts in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanji kept his words and protected Dr.Kureha and Frisk. He was retired from the battle because Dr.Kureha stopped him by kicking him down to prevent further injuries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You ask Doctorine if Sanji will be okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Patients should just sit still and be treated. Why? You want me to do the same to you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You say that there would be no one to protect her if that happens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not old enough to be protected by a baby like you! I'm only in my young 130s!" Said Dr.Kureha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The battle continues as Frisk spectates from the sidelines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see the determination of Chopper by showing mercy against an opponent by Wapol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You know the determination of Luffy getting hit by the cannonball directly to protect the flag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Seeing such conviction fills you with determination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Reindeer! I'm going to start kicking their asses right now, but what'll you do?" Said Luffy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me...?" Said Chopper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you want to protect the flag so much, then so be it!" Yelled Wapol, and he aimed his cannon towards Luffy again as Chopper was distracted. Wapol fired the cannonball towards Luffy. Frisk swiftly jumped up in the air and smacked the cannonball with the burnt pan. Frisk deflected the cannonball towards Wapol, exploding on impact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What! That's so cool!" said Luffy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Impressive, guess you're just not all talk." Said, Dr.Kureha</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You...You monsters!" Yelled Wapol as he was being helped lift by the two entourage combined soldiers</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two funny looking soldiers looked at Frisk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You think deflecting a cannonball to our king would do any damage! You are an idiot! It didn't do anything!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You just raise your burnt pan again in preparation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two entourage turn their head to Chopper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Quite the oddity one, aren't you! You must be the abominable snowman the villagers were making a fuss about a while ago. What possible reason could a friendless monster like you have in wanting to save this kingdom? Ridiculous!" Said the two entourage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up! I'm not alone anymore! I have Doctorine! I have Frisk! And even if I was friendless, as long as the doctor's flag is waving behind my back, I…!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You feel the wind blow. There is another person that will protect the Jolly Rogers with sakura petals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Friendless? Not as I'm around! I'm his friend!" Yelled Luffy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see Luffy slingshot himself from the top of the tower back to the entrance as fast as a bullet and laughs, saying Nishishi. It was interesting seeing a rubber human stretch so much. You were thinking about how much Luffy could stretch until you get snapped out of your thoughts by Luffy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Reindeer and you!" Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You turn around and meet Luffy's bright smile and burning gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You guys, become my crewmates!" Said Luffy.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Drum Island 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The battle ended swiftly before Frisk was able to interfere more. Chopper predicted that the fight would end in 3 minutes once he eats his rumble ball, and he was correct. Chopper defeated the entourages by hitting the chin, and they fainted immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luffy defeated Wapol. It's unclear what happened in the castle as Frisk was outside, but she saw Luffy blasting Wapol at the top of the roof. Wapol flew very far.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You get a handkerchief out from your inventory and wipe Choppers nosebleed and straighten out his hat for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You tell him good job.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You too Fri….!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chopper quickly runs away and hides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*You wonder what's happening, and then you see people coming up the mountain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Usopp, I thought you said you weren't gonna hike?" Said Luffy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Haha, don't be stupid. I'm the kind of guy who just climbs mountains because they're there." Said the long-nosed person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We took the ropeway up here. Are Nami and Sanji alright!?" Asked the blue-haired girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yup, all better now!" Replied Luffy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, that's a relief." Said the blue-haired girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*You think that they are Luffy's crewmates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*You notice Dalton being among the people coming from the ropeway. He looks injured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frisk got to know about Dalton a week ago when she went down to the village with Dr.Kureha and Chopper to say thanks to the village's kindness for saving her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You say hello to Dalton</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Frisk! Are you okay?" Said Dalton.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You say that you are fine. You tell Dalton that you are more worried about Dalton.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You wonder if the others at the village are safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Feeling Happy Pappies? Why don't you bring over any wounded to the patient rooms inside? And by that, I mean everyone," Said Dr.Kureha</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y-Yes, ma'am!" Said the villagers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You wonder why the villagers are scared of Dr.Kureha. She is such a nice lady.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I said, get back to the patient's rooms!" Screamed Dr.Kureha as she kicked down the wall Sanji and the orange-haired girl was hiding in and got dragged away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You assume that the orange hair is part of Luffy's crew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_____________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah! I found new crewmates!" Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luffy points his finger towards Frisk and Chopper, hiding behind the tree the wrong way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Her and that reindeer! She can jump high and has the reflexes to deflect a cannonball! She must be a ninja! And that reindeer! He's a reindeer, but he can transform seven times!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You do a flip in the air and land with grace, saying that you are a ninja from the hidden leaf village.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really!?!" Asked Luffy and the long-nosed person with sparkles in their eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You say no that you're just a human.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You Liar!" Yelled the long-nosed person as Luffy just laughed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kyaa!" Suddenly screamed Chopper as he ran away from the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The long-nosed person turns around to see who is screaming and sees Chopper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A monster!" He yells.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey! Stop right there, you monster!" Said Luffy as he started chasing Chopper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* This kind of chaos reminds you of Undyne and Papyrus arguing with Sans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl with blue hair walks up to Frisk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhm, Miss…" The girl with blue hair says as looking at Frisk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You tell her that she can call you Frisk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Frisk, would you be okay if I can ask about what Luffy was talking about?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see that Luffy's other crewmates seem interested in the topic. You don't see any harm in telling them, so you tell them how You met Luffy and Sanji, how he was interested in recruiting Chopper as a crewmate, and what happened during the battle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You tell them how Luffy seemed genuine in having Chopper as his crewmate from the time Frisk met Luffy and to ask Sanji to check if what you are saying is true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about you?" Said the green-haired swordsman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You tell them that you are a patient cared for by Dr.Kureha and Chopper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's not what I am asking about. I am asking whether you want to be part of Luffy's crew." He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You are surprised that he asked such a quick question. You think for a moment. You think about how this would be the opportunity to go out of this Island and see what this world has to offer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You tell them that you would be grateful to become part of Luffy's crew if he accepts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...." The green-haired swordsman seems lost in thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now, now. We'll wait for Luffy and ask if he still wants to hire Frisk. How about that Chopper guy, though? You think he will want to be part of our crew?" said Ussop</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We leave that to our captain." Said the green-haired swordsman</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You are impressed by their faith in their captain and ask if they are okay with Luffy recruiting anyone he likes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Luffy? Oh well, it's not like his first time doing it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I believe in Luffy-san. At least I believe in him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Even if he looks like an idiot, he's still the captain of the crew. I'll interfere if anything bad happens."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see that this is a good pirate crew with good people. The thought of going on an adventure fills you with determination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frisk and Luffy's crew go inside the castle. Frisk part ways with Luffy's crew for now and go to the rooftop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see Doctorine drinking booze and walk up to her. You know, a lot of cannons lined up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You ask what is going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Currently moving all the cannons to the rooftop," Said Dr.Kureha</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You ask why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I figured today would be the best day to use these cannons… For you and Chopper." Said, Dr.Kureha</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see her looking beyond the horizon. You see the vast ocean. You wanted Asriel to know this view too. Hoping that day will one day come fills you with determination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You ask if this is her way of saying goodbye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Goodbye? I'm just getting rid of my pet and a pest like you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You smile from her kindness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You still have a debt to repay for me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You smile and say that nothing you give will ever be able to repay the kindness she has done for you even with the gold you have given her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hee Hee Hee Hee, that's right. So what will you do?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You say if you can repay the rest of the debt by taking care of her son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You don't know how much you can help Chopper, but you are determined to do everything in your power.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see Doctorine drinking her booze silently. You slowly walk away to go downstairs. You hear a whisper through the snow that is falling and the wind blowing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come back safely, Frisk."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You run up to Doctorine as hug her as tightly as you can, and she hugs you back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You notice that Doctorine didn't say to take good care of him but to come back safely. Her kindness that there is going to be a place that you can call home to go back to in this new world reminds you of Toriel and fills you with determination.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Intermission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>* You wait back outside with the rest of Luffy's crew by the entrance of the castle and learn everyone's name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's with all the noise inside? Jeez. Whoever's making so much noise should show some more class… Don't they know others are trying to make a tearful goodbye?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see choppers running towards everyone with a sleigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, isn't that him coming towards us?" Said Zoro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's going on!?" Said Vivi and Nami.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm being chased! Everyone get on! We'll be going down the mountain right now!" Yelled Chopper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see Doctorine throwing knives at us and see the rest of the crew quickly getting on the sleigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You dodge all the knives easily and wave goodbye with a smile as you jump onto the sleigh last by jumping off the mountain and grabbing Luffy's leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see Doctorine looking at you and Chopper with a smile as you fall, and Doctorine's figure becomes smaller and smaller.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chopper lands from the rope bridge and continues running.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Woohoo! That was awesome! Do it again!" Yells Luffy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't be stupid! We have to hurry and set sail!" Said Nami.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought I was gonna die," Said Usopp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh!? W-Where am I? Said Sanji"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You Clap as you were impressed with the ride.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see Chopper's dark expression and think that he must be feeling sad to leave Doctorine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You and the rest of the crew hear explosions, and the sleigh stops.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone turns around, and Chopper takes off the hook from the sleigh and walks towards the mountain a little, and stops. A bright light lits up the castle, and everyone sees the top of the Drum mountain covered in pink clouds creating a beautiful cherry blossom. Everyone stares at the miracle cherry blossom in the middle of a winter island.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Doctor….. Doctorine…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oooohhhhh! Oooohhhhh!" Wailed Chopper as tears fell from his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Seeing the beautiful cherry blossom that should be impossible during the winter, How you will one day see this again, it fills you with determination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_______________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pink cherry blossom snow fell. Chopper and Frisk were seeing the giant cherry blossom tree getting smaller and smaller.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You notice Chopper's paw gripping your hand harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chopper! Frisk! Come and drink with us!" Said Usopp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Drink! Drink! Drink!" said Luffy!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see that everyone has started partying. You see that Chopper has already assimilated with the crew by putting sticks into their noses and dancing with Luffy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see the chaos ensue and notice Nami sitting next to you. Nami gave you a beer mug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you not going to drink? Are you bad with alcohol?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You say thank you for giving the beer. You puff your chest, and you gobble down the beer in one go. You say that you can drink alcohol very well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Impressive! You should try thanking our chef. He will die from happiness." Said Nami.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course~♡♡. Anything Nami-San, Vivi-San, and Frisk-San say to me will be sweet regardless of what it is ♡♡." Said Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You think Sanji is very funny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You ask Nami who the navigator is in this crew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm the navigator! Luffy is the captain, Sanji is the Chef, Usopp is the sniper, Zoro is… Well, he doesn't necessarily have a role as a pirate. Just a swordsman, a fighter," Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oi…." Said Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You mention how Vivi also doesn't have a role.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh… I'm just here as a guest…" said Vivi</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't be like that! Our relationship is more than that! Remember our 1 billion berry promise?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami makes the money sign with her hand playfully, and Vivi laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about you, Frisk? Luffy said something about you being a ninja and rambled on…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You tell Nami that you're just a human with good reflexes, but you do have something special.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You pull out your inventory and pull out items from there. Ranging from foods to your burnt frying pan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Woah! That's so cool!" Said Luffy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A devil fruit user?" Asked Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That pouch, it's endless, just like my love for you!" Said Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You shake your head, saying that you're not a devil fruit user but just a special pouch that you have.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How many things can you hide in there?" Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You say that you can store up to multiple items, excluding the gold. You tell them you can't put living beings in the inventory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gold?!" Screamed Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You are confused why Nami is screaming, but you pull out a bar of gold just to show her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami's eyes became berry signs, and she started breathing heavily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Frisk… How much gold do you have?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You tell her that you have many more gold bars left, excluding the one you just pulled out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Frisk! I'll take care of your money! It must be stressful taking care of it!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Witch!" everyone else screamed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You just nod your head and say okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just like that?!" Screamed all the other crew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You tell them you don't care about money at all. You shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The party goes on, and Frisk plays with Luffy's body stretching it left and right, giggling like a little kid by merry's head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the straw hats stare at Frisk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"By the way, did you give Frisk beer Nami?" Asked Usopp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? Of course not. I gave her juice." Said Nami laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How old do you think she is?" Asked Vivi</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She looks like she's ten years old or younger," Said Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oi Chopper! Do you know how old Frisk is?" Asked Sanj</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh! Frisk told me that she is 16 years old." Said Chopper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's 16!?" Everyone Yelled</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frisk turns around from the commotion and nods</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You tell them that you're a proud 16 years old as you stretch Luffy's face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You talk to Vivi alone while the party's going on because you're curious about what her story is being in this pirate ship. You find out about Crocodile, one of the seven warlords taking over Vivi's country's kingdom, and how Vivi wants to save the people from his grasp. You see Vivi grabbing Carue's neck and seeing her sad expression and knowing the hope she has. You know that expression. It's the same one Asriel always had when he sacrificed himself to save everyone else. It seems that even though Vivi said that she's just a guest here, but there's a more profound trust she has with the crew than she lets out. Suddenly, the juice tastes more bitter. Hearing her story and the desire to help Vivi fills you with determination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah! Oh no! I forgot to bring my surgical tools because I was too busy trying to escape!" Said Chopper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frisk gave Chopper the backpack with the X mark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My backpack! But how!?" Said Chopper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You tell Chopper that Doctorine knew all along what you wanted to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"......."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's a wonderful person. Isn't she…" Said Nami with a soft smile on her face</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You think about Doctorine. You believe that she is a strong, compassionate lady and will be fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You snap out of your thoughts as Usopp blows the whistle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright! Attention everybody!" Said Usopp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd like to welcome our new friends, with our doctor as Tony Tony Chopper and...." Usopp goes quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm. Frisk, what is your role?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You tell them that you are good at helping others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"An assistant, huh? Sounds good to me!" Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ahem. I'd like to welcome our new friends, with our ' Doctor,' Tony Tony Chopper and our 'assistant' Frisk! So I'd like to propose a toast to this occasion! To our new friend! Cheers!" Said Usopp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cheers!" Said everyone else</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mood was suddenly lively. Frisk saw even Carue getting drunk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Right now is time to celebrate. You raise your mug with the rest of everyone else. Right now is time to celebrate your new goal and your new friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Alabasta 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>* Life at sea was a streak of exciting things but also at the same time was surprisingly calm. You read books, hang out with the crewmates, read books, eat, sleep, and sometimes you fought these big animals in the sea called sea kings, and sometimes you sailed through the harsh weather.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You wake up early as always. You carefully leave the door not to wake up the other girls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You notice that the kitchen is already lit up, so you think Sanji is already cooking breakfast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You think about helping Sanji make breakfast and knock on the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come in!" Said Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You wave your hand and say good morning to Sanji.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good morning, my love~!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You ask if you can help Sanji cook breakfast</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, ~♡♡ with the power of your love, we will make the best dish in the world!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You laugh a little and ask how you can help him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm currently making spaghetti right now. you can help by cutting the tomatoes over there." Said Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You look at the tomatoes. You are reminded of Undyne telling you to punch the tomatoes as hard as you can. You also think about the countless time's Papyrus made spaghetti for you. You learn from Toriel that you usually don't punch tomatoes and how to cut tomatoes properly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You cut the tomatoes in thin slices quickly and hand it over to Sanji.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow, you're pretty good at cutting them!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You tell him that you learned from her mom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She must be as kind as you~ I would love to meet her one day."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You ask if you can do anything else to help him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Honestly, that's all you needed to do Frisk-san~♡♡. I can finish the rest. Thank you so much for helping me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You say that you would like to help anytime Sanji needs help</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're like an angel~♡ I'll make sure to ask you if I need help!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_______________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You leave the kitchen and go back outside to the deck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* It’s still early and you decide to enjoy the sunrise by sitting on Merry’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You hear a door opening behind you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmmmm… Frisk, what are you doing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You say hello to Luffy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see that he is dozing off and think that he just woke up to use the restroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rubs his eyes to wake up, and his eyes slowly widen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing!" Luffy suddenly yells</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You are not sure how to respond to that, so you look at him in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're at my seat!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You find out what he is upset about and are about to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You remember only Luffy sitting on top of Merry's head despite Chopper and Usopp wanting to sit there too before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah! I can do this!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You suddenly lose your balance as Luffy grabs you by wrapping his rubber arm around your waist by Merry's head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nishishi, we just have to sit together."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You feel your back warm-up as you lay on his back. It feels like you are lying down in Hotland . You thought it was weird how he was fine when he was running around with shorts at Drum Island, but now you understand how and giggle a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nishishi," Luffy laughs with Frisk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see the sunrise. You think about the time you saw the dawn, the first time with your monster friends. You have seen the sunrise multiple times alone, but seeing it with Luffy gives you a feeling that you felt like when you saw it with your monster friends, and you lean back more towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You call out Luffy's name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You ask why Luffy went out into the sea. You roughly know everyone else's reason but not Luffy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I decided to become a great pirate and return this hat to Shanks!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You ask who Shanks is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shanks! He's the one that gave this hat to me! He was powerful and had strong crewmates! I want to gather powerful pirates like Shanks and become the pirate king!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You ask what the pirate king means to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, the pirate king would be the one on the entire ocean with the most freedom of adventuring."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You ask if that's the definition of a pirate king for everyone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know. That's the definition for me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see his eyes, and he has no hesitation or doubt in that answer. He firmly believes that the path he is taking can not be wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You have never seen someone so determined like him before and admire him. You wish you had the determination Luffy had to save Asriel. You feel your sins crawling on your back. You quickly shake your head. Asriel wanted you to be happy, and you are thankful for that, but you still won't give up. You are filled with determination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Frisk?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You snap out of your thoughts and look at Luffy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why did you come out to the sea?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You tell Luffy that you wanted to find something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What did you want to find?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see the sun fully shining on Luffy. You stretch his cheeks and smile. You tell him that you want to find what is essential to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nishishi, guess we'll have to go on many adventures to find out then, huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luffy grabs Frisk and throws her into the air, catching her back as she falls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You and Luffy both laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanji rushes out of the kitchen and scolds Luffy for throwing Frisk like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Frisk-san should be taken care of delicately, you idiot!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanji kicks Luffy in the face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few days have passed since Vivi has told everyone about Baroque works. Trying to prevent Mr.0 Aka Crocodile and preventing the innocent rebellion and kingdom to wage a civil war was Vivi's primary object. Even though there was a critical mission to complete as soon as she joined the crew, Frisk was not worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a more immediate problem they had to solve. Luffy ate all the food supplies left, and there was no island to stock back up on food right now. Sanji kicks Luffy in the face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nami-san, did you see? Just look at what the buffoon did? Won't you buy me a refrigerator with a locker on it?♡" Said Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm, I'll think about it. After all, it is a matter of life and death…" Said Nami.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because there was nothing else to do, the rest of the crew started fishing without any bait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>__________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Would a fish be caught?" Said Chopper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chopper was currently bandaging Frisk's injury in the women's room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It would be great if everyone caught a fish."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You agree that it would be great. Or else Chopper would become their food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...!!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see Chopper make a cute shocked expression. You say that you're just kidding, and Luffy wouldn't eat his comrade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"R...Right!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You say that Sanji did call Chopper emergency food, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kyaa!!" Screamed Chopper as he was bandaging Frisk up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You giggle a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But Frisk, you should be careful. While Luffy and Sanji had exceptional recovery speed, your recovery rate is lower than the average, you should be good to go soon, but I am worried about your overall health." Said Chopper with a little frown on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You feel warm from his concern. You tell Chopper that this is usually the rate you recover and that she'll be okay with the best doctor in the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"S...Shut up, you idiot! It doesn't make me happy at all," Said Chopper as he was dancing from happiness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You tell Chopper that you can finish bandaging yourself, and you'll be fine. You also say to him that Chopper can join the rest of the crew fishing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You smile at Chopper and gently push him out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* His tendency to over-worry reminds you of Alphys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You finish bandaging yourself and head to the kitchen. You see Sanji alone in the kitchen. He serves warm tea to Frisk at the table and looks at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How are your injuries, Frisk-san?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You tell him that you're okay. You ask about Sanji's injuries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me? I fully recovered a long time ago. As painful as it was, Dr.Kureha was very effective with her treatment."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You remember Sanji passed from the pain Dr.Kureha treated him with and how he was passed out the whole time until the cherry blossom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You drink the tea Sanji gave you and turned around. You hear lots of laughing going on outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You ask if someone came on the ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know how those idiots are; I hope that they're fishing properly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You tell him to trust in Nami and Vivi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nami-swan was called earlier by Vivi-chan."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see Sanji serve another plate to you. It's the source of the sweet smell you were smelling in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Today's dessert is your favorite, butterscotch pie Frisk san.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You feel nostalgic about Toriel making you butterscotch pie. Sanji's cooking skill is equally as good as Toriel's.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You're grateful for Sanji, but you ask how there are stuff left to eat after Luffy emptied the refrigerator.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Even then, I can't take away my lovely ladies' tea time. The guys can eat anything for all I care, but the ladies deserve only the best. Let's finish these up before the idiots come in. Ah, before that, let me call Nami-swan and Vivi-chan."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You tell him that you can also bring out all the food you have in the inventory for Sanji to take care of the food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That sounds like a great idea!♡♡. Nami-swan, Vivi-chan~♡ your knight Sanji will escort you to…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanji stops at the deck suddenly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You feel something wrong, and you come out to the deck hurriedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong, Vivi-chan?" Asked Sanji with a more serious look</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You look at everyone at the deck, and they seem equally as confused. They were having a lot of fun just up until now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vivi explains to everyone that who they just saw at the ship was Mr.2. He can copy other people's bodies and faces with his devil fruit. One of the faces he copied was Vivi's father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see why Vivi is worried. An ability like that can cause a lot of damage to the kingdom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We should consider ourselves lucky for having met him just now. Because now, we can set up a counter-measure." Said Zoro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoro brought a marker and made a big X sign on his left arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh!" Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami took the marker away from Zoro and also made an X on her left arm. Everyone else took turns drawing the same sign on their left arm and covered it up with a bandage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"With this, we can confirm each other's identity without any further doubts," said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright! From now on, no matter what happens, this thing on our left arm…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You look at every one. They're all so young, but you can not call their looks on their face and determination naive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You close your eyes. Stopping the war and helping Vivi fills you with determination</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Will be the mark of our fellowship!"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Alabasta 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for all the Comments and the Kudos!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alabasta port town, Nanohana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as they arrived, Luffy ran out screaming for food. Sanji and Chopper went out to get food and clothing, Usopp looped around the village to scout. Vivi couldn't leave the dock because her face was known throughout the kingdom, so Nami stayed with her as well as Zoro as their bodyguard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frisk decided to explore the village by herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You tell Nami that you want to look around the town.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should have left with Chopper and Sanji then. Are you going to be okay alone?" Said Vivi with a worried face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You tell her that you won't get lost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Unlike some swordsman," Said Nami jokingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You look at Zoro, and he seems upset. You guess that he is awful with directions like everyone else said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You look around and look at the townspeople. You think that it's a lovely peaceful village without any worries of a civil war breaking out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You buy a bunch of cold water and store it in your inventory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Fulfilling your objective, you buy ice cream from an ice cream vendor and start walking back to the ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You think about where Luffy is, and you bump into someone dropping your ice cream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You look up and see a tall man with white hair chewing down a cigar looking down on you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You don't think he will hurt you, and you stand still as he lowers his hand to your head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, kid, it looks like my pants ate your ice cream. Here go buy yourself five scoops." said the tall man. As he gave Frisk some coins</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You smile and say thank you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's nothing. Tashigi! Let's go looking for the straw hat." Ordered the Tall man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, sir!" Said the woman with glasses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see the marines walk away. You think that they are searching for Luffy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You hastily move back towards the ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_____________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You arrive back at the port and see everyone dressed differently. Besides Zoro, who looked like a bandit, everyone looked fine. But the women's outfits were…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry if I sound like I'm complaining after making you go out and buy clothes, Sanji. But… These dresses make us look more like exotic dancers than inconspicuous civilians." Said, Vivi</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, it's all fine, isn't it? Aren't dancers civilians as well? As long as we don't look like pirates and you don't look like a princess, it's all good, right?" Said Sanji with hearts in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But to walk across the desert in this is…." Said, Vivi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry. I'll carry you if you get tired.♡♡"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You tell Vivi and Nami that they look beautiful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Frisk! You're back!" Said Nami.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Frisk-san! I also have clothes prepared just for you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You receive the clothes from Sanji and look at what it is. It's a sundress with blue and purple stripes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Those are your favorite colors, right?" Asked Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You nod, and you quickly change into the clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You look adorable!" Said, Vivi</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, looks really good on you!" Said Nami.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mellorine Mellorine Mellorine♡♡♡"Said Sanji with heart in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"By the way, where the heck is Luffy?" Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You tell them that marines are looking for Luffy right now and that you saw this white hair that was big and had cigars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really! That must be Smoker!" Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The town seems pretty rowdy right now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usopp peaks around the corner and quickly hides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's the marines!" Said Usopp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe some pirates appeared," Said Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You peak out too and say that you see Luffy being chased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone falls down flat and says</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course it is…."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You suggest that you all start running sooner than later before Luffy brings the whole marines to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good idea! We supplied everything we needed. Everyone grab the supplies and start running!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You all start running, and soon Luffy sees Zoro and calls out his name loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see a puff of smoke go towards Luffy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I won't let you escape! White Blow!" Said the man with white hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ahhhh!" Yelled Luffy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You suddenly see a firewall blocking the blow</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You haven't changed at all. Have you Luffy?" Said the stranger with fire coming out of his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"ACE!?" Yelled Luffy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see the half-naked man blocking the way of the marines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seems like we can't even talk at all right now. I'll catch up later, so you guys run away for now. I'll stop this guy," Said the half-naked man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You think Luffy and this guy know each other and start running away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Everyone safely arrived at the ship and we raised the sail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* We all say goodbye to Carue for now as he has to deliver a message to the King.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You ask Luffy if it’s okay to leave the person who helped you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's okay! Ace is my brother. He said he'll catch up later, and I know he will." Said Luffy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Brother!?" Said everyone shocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nishishi, Ace is a pirate too. He's also searching for One Piece. Ace is 3 years older. So he left our hometown 3 years earlier than me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You think about Papyrus and Sans. You wonder how they are doing. While lost in your thought, Luffy's brother jumps onto the ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ace!" Said Luffy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sup," Said Ace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, but first, Thanks for taking care of my troublesome little brother."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eh Oh, Not at all." Said, everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* His relationship with Luffy reminds you more of Papyrus and Sans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You stare at Ace, and he meets his stare back at you and smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm just glad I met up with you. I've been sailing the seas around here for a little business I have to take care of, and I thought it'd be nice to see you once before sailing off again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see Ace smile, it really is similar to Luffy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here, I wanted to give you this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm? What is this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Always keep that with you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A scrap piece of paper?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, and that piece of paper will bring us together in the future."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhh…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't want it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I'll keep it!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see Ace jumping back on his boat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What!? You're leaving already!?" Yelled Luffy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The next time we'll meet is when you're at the pirates' top'."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See you again!" said Ace as he left with his small yellow boat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You arrive at Elumalu with everyone wearing a body robe to protect their body. Sanj does not appreciate it though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My ladies covered their bodies…." Cried Sanji sadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We need to cover our bodies so that we don't get sunburned." Said, Vivi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright! We're here at Yuba!" Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Actually, Luffy, this isn't Yuba. We still have to walk Northwest across the desert for half a day." Said, Vivi</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Half a day!?" Said Usopp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see a dugong pop out from the river.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Woah! What the heck is that!" Yelled Usopp!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's a Kung-Fu Dugong!" Said, Vivi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dugong flexes on Usopp after beating him up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pathetic." Said Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You approach the dugong</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Watch out!" Said, Vivi</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You dodge the dugong's attack and start flexing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* The dugong sees the challenge you declared and starts flexing too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You flex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* The dugong starts flexing even harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You flex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* The dugong flexes so hard that he collapsed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"..........." The crewmates stare at Frisk as Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp are rolling on the floor laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see that Usopp recovered quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...I… w...what?" Said Vivi with a confused face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* The dugong got up and bowed to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, no! You shouldn't have beaten the dugong. It's their custom for the loser to become the victor's disciple." Said, Vivi</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see other dugongs show up and bow down to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You flex, and all the other dugongs flex with you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How many disciples do you have already!" Screamed Vivi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You all hang out with the dugongs shortly, and you pull out some food from the inventory and give it to the dugongs. You wave goodbye to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, let's go to Yuba then!" Said Luffy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* As you all walk through the destroyed town, Vivi explains how this place used to flourish with plant life despite the little rain they got hence the name, city of green. However, starting 3 years ago, the country began to suffer severe drought. However, Albuarna, the capital city of Alabasta, received higher amounts of rain that they usually would get. People thought it was the king's miracle, but 2 years ago, an incident happened where people believed that the King of Alabasta was using massive amounts of dance powder to cause the rain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see Nami deep in thought as she hears the word dance powder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know what that is, Nami?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes… it's commonly known by its nickname, "The powder that calls forth rain. In short, it's a powder that artificially makes rain. That's what dance powder is." Said Nami.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm? Wait, if that's the case, isn't that exactly what your country needs right now?" Usopp asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's what anyone would think at first. As the name "dance powder" implies, but behind the blessing, it calls forth lies a great pitfall…, and that pitfall is a drought in the land's leeward!" Said Nami.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You look at Vivi's sad expression and think of the pain she must be going through. You all walk up and see a skull. Vivi kneels down and gently picks up the skull.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My innocent father was completely dumbfounded by the incident, but the fact remained that a large amount of dance powder had been somehow delivered to the royal palace. It was all a trap laid out by crocodile… And just as he intended, a rebellion arose! The start of a bloody conflict between the angry citizens who had lost their homes to the drought and the innocent government…! What gives him the right to do such a thing!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You slowly walk towards Vivi, and you pull out a buttercup flower from your inventory and plant it next to the skull, marking the grave. You hug Vivi tightly. Vivi hugs back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will… Never forgive that man!" Yells Vivi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You hear a loud crashing noise and turn around. A building got destroyed by Luffy, Sanji, and Usopp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Just what're you guys thi…" Nami said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's hurry up and get a move on. My fists are getting antsy," Luffy interrupts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_____________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ugh…….." Moaned Luffy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You feel the intense sun pouring down on you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can you please stop panting like that, Luffy!? Just hearing it is tiring me out…!" Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ughh... I'm roasting up… water..." Said Luffy as he pulled out the water canteen stored up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Remember Luffy, one gulp. Just enough to moisten your throat," Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see Luffy storing as much water as he can with one gulp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's way too much!" Yelled Nami, Usopp, as they slapped him in the head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You laugh thinking that it's funny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You think if it's time to pull out the water you saved up in your inventory for the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Luffy lost rock paper scissors and had to carry all the supplies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rocks sighted at 12 O'Clock!" Said Usopp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Break time!" Said Luffy as he rushed to the rocks as fast as he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You notice that Luffy was calling for Chopper to save the birds, but by the time they arrived at the rocks, all of the supplies disappeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Those were swindle-herons. They trick passing travelers to steal their luggage for food and water." Said, Vivi</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There was 3-days worth of supplies in there! And you just had to lose it to some damn birds out of all things! How the hell do you expect us to survive without any food or water in the middle of this desert!?" Scolded Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, it's too late to complain now! I've already been tricked!" Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, so you're dumber than a bird now, is that it!?" Said Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What was that!?" Yelled Luffy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You tell them to calm down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But Frisk-San."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You pull out food and water from your inventory and give water to everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"........."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see everyone look at you in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're a lifesaver, Frisk!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Great job!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're an angel Frisk-san!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not bad."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow, Frisk!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought we were going to die."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Amazing!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You blush as you are bombarded with compliments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not that I'm not grateful, but why didn't you just store everything in your special pouch?" Asked Usopp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You tell him that you can't store things that are too big or too many things in there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* While everyone rests up at the rock, Luffy chases the birds as they taunt Luffy, and we get to eat a giant lizard Luffy brought back to everyone as Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji kill it immediately. You also get to ride on a camel named eyelashes by Nami with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* By the time you all arrive at Yuba, you all see that something is not right with the town. A sandstorm struck Yuba and saw the oasis all dried up already. You all learn that the rebels have already left and relocated to Katorea. You see that an old man named Toto was caring for the town here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Toto… please don't worry anymore." Said, Vivi</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll stop the rebels no matter what!" Said, Vivi</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You look at Vivi's expression. She is determined, but yet you're not sure what to feel. You know that sometimes determination alone isn't enough to solve a problem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Toto showed us to one of the inns to get settled. You think it is a very comfortable place to sleep in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, we've all done great work today, so I think we've earned some rest!" Usopp says and quickly lies on his own bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoro throws a pillow at Usopp right in the head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, this whole trip, you've been nothing but lazy!" Said Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see the banter of everyone throwing pillows at each other and laugh. Eventually, Usopp throws a pillow at you, but you dodge it with ease and aim it back at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You notice that everyone is sleeping from the exhaustion today. You quietly leave the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You go up to the roof and stare at the stars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... What are you doing here, Frisk."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You turn around and see Zoro looking at you. You smile and say hello.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Zoro walks up to you and sits next to you. You both look at the stars quietly for a while. You decide to muster up some courage and ask Zoro a question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You ask why Zoro is suspicious of you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... What do you mean."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You tell Zoro you think that Zoro was always on edge with you. Not from malice, but not as relaxed as the other crew members.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're wrong. I'm not suspicious of you, but rather you are acting suspiciously."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You feel the cold wind blow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't care why you joined the pirate crew. Everyone has their own ambitions, and they all came out to the sea to achieve it. No one forces you to be loyal to the pirate crew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You look at him in silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What I worry about is your existence disrupting our pirate crew. Not what your true nature is, but whether what you show us is sincere. You always act as if none of this matters at all. As if you don't matter at all to the pirate crew. That this is only your burden to bear. This is a matter of trust."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You think about what Zoro said. You never asked for help. You always tried solving problems by yourself. You never relied on the rest of the crew. You only helped others without asking in return for anything. You thought it was always evident that you had to help others and solve the problem so that no one else is hurt. You're not sure since when it was that you were so used to being in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*.................</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*.................</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"............... It's difficult," Whispered Frisk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"........Oi."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You turn around and see Zoro waving his hand, gesturing for you to get closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You get close to him and sit on his lap. It's warm despite the cold wind blowing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"..... Just don't try to keep everything to yourself." He sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You smile sadly and look at the stars with Zoro. Thinking that the sun will rise once again fills you with determination.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Alabasta 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>* You wake back up, and you get ready to head out with everyone. Before everyone leaves. Toto gives Luffy a small canteen with water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's genuine Yuba water… I'm sorry there isn't any more to give than that right now…" Said, Toto</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, mister! I'll treasure this water!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Knowing that the Oasis will be filled with water one day, you are filled with determination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You wave goodbye to the kind old man and start heading towards Katorea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_______________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You have been on the camel behind Nami for several hours. You look at Luffy, who is oddly quiet. He seems to be deep in thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see Luffy sit down by a withered tree, and no one seems to notice. You tug at Nami's robe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is it, Frisk?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You point towards Luffy sitting down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Everyone turns around to where you're pointing, and they notice Luffy sitting down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Luffy! What do you think you're doing!?" Yelled everyone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmn….."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is something wrong, Luffy?" Said, Vivi</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I quit." Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Luffy! We've got no time to play along with one of your whims right now!" Said Usopp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We have to head to Katorea 'cause that's where the rebels are! You do realize we're trying to stop a huge civil war involving a million combatants that are going to start any time now, right!? This is all yo help, Vivi! Did you forget already!?" Said Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I dun' wanna." Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You look at Luffy… You have a guess on why he is acting like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... Vivi." Said Luffy with a rugged look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is it?" Said, Vivi</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want to kick Crocodile's Ass!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Even if you manage to stop the rebels, do you think Crocodile will just stop…? Even if we go with you to the rebel base, there's nothing we can do. We're pirates, after all. In fact, it's better if we're not there at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see that it's already too late to stop the breakout from happening, just like the clash between humans and monsters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...... Well, that's…" Said Vivi hesitantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In your mind, you think things will be just fine as long as nobody dies. The citizens, rebels, and even us! Even though you're up against one of the 7 warlords amid a civil war involving a million people, you're still hoping for everyone to be alright! Don't you think that's naive?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Luffy! You're not thinking of Vivi's feelings at a…." Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You interfere with Nami defending Vivi. You Tell Nami that you should let Luffy finish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But Frisk…" Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So what if that's the case!? What's exactly wrong with wishing for no one to die!?" Screamed Vivi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...People die," said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vivi smacked Luffy in the face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't you ever say that to me again, or I won't forgive you! That's exactly what I'm trying so hard to prevent! The rebels! The royalist forces! And even the citizens! None of them did anything wrong, so why do they have to die!? The only one at fault here is Crocodile!" Screamed Vivi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then why the hell are you willingly putting your own life at risk!?" Yelled Luffy as he punched her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see Vivi trying to sacrifice herself to try and save everyone. It reminds you of a specific, kind monster and yourself. Vivi gets up and starts slapping Luffy mercilessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Even I can tell from a single glance about what needs to be done most in this country!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What did you say!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You think risking your life alone is gonna be enough!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then what else can I risk!? I don't have anything else ri-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You could, at the very least, risk our lives too! I thought we were friends!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see Vivi freeze up. Tears fall from her eyes. She tries to stop it from falling, but it's already too late. She starts to cry harder and harder. You quickly give her a handkerchief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... So you were hiding it all along, weren't you…? You do still have some tears left in you. Truth be told, you're the one who most wants to beat him up, right…? So tell me… Tell me where Crocodile is…!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Vivi tells everyone where Crocodile is. He is currently in the oasis town of Rainbase. And everyone starts heading towards there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Will there be water there?" Said Chopper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, don't worry. Despite the ongoing chaos in other parts of the country, Rainbase is a vibrant casino-town.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Casinos, you say!?" Squealed Nami with berries in her eyes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't get any strange ideas now…" Said Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So there are some towns that are unaffected by the rebellion…" Said Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gomu Gomu… No way!" Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You turn around and see Luffy dodging Usopp trying to give the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"C'mon… Just one Gulp…" Cried Usopp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You tell Usopp that you still have some water left as you pull it out from the inventory and hand it over to Frisk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks a ton, Frisk! Screw you, Luffy!" Said Usopp as he started gulping the water quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is all the water; that old man spent all last night digging up! I'm not gonna let you or anyone drink it away that easily!" Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, so you do have some self-restraint," said Nami.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How rude! Of course, I do!" Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Luffy…" Said Vivi as she walked up to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks… I alone could never make the decision to go to rain base…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... Oh, that? Well, just feed me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pardon?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Once I kick Crocodile's ass, feed me until I explode."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure, it's a promise!" Said Vivi with a genuine smile on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* One hour passes and you all arrive at the Rainbase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see it!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That must be Rainbase."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright! Time to Kick Crocodile's Ass!" Yelled Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see Usopp giving Nami new weapons called Clima-tact and explaining the mechanics to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You arrive at Rainbase, and you decide to tag along with Luffy and Usopp to get water for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Woohoo! We can finally drink water, Usopp, Frisk!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You nod your head. You recognize the glasses girl and the tall white-haired marines at the restaurant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Capt. Smoker, What're we doing here in Rainbase?" Asked Tashigi</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know… instinct, I suppose…" Replied Smoker</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see Luffy and Usopp drinking water right next to them and the two groups not noticing each other. You think it's hilarious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I still can't my head around why the princess of Alabasta is traveling with the Straw-Hat pirates… In times like these, all you can really do is sit back and wait for another lead…" Said Smoker as he turns his head around to see who is drinking water so loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Damn, this water's good!" Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, it's a killer! We should quickly head back and give some to the rest of the guys." Said Usopp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see the two groups meet eyes, and Luffy and Usopp spit all the water stored in the water at them, causing the two marines to become wet. You see Luffy and Usopp run away with the water barrels hurriedly. The marines start chasing those two. You give the restaurant owner gold to pay for the water and leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You go back to where the others were supposed to see and notice that everyone is gone. You think that everyone's position was compromised probably because of Luffy and Usopp. You decide to go to the Casino. You reach the entrance of the Casino.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kids are not allowed in the Casino." said the entrance keeper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You pull out a bar of gold, and you drop it in front of him. His expression immediately changes, and he greeted Frisked to go in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You mindlessly roll the slot machines hoping to find someone. You hear a familiar voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Crocodile!! Where are you!?" Yelled Luffy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You See Luffy, Usopp, Nami, and Zoro. You're about to greet them, but you see Smoker chasing them and decide to stay anonymous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You meet your eyes with Nami as they run away. With her lips, Nami pronounces the word Vivi. You understand the message. Vivi is in danger. You quietly leave the Casino.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You meet up with Chopper in front of the Rainbase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Frisk! You're okay!" Said Chopper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You say that you're glad that Chopper is safe too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You ask if you have seen Vivi or Sanji.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We separated with her while being chased by the marines. I'm baited by being Mr.Prince for Sanji's plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Chopper explains to you what the plan is. You tell Chopper to keep doing his job while you look for Vivi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Roger!" Said Chopper with a salute</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You go back into the casino thinking that you should go find the rest and tell them about Sanji's plan. You head back in, and you see Vivi being carried away by this tall woman with a white hat. You stalk them quietly and see them going into the VIP room. You're about to follow them, but you feel someone grab you by the shoulder. You quickly turn around in alert.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shh… lady, it's me, Sanji."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Sanji suggests that the both of you enter when she leaves. You decide to go with his plan. You tell Sanji you saw everyone else go into the Vip door and haven't come out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see. Vivi is probably with them too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You hear an earthquake and see the others panic. You and Sanji meet up with Vivi, who is injured badly. You clean up Vivi's injury with a cloth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sanji! Frisk!" Said, Vivi</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You hear Vivi quickly explain how the others are stuck in a cage. All of you promptly run there. You see a banana gator swirling around the cage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You ask Sanji if he can stall for a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For you, I can stall forever, Frisk-san!" Said Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You walk up to the cage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Frisk!! Save us!" Cried the ones in the cage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You pull out a rusty lockpick and start lockpicking the locked door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like that's gonna wo……" said Usopp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You hear a click and open the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're a lifesaver, Frisk!" Said Nami as she hugged Frisk</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're a genius!" Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone Successfully left, and Luffy and Zoro started slaughtering the Banana gators immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Even running away from one of those gave me so much trouble…" Cried, Vivi</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't beat yourself up, Vivi! It's these guys that are weird for being stupidly strong!" Comforted Usopp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see the wall crumbling, and everyone is surrounded by water. You know a smoker drowning, unable to swim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Frisk! Save that guy!" Said Luffy before he drowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You nod your head. You were going to anyway; you see that Zoro already got Luffy. You swim down to Smoker, and you drag his body up to the surface.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Pfhah!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gasp"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You hear your friends gasping for air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aghh, it's Smoker! Frisk, why'd you save the enemy!?" said Usopp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You tell your Usopp that you didn't want him to die. He bought you ice cream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"......." Everyone's sweatdrop a little</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You also tell them Luffy told you to save him. You squeezed out your wet clothes. You feel someone suddenly grab you and lift you up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Frisk!" Yelled everyone as they got into a battle stance</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... What reason do you have for saving me?" asked Smoker</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You tell him down you were following captains order and didn't want him to die</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... I didn't know you were with the straw hat pirates… Then you don't have any complaints if I arrested you right now…?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See what I mean! Frisk-san, you shouldn't waste your kindness on marines!" Said Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ahh! It's Smokie! You want a piece of me too!? Said Luffy as he woke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, crap! Luffy, No! Let's just run away instead!" Cried Usopp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see Luffy not move. Smoker and Luffy stared at each other for a while until Smoker closed his eyes. He gently puts you down</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... Go. Just this once… I'll look the other way…" Said Smoker</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You learned a while ago that Smoker and Luffy rivalry started from the Grand Line's beginning. From Logue town to Alabasta. You think for Smoker to let Luffy go here shows that he is a kind soul. He reminds you of Undyne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think I hate you anymore, Smokie! Nishishi!" Laughed Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get lost!" Yelled Smoker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* A pirate saving a marine, a marine showing mercy by repaying the debt. You giggle a little at the irony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You look at Smoker one last time. You smile at him and wave goodbye while catching up with the rest. You catch up with the rest and see that everyone is on top of a giant crab. You feel Luffy stretch his arm out and grab you to the top of the crab's head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_______________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Alabasta 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>* You all start heading towards Alubarna, but just as you are about to leave, a hook suddenly grabs Vivi. Luffy quickly responded and swapped places with Vivi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go on ahead! I'll be fine by myself!" Yelled Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That idiot!" Said Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoro tried to join Luffy but stopped when Luffy told them to get Vivi to the palace with a grin. Zoro put away the sword.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chopper! Keep this crab heading for Alubarna!" Ordered Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"G-Got it!" Said Chopper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Luffy" Yelled Vivi</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami pulled Vivi back and told her that Luffy will be fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You look at Nami and see that she is cold, sweating. You could tell that Nami is worried too. Zoro no longer looked at Luffy and started looking straight ahead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Listen up, Vivi. Luffy will hold down Crocodile here. When the rebels decided to march on to the capital, the time limit for this country's lifespan was set. This country will fall once the rebels clash with royalists! If you're the only hope, there is all of stopping all that… Then you have to survive no matter what! So no matter what happens to any of us here… You have to continue on!" Said Zoro with a severe expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"....!! But…" Said Vivi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Vivi… This is a fight that you set up… You left your country for several years to go up against an organization you knew almost nothing about… But… Don't think that you're fighting alone anymore…" Said Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see that both Sanji and Zoro supported her without arguing with each other, showing how serious this situation is. To not look back, trust your comrades, and only look forward. This right now is the point where Vivi has steel herself in determination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>".......... Luffy! We'll be waiting for you at Alubarna!" Yelled Vivi</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah!" Yelled Luffy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see Luffy become smaller and smaller. You pray for his safety.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You thought Luffy was not the typical captain. He's young, hot-blooded, risk-taker, adventurous, and the crewmates always don't treat him with respect. However, you see that Luffy is a centripetal force that ties this pirate crew with all these quirky individuals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see that the calm headed Zoro is nervous and is doing dumbbell curl up on a camel. Usopp was exaggerating his story even more than usual, and Chopper innocently believed what Usopp said as always. Sanji and Nami also seemed nervous. It seemed that everyone knew that one of the 7 warlords was no joke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It'll be fine, guys! Luffy won't lose! After all, he promised us! He promised he'd meet up with us at Alubarna!" Said Vivi with the most nervous expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aren't you the one worried the most!?" Said Usopp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami bonked Vivi's forehead lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You just stick to worrying about the rebellion, not us!" Said Nami.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*....................</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*You see the belief Vivi has. You decide to challenge her determination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You ask Vivi if you genuinely believe that not a single citizen should die from this war.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Not a single one."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*You think that Vivi is so pure-hearted and strong-willed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*You ask Vivi that if we kill all the rebels, her father, the royalists, and the innocent citizens can live."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see Vivi freeze in place. You intentionally make Vivi upset.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The rebels are innocent citizens too! Why should they die! The evil one is Crocodile!" Said, Vivi</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You say that you agree but ask if the war would end just because Crocodile falls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We can! We will! That's why we're going to Alubarna!" Yelled Vivi</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why are you suddenly acting like this, Frisk!" Said Nami Startled</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Killing all the rebels. That would be impos…" Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You interrupt Nami and tell her that it's possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can." Said Frisk as she opened her eyes for the first time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence came after Frisk said that. The atmosphere suddenly became cold. They have felt this before during their adventure, but they would have never thought to feel it from Frisk. Killing intent. First came the shock of Frisk saying that. They knew Frisk. The silly airhead that couldn't hurt a fly and loved to goof around with her friends. The neutral faced child that would do the most ridiculous things with a straight face. The kind and compassionate friend she was to everyone. But Frisk sounded severe. That she could kill all the rebels. She was not bluffing. Second, it was the first time ever anyone had seen her eyes open, it was always closed. They always wondered how Frisk was able to see with her eyes closed or if she was blind. Not even Chopper knew, and he has been with her the longest. The latter not being possible as she was clearly capable of seeing things. Frisk's eyes were crimson red. No one has ever seen that kind of eye before. It was as if it was staring deep inside of you. No one said a word the whole time, confused about what was going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see Vivi and the others confused. You close back your eyes. The killing intent disappears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You tell Vivi that if you were serious, you would have killed all the rebels a while ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see Vivi more confused and shocked on why you are saying this at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You tell her to never change her heart in wanting to save every single person. You smile widely</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You tell her that she will be a great leader. That her ideals are worth all the trouble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You tell her to make her ideals into a reality. Like how she is trying to right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...." Vivi bit her lips from tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You knew that Vivi was nervous despite her demeanor. You know that Vivi knows. That no one won't die in this war. A value of a life should never be considered with numbers. You agree. You hope that Vivi is happier from the lives she saves than always grieving from the ones you lost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You apologize to Vivi for saying those mean words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Vivi nods her head shakily. You hug Vivi tightly. You look at Vivi's eyes and wipe her tears away gently. You look at everyone else once more. You see their determined look, and the fact that you will help Vivi once again fills you with determination.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Alabasta 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alubarna North Gate</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see that everyone has separated successfully to bait out the baroque members. You come out with Vivi and Carue behind the rocks. Vivi stands in front of the North Gate. You see thousands of rebels charging towards the gate,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop! Stop! Rebels stop!" Screamed Vivi at the top of her lungs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This war was rigged from the beginning!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vivi cries, but no one hears her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Suddenly, a smoke bomb hinders the vision of everyone. You see the rebels startled by this and start to charge forward even harder. The rebels start passing Vivi swiftly without seeing her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Suddenly, you see a cannonball heading towards Vivi behind you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You push her out of the way</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOOM!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You hear a loud explosion, and silence fills you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_____________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“..... Isk!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Wa...up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>".....Please!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You hear a voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, Frisk. Wake up!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You snap awake. You see Vivi holding you and sobbing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* HP 2/20 You are bleeding a lot. You are gravely injured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>".... Sorry Frisk! Even though you protected me… I failed to stop the rebels! But I will stop them! Even if they ignore me!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You smile and touch Vivi's cheek. You ask what you learned being in the straw hats crew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>".........!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"............. That's right! If it's one thing, I learned… It does not know to give up!" Said Vivi as she tried</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You and Vivi hear someone approaching you. You see someone that looks just like Usopp on a horse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Vivi! It's too late for that girl! Get on! Let's stop the rebels!" Said the person with Usopp's face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Usopp…!? Prove it!” Said Vivi</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You still doubt me?! Here." Said the imposter as he showed the left arm with the bandage on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You and Vivi immediately recognize that it's not Usopp. He didn't take the bandage off. You quickly stand in between Vivi and the imposter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You look at Carue. You tell Carue to take Vivi to stop the war.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...! Frisk!" Yelled Vivi</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You yell at them to leave. You give them a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see Carue quickly carry Vivi and run away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Frisk! I won't ever forgive you if you die!" Screamed Vivi</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You sigh in relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>".... I heard that everyone had the same bandage from Mr.0. How did they know? ❤" Said the impostor as he changed his face back to his original.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I won't let you get away! New-Kama Dash!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You tackle him from chasing them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's a brat like you going to do! Why are you fighting this war!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You tell him that you fight for her friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"W. What! To do all this for your friends!" Said the Okama</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You nod your head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see him suddenly hesitating and crying abruptly, thinking about something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You might be an enemy, but I respect what you are doing! I shall give you a painless end! I am Mr.2! Bon Kurei, Master of the Okama Kenpo!" Said Mr.2 with a weird pose</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You also copy his pose and say that you are Frisk. The assistant of the straw hat pirates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You dodge the kicks of Mr.2</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* His attacks remind you of Mettaton</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ughh! You're quite lively for someone that is bleeding to death!. You're slippery like a snake!" Said Mr.2</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You feel the wind breeze by as you barely dodge his kicks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you only going to dodge?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You gather all your strength, and you hit him as hard as possible with your stick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You do 1 damage to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>".........."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You think that would do anything!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* He gets angrier and starts to attack you more viciously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* He does a kick to the stomach, and you do a backflip in order to dodge his attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You land safely without getting hit. You cough blood from the injury you got earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* HP 1/20 You are in danger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I knew you couldn't last forever! Now I'll end you swiftly!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see Mr.2 closing in on you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not on my watch." Said someone with a familiar voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see Sanji blocking Mr. 2's kick with a smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Frisk-san, Where is Vivi?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You tell him that you sent her and Carue to go first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see. Bastard for you to make Frisk-san in this state, I'll cook you alive!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You're about to tell him that Mr.2 didn't hurt him at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't even do that!" Yelled Mr.2</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Sanji doesn't even seem to be listening to you or Mr.2</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You hear the sound of the battle going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Your eyes feel heavy, and you slowly close them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_____________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You wake up feeling carried by someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah. Frisk-san, you're awake!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You say hello to Sanji carrying you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You ask what happened to Mr.2</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, Frisk-san, I beat him up for good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You ask where they're going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right now, we're going to the palace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You tell Sanji that she can walk now. Hp 4/20, you're still hurt, but you can move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You say thank you for carrying you and drop down from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anytime, My lady!" Said Sanji with hearts in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>__________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You walk with Sanji, and you reach the palace. You see, the others are there injured. You all see Luffy come down carrying Vivi on a giant falcon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See! See! I knew Luffy was fine!" Said Usopp covered up in bandages like a mummy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah!" Said Chopper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Idiots is that the face of someone that knew." Said Sanji.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Usopp! Sanji! Chopper!” Said Vivi</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Usopp! You idiot!" Said Nami as she smacked Usopp in the head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nami! Mr.Bushido!" Said, Vivi</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You could stand all along?!" Yelled Zoro to Nami.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You come out from behind everyone, and you say Hi to Vivi</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...! Frisk! You all were safe!" Said Vivi with tears in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You cough more blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kyaaa! Doctor, Doctor!" Screamed Chopper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You idiot! You're the doctor," said Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You laugh and say that you were just joking. You coughed up all the bad blood inside you. Hp 3/20</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What a bad joke…" Said Usopp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You all hear Luffy start talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, I lost to him once. Now I'm not going to lose! I leave the rest to you guys!" Said Luffy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you can't win, then who would!" Said, everyone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll end it all!" Said Luffy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright!" Said, everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You all hear from Vivi that there’s a bomb that has a radius of 5 km.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Find the bomb!? How!?" Yelled Usopp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We only have 10 minutes. No time to think." Said, Vivi</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But if the bomb is 5km, wouldn't they be aiming it from a distance of at least 2.5km?" Said Usopp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No… The bomb is probably around here at the plaza!" Said, Vivi</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see; Crocodile is that type of guy…" Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He doesn't care if his side also dies." Said Chopper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Suddenly, a person tries to attack Vivi from behind. Zoro and Sanji swiftly beat the guy before the sword reached Vivi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ahhhh!" Screamed Usopp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Princess Vivi! If I kill you, how many times would we rank up!" Said the Baroque goons as they closed up on everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"10 minutes minus how many seconds?" Said Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ahh, even talking is a waste of time." Said Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Two seconds," They said in Unison and started wrecking the Baroque Works.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're going first! Everyone separate and search for the bomb!" Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You think that the giant clock is suspicious. You start heading to the clock and tell the rest that you're going to search there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_____________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*You head up the towers and reach top top of the clock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see a lady with frog heads with a frog gun and a weird looking man with 7 on his numbers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Only 4 minutes left, Mr.7. I'm so excited!" Said Miss Father's Day</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me too!" Said Mr.7</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see the enormous cannon. You try to sneak towards them, but you accidentally kick a wrench on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who's there!" Yelled Miss Father's Day</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Die!" Said Mr.7, shooting a bullet towards Frisk</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You're too tired to dodge. The bullet hits you. Hp 1/20.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* There's no time to think. There's less than 4 minutes left. You think there's no choice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You call for help…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... Leave it to me, Frisk," Said the voice inside her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Your mind goes blank</span>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Howdy there!" said the girl with red eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two feel the intense killing intent radiating off of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who the hell are you!" Screamed Miss Father's Day, barely talking out of fear</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, some call me the devil." Said the girl with red eyes, smiling</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But you can just call me Chara," Said the girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"G. Getaway, you monster!" Said Mr.7 and shot another bullet towards her</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chara deflected the bullet easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, that's not nice. Though don't worry. I don't really like humanity either~. So let's just get over with this. This body isn't in peak condition right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"AHHHHHHHH!" Screamed the duo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chara quickly cuts them down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two fall down wordlessly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Game over~. Wish you would call me more often, partner!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see the two agents on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You frown a little but you quickly pull the lever to open the clock tower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Relax, I didn't kill them. I would have, but you wouldn't have kept complaining to me. I'm going to sleep. Wake me up if you need me again!" Said Chara inside her head</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You thank her and start checking the bomb while the tower is opening. You see that it's a time bomb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*The clockwork opens up, and you see the war going down there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see the rest of the crew coming towards the clock tower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You wave your hands towards them and yell at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Frisk!" Yelled Vivi with a smile</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You tell them that the bomb is here</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Great!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You also tell them that you neutralized the agents that would have set off the bomb, but it's on a timer. 2 minutes left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"WHAT!" Screamed everyone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see the Falcon that dropped down Luffy flying around, and you yell and wave furiously towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* He seems to notice you and start coming towards you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* While the Falcon was coming, Vivi was lifted up by the others and arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Frisk!" Said, Vivi</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You quickly show Vivi where the bomb is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"......! Just how far do you have to go to make a fool out of others…! Just how many people must you make a mockery of until you're satisfied!" Screamed Vivi</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*.............</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Princess Vivi!" Said the Falcon man as he came to the clock tower</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pell!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vivi quickly explains the situation to Pell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Understood." Said Pell with a solemn expression</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pell….?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Princess Vivi. To protect the royal Nefertari household is a duty that I sincerely consider to be my proudest honor." Said Pell</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see Pell swoop the bomb and started to soar with the bomb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"PELL!" Screamed Vivi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see Vivi covers her mouth and see tears dropping down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You both know what he is trying to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* After a few moments, a giant explosion occurs that clears up the sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please stop fighting!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please stop fighting!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please stop fighting!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please stop fighting!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You hear Vivi cry desperately. Even though the threat was over. The war is still rampaging on even harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You all heard Vivi's voice. But it did not reach the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What're you all just standing around for!? I don't care if we have to punch or kick them; we've gotta stop the rebellion! Come on then! We've gotta reduce even just one less casualty if we can!" Cried Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please stop fighting!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please stop fighting!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please stop fighting!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please stop fighting!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see that Vivi hasn't given up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You jump down to help the others stop the war.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You all start desperately grabbing the royalists, the rebels, and the citizens from attacking others. In the midst of it, you feel something wet on your cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Guys! Up there! Isn't that…" Said Sanji, bringing everyone's attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You all look up and see Crocodile falling down from the sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't have a clue why he suddenly popped up from there, but…" Said Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"T-that must mean…!" Said Usopp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"HE WOONN!!!" Cheered everyone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You start to feel more wet things come down from the sky. You lookup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please… Stop… Fighting!" Yelled Vivi one more time despite her soar throat</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Rain starts to fall down. You see, everyone stops fighting to look at the rain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The rain falling now… Will fall again as in times past. Now that the nightmare is finally over…!" Said, Vivi</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the arguments, both sides had, the rebel leader, the head guard, and this man with funny hair came, and everyone dropped their weapons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* We decided to go to an alleyway where there was no one and headed towards the palace to look for Luffy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*Walk Properly!" Said Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ughh… Listen… I've been afflicted… with "Walking-any-more-will-kill-me-itis." Said Usopp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine, then stay behind here." Said Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Wait!" Said Usopp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoro decided to start dragging Usopp by grabbing his right legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why my Leg!?" Said Usopp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You all see a stranger carrying Luffy on his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah," Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's where you are." Said Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"....... Who are you people..?" Said the stranger</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Umm, that guy on your back. Thanks for carrying him over here. But we'll take him from here. He's kind of our crew's whatchamacallit." Said Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... Does that mean you're the pirates who escorted Vivi back to this country?" Said the stranger</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And who might you be?" Asked Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see Vivi from the sides; you wave towards her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Everyone!" Said Vivi waving back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's Vivi!" Said Chopper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"PAPA!?" Said, Vivi</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"P-Papa!? Y-y-you're Vivi's father!?" Screamed Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You, the king?" Asked Zoro, unimpressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I had already resigned myself to death, but he saved my life." Said the king</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You look at Luffy and smile. You think that he always does the impossible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The poison has been neutralized... But he should get treated, so should the rest of you." Said the king.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You think you know where Vivi's kindness came from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"More importantly, you should get back, Vivi," Said Zoro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Back?" Said, Vivi</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get back out to the square." Said Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's right. The rebellion was finally stopped, but it's gonna feel pretty anticlimactic without a word or two from the king and the princess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then all of you should also...." Said, Vivi</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Vivi, you understand, don't you? That we're outlaws… We've got no intentions of getting involved with the affairs of a country." Said Sanji with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm hungry." Said Chopper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're gonna head to the palace on our own. We're all dead-tired." Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You wave to Vivi, telling her that We'll see her later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see Vivi Nod and go back to the plaza with the king.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see that as soon as the king and Vivi disappeared, everyone immediately fainted from sheer exhaustion. You are tired too, but you are filled with determination to protect the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hp 1/20</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You carry everyone to a nearby place that has a cover for the rain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You all get founded by the marines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You stand up, and you pull out your stick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* The marines are about to attack. You steel yourself to defend the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop!" said a voice</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see that it's Tashigi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" But Sgt. Major! This is a golden opportunity! At our current strength, we won't be able to handle them once they regain cons…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will not allow anybody… To lay a hand on them right now! That's an order!" Said Tashigi cutting them off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You look at Tashigi. She seems pretty injured right now too. You smile and say thank you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"......... There is no next time..." Said Tashigi with a difficult face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see the marines leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You eventually drag all the friends in front of the palace. You feel your consciousness slipping away. You see the other heads guard greet you. You say hello to him and promptly faint in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Alabasta 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>* You wake up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see that you're in bed and see that the others are in there promptly asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see Vivi looking out on the window</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You rub your eyes and walk up to her</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... Frisk." Said Vivi noticing that Frisk was awake</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You ask what she is doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I simply wish to keep on watching this rainfall down."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You smile and look at the rain with her for a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You yawn. Tired of the battle that happened today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should go back to bed, Frisk. You must be tired out from today."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* She hugs you gently and pushes you towards the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You tell her good night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good night, Frisk." Said Vivi with a smile</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_____________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took 3 days for Luffy to wake up. Frisk woke up on day 2 because her body didn't recover as fast as the others. In the meantime, Frisk spent time in the library with Nami reading books, helped Chopper and Vivi nurse Luffy, took care of the flower in the castle's garden, napped on top of the rock Zoro was training on, and went outside with Usopp and Sanji.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You balance 10 shopping bags on your head and walk simultaneously as Usopp and Sanji.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How are you even doing that…..?" Said Usopp with a confused expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So adorable!" Said Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You tell them that you first trained to balance stuff on your head by putting 29 hotdogs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see…" Said Usopp with a sweatdrop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, this country sure is robust…" Said Usopp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's cause their princess is a babe!" Said Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That makes a difference?" Said Usopp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You bet." Said Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You all start heading towards the castle. But you think you feel someone staring at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You give the rest of the bags to Usopp and Sanji. You tell them you want to explore the city a little bit more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure?" Usopp asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you need anyone to escort you?" Asked Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You tell them that you will come back safely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you say so…" Said Usopp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Frisk-san if you need help and call my name! Your shining knight will come to save you immediately!" Said Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You say see you guys later and separate from them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You start heading towards an alleyway with no people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see a lady waiting for you there. It’s Miss All Sunday, Crocodile’s secretary</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You don’t think she is here to attack you. You stare at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How is the straw hat?" She asks</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You tell her that he is safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see. I knew that he had a lot of vitality, surviving an encounter with Crocodile 2 times, but I didn't think he would still make it out alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You thank her for giving the antidote to Luffy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because of him… I also lived. Even though I told him to not save me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You tell her that Luffy doesn't listen to what people tell him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It does seem like he is like that," Said Miss Sunday with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* She pulls on your cheeks softly. You giggle</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I gave up… I've searched for 20 years, and I ran out of clues. The temple was my last hope... and a failure. Living like this has exhausted me… I was planning on dying, but the straw hat saved me. I have nowhere to go, nowhere to return; I need somewhere where they can have me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You look at her. You think you know what she is trying to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Would you accept me as a comrade?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You think she is telling the truth and is being sincere. You don't think she is a mean person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You tell her that it's Luffy's choice to accept you as a crew. But if she goes to the river at Erumalu right now, the ship will be there, and she will have an opportunity to talk with Luffy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"....Why are you telling me this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You are confused. You thought she wanted to join Luffy's crew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You tell her that you don't believe that she is a nice person that saved Luffy, and this is a thank you for saving Luffy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...People wouldn't call me nice normally. What a funny girl you are."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* She pats your head gently and starts walking. You wave goodbye to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_______________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You arrive back at the castle. You see Luffy awake and talking about how hungry he is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You idiot, do you have any idea how high your fever was!? Vivi, Chopper, and Frisk have been nursing you all this time, you know!" Said Nami.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really!? Thanks!" Said Luffy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* With Luffy awake, a feast happened at dinner in the castle. Everyone had a lot of fun. After the feast, you all went to the royal bath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This feels great! I wonder if there's a ship out there with a bath as big as this place?" Asked Nami.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure there is. The sea is a vast place, after all. There are giants, dinosaurs, and even cherry blossoms in a snowy country in these seas… There's bound to be many, many more things we can't even imagine about!" Said Vivi excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see Vivi reminiscing about their adventures and how happy she looks. It makes you happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But Frisk… Why do you have so many scars?" Said Vivi frowning as she rubbed Frisk's back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's right, Frisk! It's important to take care of your skin like a girl!" Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You tell them it's a badge of honor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You silly goose!" Said Nami rubbing Frisk's head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Nami flashes on the boys with a happiness punch, the three girls go in the bath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... you're hesitating, aren't you?" said Nami.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh?" Said, Vivi</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're thinking of leaving. If possible, tonight, even."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What!? Really?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, we've got no reason left to stay here now that our captain's awake."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The marines are probably lying in wait for us at the harbor, so our ship's in danger too if we stay any longer."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see Vivi hesitating. You tell her to do what her heart wants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_______________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You all wash up and go back to the bedrooms. Nami explained to everyone what the plan is now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone on the Den-Den Mushi called the straw hats calling himself Bon-Chan. Mr.2 Told the straw hats that he has the Merry ship right now. Everyone quickly packs up and gets ready to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Everyone… What… Should I do…?" Said, Vivi</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Listen, Vivi. We'll give you 12 hours to decide. Once we take back our ship at Sandora river, we'll approach the eastern port just once, exactly at noon tomorrow! We probably won't be able to drop anchor, though… So… if you want to continue traveling with us, that'll be your one and only chance to get onboard! This time though… We'll welcome you as a pirate!" Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You hug her tightly once more and then leave the palace with the others. You all ride the super-billed duck troops while heading to the boat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've been waaaaiiitiiinng for youuuuu all! Nice to see you all again!" Said Mr.2</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You say hello to Mr.2</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why, hello, Frisk! My friend!" Said Mr.2</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"FRISK IS NOT YOUR FRIEND, YOU FREAK," Said everyone pulling Frisk away from Mr.2</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's with your attitude! Is that any way to greet a friend!?" Said Mr.2</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean, "friend?" We were enemies all along. You tricked us." Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did not trick you! I hadn't the faintest idea either! Baroque Works is gone, and we're no longer enemies," Said Mr.2</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Mr.2 explains that he took Merry because the marines would have taken the ship if he hadn't taken them. You see that Usopp, Luffy, and Chopper become friends with Mr.2. Immediately again. You all pack up the supplies and get ready to leave with Mr.2's ship</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Alabasta 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Here comes more!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmph!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oraaaa!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can't we do something about this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You all try defending the ship on the way to the eastern port. There is a lot of marines attacking the boat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do Something, guys!" Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey! I can't seal off any more holes!" Said Chopper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We can just barely hold off one barrage from one side!" Said Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"8 Ships is just too many to handle!" Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You cover up the holes with Chopper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Usopp manages to create an opening on the south side of the formation of the marine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Mr.2 suggests us to go escape from there, but Luffy refuses</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're going to pick up a friend." Said Luffy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Mr.2 is touched by what Luffy said and decided to sacrifice himself for us to reach the eastern port.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alabasta Eastern Port 12:00 PM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You hear Vivi's voice through a den-den mushi speaker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[I went on a little adventure. It was a trip in search of despair across the dark, gloomy seas… Having left my home country, the sea I then saw before I was vast… It was hard to believe just how many substantial islands there were out there. Plants and animals I had never seen… Sights I'd never imagined in even my dreams. The music of the waves was quiet at times, gently washing away my little concerns. At times, they were fierce, laughing to tear apart my timid feelings… And during a dark storm, I came across a single small ship. The ship pressed me onwards from behind and said, "Can't you see that light ahead?" The mysterious little ship that never lost its way in the darkness crossed over monstrous waves as if dancing. Never defying the sea, and yet the ship's bow always heading straight ahead… Even though headwinds. And then it points a finger out. "Look. The light is right there." History may call this a myth, but to me, it is the truth. And so…]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You listen to what Vivi said. It sounded similar to your experience. An unknown ocean, a sudden friendship with the others, creating trust with them, finding hope, and eventually reaching salvation. You haven't reached salvation yet, like Vivi. However, your journey has just started while Vivi's trip just ended. You must keep going forward to reach the destination just like Vivi. The hope that one day you will get a conclusion like Vivi fills you with determination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* This broadcast coming out means that Vivi decided to stay. Luffy complained that we should wait a little longer. However, the marines were still chasing the Merry. You all are about to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"EVERYONE!" Said a voice just as they were about to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You all turn around and see Vivi and Carue waving towards the ship. You all were excited to turn the boat around but stop as Vivi said her next words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've come to say goodbye!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see Vivi's pride for her country and love for her people. Even then, tears fell from her face from regret. "I… Can't come with you! But I want to thank you for everything now! I'd love to go on another adventure, but I can't…! Because you see, I love my country too much! That's why I can't come! Although, I'll remain here now… If we meet again someday… Will you call me your friend one more time!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Luffy is about to speak, but Nami prevented him from yelling because the marines were there listening in on them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You all take off your bandages and silently raise your left arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You look at your arm. The X mark on it will never be recorded in history, but it will be the only evidence that the pirates and the Alabasta princess were friends. You look at Vivi one last time as this will be your last time seeing her for a while. Your time with Vivi was even shorter than the others on the crew. But you know how much she worked to reach her goal, and you both know the unbreakable bond created with the journey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You all raise your arm until the eastern port is no longer seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_____________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vivi came back to the palace with Carue. She went to the bedroom one more time and notices that there's an envelope left on the bed. She walks up to it and picks it up. She opens the envelope up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"....!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's a picture of everyone smiling at the front of the ship. Frisk took a picture with a weird-looking camera before they left from the bay to Erumalu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Frisk…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vivi smiled fondly and put the picture in a frame where she would see every day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see everyone crying about Vivi except for Zoro. Zoro tells them that we could have taken Vivi by force if they wanted her on the ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gasp! How barbaric…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Could you sink any lower?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Marimo…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Three-swords…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhh, Luffy. Three-swords isn't an insult."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Four-swords."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How's increasing the number gonna change anything!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You feel the presence of another person on the ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seems like we finally left the island… Well done." Said Miss All Sunday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah....?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see everyone go into chaos and prepare for battle. Miss All Sunday uses her powers and knocks down Nami's and Zoro's weapons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah! It's you! So you're alive?" Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Since when did you get on the ship!?" Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, for a while now. I was busy reading and taking a shower until now. These are your clothes, right? I'll be borrowing them," Said Miss All Sunday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who is she?" Asked Chopper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How did you get on this ship!?" Said Usopp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well… You should thank that young lady over there for that." Said Miss All Sunday</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see everyone's eyes stare at you. You tell them that she wanted to talk to Luffy, and you told her where the ship was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Monkey D. Luffy. You haven't forgotten what you did to me, did you now…?" Said Miss All Sunday</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What did you do!? Luffy! What the hell did you do to this fine lady!? Said Sanji.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, stop lying! I never did anything to you!" Said Luffy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see Nami walk up to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is this about? Frisk, is what she said true?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You tell Nami that you don't think that she is a bad person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh well, I trust in you, Frisk." Said Nami with a small smile on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Trust. Rather than doubt, Nami decided to trust you first. You see the others, and they feel the same as Nami to trust in your decision to bring her here. This crew decides to trust rather than doubt first. Feeling the trust in your crewmates fills you with determination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You tell them that you will take responsibility if anything goes wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You feel a stinge as Nami flicks your forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You silly girl, taking care of our new crewmate is all our responsibility now." Said Nami with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Your heart feels warm. It fills you with determination and hugs, Nami.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Usopp starts to interview Miss All Sunday. Her name is Nico Robin. Nami was convinced to have Robin on the crew as Robin showed jewelry she stole from Crocodile. The rest played around with Robin's devil fruit abilities, and Sanji was excited to have another female calling her Robin-chan. Zoro seemed the least convinced to have Robin in the crew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see Robin look at you and smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So… What's your role in this crew?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You tell her that your name is Frisk and you're the assistant of this crew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Frisk is funny! She also has a mysterious pouch where she can pull stuff out!" Said Luffy while playing around with Chopper and Usopp with Robin's ability.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You show Robin what they mean by pulling items out of thin air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Interesting…" Said Robin with a sharp eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You look at her with a blank face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, is the 'assistant' not going to ask any questions?" Said Robin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You ask what questions</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know, my identity, what I used to do, etc."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You tell her that since Luffy allowed you in the crew, there's no point in interrogation and that you would want to hear from her when she wants to share.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You look at her hair. You tell her that you want hair like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see… Well, you can take care of my hair Miss' assistant'." Said Robin smiling</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You start playing with Robin's hair. Tying knots on them.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Intermission 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>* You wake up early in the morning. You go out to the deck and feel the gentle breeze. You see a News Coo on the rails. You give a coin to the News Coo and pick up the newspaper from him. It is interesting how these birds can find a ship in the middle of the sea. You read Luffy's new bounty. 100,000,000 berries. It increased from its 30,000,000 berries. You also see Zoro got a new bounty. 60,000,000 berries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You feel a blanket over you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You woke up early, as usual, Frisk-San. It's still cold in the morning. You might get a cold." Said Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You thank Sanji.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Also, if you don't sleep well, it's bad for your health. Though you will be beautiful no matter what, Frisk-san." Said Sanji with a grin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You show Sanji the page of the newspaper with Zoro's and Luffy's bounty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seems like Luffy got a bounty increase. And the stupid marimo got a bounty too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You ask Sanji if he wanted a bounty</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, it would be cool to have been a pirate and all. And the fact that our marimo got one before I annoy me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You tell Sanji that he is fantastic with or without it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Since my angel, Frisk-san, is saying that~ it makes me happier than anything in the world!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see Sanji spinning with hearts in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It must be getting colder though, come on in, and I'll give you some tea to warm you up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You grab Sanji's hand. You thank Sanji and tell him that you will help him make breakfast afterward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course! That would be a great help.~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* The others wake up slowly, and you all eat breakfast together. After breakfast, it's free time. You decide to help Sanji clean up the kitchen. After cleaning up the kitchen and going out, you join Usopp making new gadgets and taking care of the ship. He tells you exaggerated stories of his adventures, and you follow along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And that's how I saved the Cocoyashi Village by leading Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Nami with her people!" Said Usopp with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You clap at his story</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why, thank you! Thank you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You tell Usopp that his stories are entertaining</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see that he blushes a little</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, Frisk. Only you and Chopper really listen to my story seriously anymore, and Chopper is just naive. Kaya used to listen to my stories too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You ask who Kaya is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh! Well, Kaya is this girl in Syrup Village…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You hear Usop excitedly go on talking about her. You think Usopp likes this girl, and Kaya likes Usopp back too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You help hole up the ship with Usopp and watch him finish making the new gadgets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, there's that! Thanks for the help Frisk and listening!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You nod your head. You tell him that you like Merry as a ship and would like to take care of it. You also say to him that you would like to hear more stories of his adventures later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course! Anytime!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You leave Usopp and go see what Robin is doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see that Robin is reading a book in the girl’s room. You walk up to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh? Miss' assistant'. Are you here to help me with my hair again?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You shake your head. You say that you were curious about what she was up to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I was reading about the rainbow mist. I just finished reading it, though."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You pull out The Little Mermaid book from your inventory and show it to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fascinating, I have never read this book before. Do you have more books like these?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You nod your head. You ask if Robin can read this for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course. Come on in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You sit on top of Robin's lap, and she starts to read The Little Mermaid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* After a few hours of reading, you both agree to continue the book later. You decide to leave Robin alone and leave back to the bay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Frisk!" Yelled Nami as soon as Frisk left the girl's room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How could you!" Said Nami with a jovial expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You ask what's wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How could you take care of Robin's hair first! I want you to play with my hair first!" Said Nami as she sat on the stairs and showed the back of her head to Frisk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You apologize and tell her that you will take care of her hair too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You touch her orange hair. It's very smooth. You tell her that it feels very nice. You start to brush her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You talk with Nami about her home village. You mention Usopp telling you about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know about what that idiot told you, but it's a very nice village. I would love to show you that place once we go around the world. You know. I don't think we ever heard where you came from, if you don't mind?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You think about the time before everything. Before you even went to the underground. You don't call that place home. You tell Nami that you just wandered around the world because you are an orphan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You feel an awkward silence surround you. You are about to apologize for making it uncomfortable, but...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You feel Nami turn around and hug you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry that happened. I understand how you feel. I was an orphan too. If you ever need to talk, I'm here to listen, okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You think that Nami is one of the most compassionate people you have seen despite her always talking about how she wants money. You smile and hug Nami back. You tell her that you're okay now and that this pirate crew feels like a family to you, and Doctorine at Drum Island told her you can come back now as a place to call home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aww"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You pull out an orange headband from your inventory and put it on top of Nami's head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's a cute headband. Thanks, Frisk!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Nami pats your head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You say your welcome and that you will help Nami anytime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's our assistant!" Said Nami smiling</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_______________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You start heading to the deck and see Luffy on Merry's head and Zoro training.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You sit down and stare at Zoro training. You don't bother him and watch him in silence. Zoro stops swinging his sword after an hour, and He tries to wipe his sweat off. You give him a towel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks…huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* He looks down and sees you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, it's you. Were you watching the whole time?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You tell him that you were watching him an hour ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmph, don't you have anything better to do?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You tell him that you were curious how you trained. You also say that you had friends who helped you train as you are reminded of Undyne and Papyrus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I see why they would train you. Look how scrawny you look; you're not going to survive here if you're not strong enough."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You smile and tell Zoro that you would love to have Zoro train you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me? I guess you can, but don't think I would go easy on you." Said Zoro with a grin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You hit your chest like saying that you will do anything he throws at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Heh, guess we'll see if you're all talk."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You train with Zoro for two hours. Zoro's training was harsh, and he constantly pushed you to do more. You finish the training with determination. You sweat harshly from the intense workout you just did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought you would have fainted from the training, but you're still standing. Not bad at all. We'll do harsher training later, though now that I see that you can handle it. You better be prepared!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You show a fistbump, and Zoro fistbumps back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>__________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You decide to take a shower go to the rudder. You open the storage room to go use the shower and see that Chopper is there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Frisk! Good timing. Would you like to make medicine with me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You decide you can take your shower later. You nod your head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You bring the ingredients Chopper asks for and watches him boil the water with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wonder what doctorine is doing…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You think about doctorine. A kind doctor that saved you on Drum island and showed kindness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You tell Chopper that she's probably doing perfectly fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah! I'm going to tell her about all my adventures once I become a doctor to cure all diseases!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You smile and tell Chopper that you believe in his dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"S. Shut up! That won't make me happy at all!" Said Chopper dancing with happiness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You finish helping Chopper make medicine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Frisk, I don't know what's with your body through… I know that you told me that you recover slower than others… But I wish you would tell me if anything was wrong. I know it's not my place to pry, but I saw that you had many scars that didn't fully recover. It's my job as a doctor to take care of my patients."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You think about what Chopper said. Your determination allows you to SAVE and LOAD. And the penalty is the scar and pain that remains with your body not being able to handle the stress, and you recover slower. You think about telling Chopper and the others. You think they deserve to know. You don't mind telling them, but you don't want to worry them about it right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You say thank you, doctor, and that you'll make sure to do that. You see Chopper smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's all I ask. You wanted to take a shower, right? Sorry for taking your time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You shake your head, saying it was no trouble and that it's your job as the assistant to help. You wave to Chopper and start heading towards the shower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_____________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You take a good shower, and you feel good. You come up to the deck, and you see Luffy fishing out on top of Merry's head. You see Luffy turn around and notice you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, Frisk! I'm bored." Said Luffy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You tell him that you have a trick you can show.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really!? Show me!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You pull out hotdogs from your inventory and tell Luffy to start stacking it on top of your head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay! Shishishi!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Luffy starts to stack hotdogs on your head. 5, 10, 15, 20, 25, 30 hotdogs. They're all perfectly balanced out on your head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see Chopper and Usopp watching Luffy stack them in awe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* They clap seeing how you don't drop a single hotdog despite it being unstable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow! How do you do that!" Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You tell him that your friend taught you how to do that. But you can't move around with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* The wind slightly blows, and you lose your balance. The hot dogs are about to fall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Luffy manages to swallow all the hotdogs in one gulp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah! That was fun to watch and good to eat. Thanks, Frisk!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You giggle at his antics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You sit at the head of Merry with Luffy again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You think about your homeworld. You think this place is fantastic and don't mind living here. But you still want to save Asriel. You want to save Asriel, but you also want to be in this world with these new friends. You ask Luffy what he would do if you had to go back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm? Go back to where?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You think Luffy at least deserves the truth as the captain. You tell him that you're from another world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What! That's so cool! What's it like?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You giggle, seeing that's what he's excited about. You tell him about your world for a bit. You explain to him that your friend sent you to this world to find happiness but that you also wanted to find an answer to save your friend. You tell him that you might have to leave this world to save him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's fine." Said Luffy without hesitation</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You look up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's okay if you have to go back to do that. If you ever need to, you just have to tell me that you're leaving, and I'll allow that. However, no matter what. You will always be my comrade."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You're stunned by what he said. You feel like your heart is about to burst from the amount of trust this crew gives you. It's so overwhelming. You feel tears drop down your face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm? Ahh! Don't cry! Sanji is going to beat me up if he finds out!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You tell him that it's crying from happiness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh! Okay then. What a silly question, though. You're always going to be my friend."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You lie down further on him, slowly closing your eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Roger, Captain." Said Frisk softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi Luffy! Frisk! Time for din…” Said Usopp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh!” Said Luffy interrupting Usopp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usopp sees Luffy piggybacking Frisk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I guess she fell asleep." Said Usopp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It seems like she is pretty tired, though, falling asleep before dinner." Said Usopp as the two started heading towards the dining room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two enter and see that the others are ready to eat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, is she asleep? She helped with my hair today. I love the headband she gave me." Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luffy set Frisk laying down on the carpet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seems like it. I did train earlier." Said Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She has moved a lot today helping me out." Said Usopp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Frisk helped me out too!" Said Chopper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It seems like our assistant was busy helping others." Said Robin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She was awake pretty early, too, making breakfast with me and cleaning up. I'll put her food in a wrapper for her to eat later," Said Sanji.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shishishi, She loves to help!" Said Luffy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Our assistant here is an interesting one. She wakes up early, wandering around the ship alone. But at the same time, she likes to be with others helping them the whole time." Said Robin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"To be honest, we don't know too much about anything regarding her past." Said Usopp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wonder which sea Frisk-san is from. Chopper, do you know where Frisk is from?" Said Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chopper shakes his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, Frisk never told me anything about it." Said Chopper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wonder what kind of past Frisk had. She's interesting." Said Usopp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Frisk told me that she was an orphan that wandered around," said Nami.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"....."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It doesn't matter what kind of past Frisk had. It's none of our business. She would tell us if she wants to. "Said Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmph, for once, I agree with the Marimo. My lovely Frisk-san will always be the same in my heart no matter her past." Said Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's right! Frisk will always be my comrade!" Said Luffy as he grabbed the meat from Zoro's table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You idiot, that's mine!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While the conversation goes on. Robin pulls out a blanket and covers Frisk up with it. Frisk smiled in her sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Jaya 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>* You wake up from your sleep. You turn around and see Nami and Robin sleeping soundly. You remember falling asleep in Merry's head lying down on Luffy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see the food wrapping on the table. "For my Sleeping Beauty Frisk-san~," It says on the note on top of the wrapper. You smile, and you start eating the food outside the room silently. You feel the gentle breeze blow. It's quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You look at the horizon. As much fun you are having with everyone, you wonder what kind of other hardships you will need to face. You think about everyone's dreams. Luffy wants to become the pirate king. Zoro wants to be the world's strongest swordsman. Nami wants to draw a map of the world as a whole. Usopp wants to be a brave warrior of the sea. Sanji wants to find the ocean of dreams, the all blue. Chopper intends to become the doctor that can cure all diseases. And Robin wants to see the Rio Poneglyph, which tells the real history of this world. You wonder what you want. You've been alone all your life. You always wanted someone to connect with. You like helping people, but you don't think that's your dream. You look deeper inside your heart. Maybe there's something else that you want. That is…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You don't finish your thoughts. You are not sure if that is the answer, and you still have this whole journey ahead of you to think about it. You yet don't know what kind of obstacles you all might face. It might even be more complicated than the civil war in Alabasta and probably won't get more comfortable. However, you think that you can overcome together with everyone here, and it fills you with determination. You start walking back to the girls' room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_____________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* A new day starts, and everyone is up sailing the sea. You see Nami looking at the log pose. You walk up to her and ask if everything is okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, hey, Frisk! Yeah, I'm currently looking at where we're headed." Said Nami.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nami, do you think the next island would be snowing?" Asked Luffy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... You still want to see snow?" Said Nami.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If we follow the log from Alabasta, we should be arriving on a fall seasonal island," Said Robin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fall sounds good too!" Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You feel stuff little stuff fall from the sky. It's not raining, though. You see that the others start to feel it too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not raining…" Said Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is it snow hail?" Asked Usopp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You tell them that something is falling from the sky, pointing it with your fingers. All your friends look at the sky with you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh?" Said Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You all see a giant ship falling towards you. Everyone makes their own panicked responses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"KYAAAA!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* The Giant ship crashes into the ocean, creating a violent wave that causes the boat to shake uncontrollably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You bounce off the ship, soaring up into the air. No one seems to notice you during the chaos. You wonder if you're going to have to swim back to the ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"AHHHHHH" Screamed everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Grab onto the ship!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is this! What the heck is this?!!!" Screamed Nami as she held on to the mast of the ship with Usopp and Chopper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This must be a dream! An awful dream!" Screamed Usopp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"WAIT!! FRISK IS OVER THERE!" Yelled Chopper, pointing towards Frisk, falling down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I got you, Frisk! Gomu Gomu no… Catch!" Said Luffy as he stretched his arms to wrap around Frisk's waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You successfully land back on the ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good Job! Luffy! Protect the ship! She can't take much more!" Said Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright!" Said Luffy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Luffy protects the ship from the rest of the rubbles, and it seems to have stopped falling down, and the waves calmed down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why did a ship fall down from the sky!?" Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Talk about bizarre…!" Said Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There doesn't seem to be anything else up in the sky…" Said Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see Usopp and Chopper hugging each other in fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ahh!" Screamed Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You ask what's wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do we do!? The Log Pose is… Broken! It's stuck pointing up!" Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... no, you're mistaken; there must be another island nearby… Whose stronger magnetic fields must have caused the log pose to switch to a new log! If the needle is pointing upwards, that means the log pose has locked on… To a "Sky Island"...!" Said Robin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Robin explains to the crew how we should be thinking about how to go to Sky Island. Luffy and Usopp Scavenge some of the stuff on the broken ship and bring it back to Merry. Robin manages to put back the skull together in the casket and find a lot of information. About the boat that fell and about the skeleton</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can find out that much from a single skeleton…!?" Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Corpses may not speak, but they still carry a wealth of information. If it's an exploration vessel, then it should have many logs, documents, and samples onboard..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see Luffy drowning and Usopp trying to carry him. You jump in the water to help Usopp take Luffy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bfftpfftmnn!" Gargled Luffy Drowning</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Luffy, Hang in there!" Said Usopp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the hell are you two doing!? Geeze, what would we do without you, Frisk..." Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, Frisk! Guys! Guys! I did it! I found something super-duper amazing!" Said Luffy with a wide grin on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Check this out!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Luffy shows a map of Sky Island. Skypeia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper starts to get excited about going there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're all making such a fuss over what's barely a sliver of possibility. There's plenty of fake maps in this world, you know!" Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* The trio becomes depressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah… S-sorry. It exists, it exists! … Like absolutely. Yeah... But, umm, the thing is… I HAVE NO FREAKIN' CLUE HOW TO GET THERE!" Yelled Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, you're the navigator! Do something about it!" Yelled Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* While the two bicker on, you tell Robin that you want to check if the storage is safe because of the violent waves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, go on ahead. I'll tell you if anything happens, miss assistant." Said Robin smiling</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You go down to the storage. You see that a bunch of stuff is sprawled around the floor. You start cleaning up the mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_______________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* It took you roughly an hour to clean the mess, backup, and organize it. You look at the room in satisfaction. You hear a sudden movement in the ship. You feel that the boat is being pulled by something. You quickly go back to the deck. You first see a giant turtle seaking chewing on the destroyed ship and wires tied to the Merry there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You quickly ask what's going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think they all got swallowed whole along with the ship." Said Robin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't state it so bluntly!" Said Usopp crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see the sky suddenly go from day to dark; you look closely while the others are distracted. You see giant figures standing on top of the ocean with what looks like wings on them, shadowing the sun due to how tremendous they are. You see them holding a spear-like weapon and think that you shouldn't delay this information any further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*You see that Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji are safe. And there's someone that looks like a monkey with a shirt called Masira on it bickering with everyone. You quickly call attention to everyone pointing at the behemoth sized figures saying that it's crucial.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Everyone turns around and starts to see what you're pointing towards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"....................................."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Everyone is in absolute shock and horror. You even see Luffy, Zoro, and Robin showing fear for the first time. One of the figures starts raising their weapons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"MOONNSEEEERRSS!" Everyone screamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Everyone starts rowing the boat as fast as possible to get out of there—even Nami and Robin. Everyone keeps rowing until the sky becomes clear again. Everyone starts to think about what happened. You notice that the monkey human is here too, but the others seem to not see him right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't believe it... "Said Usopp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... Today's been one hell of a strange day." Said Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A huge galleon drops from the sky…" Said Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The log pose started pointing up…" Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And then some weird monkey shows up to salvage the ship." Said Usopp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But a huge turtle swallowed the sunken ship whole…" Said Chopper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Day became night…" Said Robin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And finally, those monsters ten times larger than giants appeared!" Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah… That last bit sure gave me a scare…" Said the monkey looking human</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Everyone notices that the last voice was the monkey guy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get the hell off!" Yelled Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji as they kicked him off the boat altogether.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Nami complained to the three that the stuff they brought were not useful and was frustrated. Robin gives Nami an eternal pose she stole from the monkey human.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sniff…! You and Frisk are my only allies…!" Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... You look like you've been through some hardship…" Said Robin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Jaya is the name of the Island the eternal pose points to. You all decide to start heading there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>* You wake up from your sleep. You turn around and see Nami and Robin sleeping soundly. You remember falling asleep in Merry's head lying down on Luffy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see the food wrapping on the table. "For my Sleeping Beauty Frisk-san~," It says on the note on top of the wrapper. You smile, and you start eating the food outside the room silently. You feel the gentle breeze blow. It's quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You look at the horizon. As much fun you are having with everyone, you wonder what kind of other hardships you will need to face. You think about everyone's dreams. Luffy wants to become the pirate king. Zoro wants to be the world's strongest swordsman. Nami wants to draw a map of the world as a whole. Usopp wants to be a brave warrior of the sea. Sanji wants to find the ocean of dreams, the all blue. Chopper intends to become the doctor that can cure all diseases. And Robin wants to see the Rio Poneglyph, which tells the real history of this world. You wonder what you want. You've been alone all your life. You always wanted someone to connect with. You like helping people, but you don't think that's your dream. You look deeper inside your heart. Maybe there's something else that you want. That is…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You don't finish your thoughts. You are not sure if that is the answer, and you still have this whole journey ahead of you to think about it. You yet don't know what kind of obstacles you all might face. It might even be more complicated than the civil war in Alabasta and probably won't get more comfortable. However, you think that you can overcome together with everyone here, and it fills you with determination. You start walking back to the girls' room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_____________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* A new day starts, and everyone is up sailing the sea. You see Nami looking at the log pose. You walk up to her and ask if everything is okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, hey, Frisk! Yeah, I'm currently looking at where we're headed." Said Nami.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nami, do you think the next island would be snowing?" Asked Luffy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... You still want to see snow?" Said Nami.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If we follow the log from Alabasta, we should be arriving on a fall seasonal island," Said Robin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fall sounds good too!" Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You feel stuff little stuff fall from the sky. It's not raining, though. You see that the others start to feel it too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not raining…" Said Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is it snow hail?" Asked Usopp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You tell them that something is falling from the sky, pointing it with your fingers. All your friends look at the sky with you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh?" Said Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You all see a giant ship falling towards you. Everyone makes their own panicked responses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"KYAAAA!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* The Giant ship crashes into the ocean, creating a violent wave that causes the boat to shake uncontrollably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You bounce off the ship, soaring up into the air. No one seems to notice you during the chaos. You wonder if you're going to have to swim back to the ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"AHHHHHH" Screamed everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Grab onto the ship!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is this! What the heck is this?!!!" Screamed Nami as she held on to the mast of the ship with Usopp and Chopper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This must be a dream! An awful dream!" Screamed Usopp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"WAIT!! FRISK IS OVER THERE!" Yelled Chopper, pointing towards Frisk, falling down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I got you, Frisk! Gomu Gomu no… Catch!" Said Luffy as he stretched his arms to wrap around Frisk's waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You successfully land back on the ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good Job! Luffy! Protect the ship! She can't take much more!" Said Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright!" Said Luffy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Luffy protects the ship from the rest of the rubbles, and it seems to have stopped falling down, and the waves calmed down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why did a ship fall down from the sky!?" Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Talk about bizarre…!" Said Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There doesn't seem to be anything else up in the sky…" Said Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see Usopp and Chopper hugging each other in fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ahh!" Screamed Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You ask what's wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do we do!? The Log Pose is… Broken! It's stuck pointing up!" Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... no, you're mistaken; there must be another island nearby… Whose stronger magnetic fields must have caused the log pose to switch to a new log! If the needle is pointing upwards, that means the log pose has locked on… To a "Sky Island"...!" Said Robin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Robin explains to the crew how we should be thinking about how to go to Sky Island. Luffy and Usopp Scavenge some of the stuff on the broken ship and bring it back to Merry. Robin manages to put back the skull together in the casket and find a lot of information. About the boat that fell and about the skeleton</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can find out that much from a single skeleton…!?" Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Corpses may not speak, but they still carry a wealth of information. If it's an exploration vessel, then it should have many logs, documents, and samples onboard..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see Luffy drowning and Usopp trying to carry him. You jump in the water to help Usopp take Luffy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bfftpfftmnn!" Gargled Luffy Drowning</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Luffy, Hang in there!" Said Usopp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the hell are you two doing!? Geeze, what would we do without you, Frisk..." Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, Frisk! Guys! Guys! I did it! I found something super-duper amazing!" Said Luffy with a wide grin on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Check this out!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Luffy shows a map of Sky Island. Skypeia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper starts to get excited about going there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're all making such a fuss over what's barely a sliver of possibility. There's plenty of fake maps in this world, you know!" Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* The trio becomes depressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah… S-sorry. It exists, it exists! … Like absolutely. Yeah... But, umm, the thing is… I HAVE NO FREAKIN' CLUE HOW TO GET THERE!" Yelled Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, you're the navigator! Do something about it!" Yelled Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* While the two bicker on, you tell Robin that you want to check if the storage is safe because of the violent waves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, go on ahead. I'll tell you if anything happens, miss assistant." Said Robin smiling</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You go down to the storage. You see that a bunch of stuff is sprawled around the floor. You start cleaning up the mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_______________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* It took you roughly an hour to clean the mess, backup, and organize it. You look at the room in satisfaction. You hear a sudden movement in the ship. You feel that the boat is being pulled by something. You quickly go back to the deck. You first see a giant turtle seaking chewing on the destroyed ship and wires tied to the Merry there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You quickly ask what's going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think they all got swallowed whole along with the ship." Said Robin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't state it so bluntly!" Said Usopp crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see the sky suddenly go from day to dark; you look closely while the others are distracted. You see giant figures standing on top of the ocean with what looks like wings on them, shadowing the sun due to how tremendous they are. You see them holding a spear-like weapon and think that you shouldn't delay this information any further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*You see that Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji are safe. And there's someone that looks like a monkey with a shirt called Masira on it bickering with everyone. You quickly call attention to everyone pointing at the behemoth sized figures saying that it's crucial.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Everyone turns around and starts to see what you're pointing towards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"....................................."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Everyone is in absolute shock and horror. You even see Luffy, Zoro, and Robin showing fear for the first time. One of the figures starts raising their weapons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"MOONNSEEEERRSS!" Everyone screamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Everyone starts rowing the boat as fast as possible to get out of there—even Nami and Robin. Everyone keeps rowing until the sky becomes clear again. Everyone starts to think about what happened. You notice that the monkey human is here too, but the others seem to not see him right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't believe it... "Said Usopp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... Today's been one hell of a strange day." Said Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A huge galleon drops from the sky…" Said Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The log pose started pointing up…" Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And then some weird monkey shows up to salvage the ship." Said Usopp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But a huge turtle swallowed the sunken ship whole…" Said Chopper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Day became night…" Said Robin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And finally, those monsters ten times larger than giants appeared!" Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah… That last bit sure gave me a scare…" Said the monkey looking human</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Everyone notices that the last voice was the monkey guy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get the hell off!" Yelled Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji as they kicked him off the boat altogether.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Nami complained to the three that the stuff they brought were not useful and was frustrated. Robin gives Nami an eternal pose she stole from the monkey human.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sniff…! You and Frisk are my only allies…!" Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... You look like you've been through some hardship…" Said Robin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Jaya is the name of the Island the eternal pose points to. You all decide to start heading there.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Jaya 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>* There was an incident in Jaya before you arrived where seagulls fell being shot from nowhere. However, it was a pretty peaceful sail overall. You all see Jaya from a distance.</p><p>"Wow! It looks like a cool town!"</p><p>"Hey, doesn't it look like a resort?!" Said Usopp</p><p>"It really does. I want a long rest when we arrive." Said Nami</p><p>"But….. The ships at the port all look like pirate ships... Must be my imagination, right?" Said Usopp</p><p>"How Funny Usopp. There's no way pirate ships would dock at the port, right?" Said Nami</p><p>"Hahaha!! Y... You're right." Said Usopp</p><p>* The first thing you all hear from the town is someone screaming murder.</p><p>"What's with this town~…" Cried Nami, Usopp, and Chopper.</p><p>"All sorts of people here." Said Luffy as he jumped down from the ship</p><p>"It looks like a fun town," Said Zoro joining him.</p><p>* You see Robin leave the ship, and you wave goodbye to her. She notices you and smiles, waving back.</p><p>* Nami decides to follow Luffy and Zoro, thinking that they will make trouble.</p><p>"If Nami-swan is going, then I'm going too!" Said Sanji</p><p>"Don't leave! If you leave and this boat gets attacked…" Said Usopp crying, grabbing his pants.</p><p>"Please don't leave!" Said Chopper joining Usopp grabbing Sanji's pants.</p><p>"Okay! Okay! Stop grabbing my pants!" Said Sanji</p><p>"Hmm? But where is Robin-chan?" Asked Sanji.</p><p>* You tell Sanji that Robin left first with the others.</p><p>"Oh well… At least you're still here, Frisk-san… If I was stuck with these boys..." Said Sanji</p><p>* You tell Sanji that he can leave the ship while You, Usopp, and Chopper stay so that you can buy food supplies.</p><p>"Are you sure, Frisk-san? Leaving you with these scaredy-cats…"</p><p>* You give him some gold. You tell him that you will keep the ship safe and Usopp and Chopper are brave when they need to be.</p><p>"You trust in us too much~ idiot.~" Said Usopp and Chopper in unison.</p><p>"You're too good for this world, Frisk-san~♡♡♡. I'll come back to the ship as soon as possible, and as always, if you call my name anywhere, I will come back immediately!" Said Sanji waving his hand.</p><p>* You wave goodbye and tell him to take his time.</p><p>* You see Chopper and Usopp hugging each other in fear again. You tell them that you all should start repairing the Merry also see how she is not in the best condition.</p><p>"That's right! Let's get started, Frisk! Chopper!"</p><p>* You all raise your hands together for motivation.</p><p>___________________________________________________________</p><p>* Sanji arrives first and starts cooking dinner.</p><p>* Roughly after an hour and a half, Luffy, Zoro, and Nami arrive. However, Luffy and Zoro are beaten up, and Nami looks upset.</p><p>"What are those injuries!!! What happened?!!" Yelled Usopp</p><p>"Nami-swan!!! Is Nami-swan safe?!!!" Yelled Sanji</p><p>"D.D.Doctor!" Yelled Chopper</p><p>"You're the doctor!!" Said Usopp.</p><p>Usopp asks what happens, and Luffy tells them that it's in the past now and does not matter while being treated by Chopper. Zoro agrees.</p><p>"Even if it's in the past, I'm not over it. You boys should have beaten up all the boys that taunted you! No! This Annoying Town should have been destroyed!!" Said Nami</p><p>* Chopper asks Nami about sky island and sees that Nami is upset about hearing the word now.</p><p>* You see Robin arrive with some shopping bags.</p><p>"What are you all rowdy about?" Asked Robin</p><p>"Oh! Robin-chan! Would you like to eat first? Or a bath?!" Said Sanji</p><p>"Robin, where were you?" Asked Luffy ignoring Sanji's question</p><p>"Oh, I went to buy some clothes and find out some information about sky island."</p><p>"That's right! Robin! This all happened because you talked about sky island! If there is no sky island, I'm going to make you into fish food!" Yelled Nami</p><p>"Ah… Just leave her alone right now. She's upset," Said Usopp</p><p>* Robin shows the Jaya map to everyone.</p><p>"Right now, we're in Mock town. You see the X on the opposite side of the map, right? Apparently, an exile lives there." Said Robin</p><p>"Exile?" Asked Luffy and Usopp</p><p>"His name is Montblanc Cricket. A man exiled from the village for talking about his dreams. Wouldn't he be able to provide some information?" Said Robin</p><p>________________________________________________________-</p><p>*After eating dinner, you all start heading towards the map Robin indicated. You all see another monkey looking human, Shoujou, and he starts attacking the ship with his voice because he found out that Luffy beat up his friend named Masira. We all quickly escape from his attack radius.</p><p>"That stupid Orangutan!! Destroying the boat even further!" Said Usopp as he hammered away.</p><p>"Suddenly, this boat became all worn up. Is it time to change?"</p><p>"Don't say whatever you want!" Said Usopp</p><p>"There's no point in complaining, Usopp! Going Merry is our precious comrade too. So we need to work hard and repair her!" Said Luffy</p><p>"Luffy…!!" Said Usopp, touched by his words.</p><p>* Luffy proceeds to immediately obliterate a part of the ship by hitting the wall too hard with the hammer.</p><p>"You idiot!" Said Usopp</p><p>* You all soon arrive where Montblanc Cricket lives. You all see a giant looking house that looks like a palace.</p><p>"So the one who tells dreams lives here?" Said Nami</p><p>"It's so cool!" Said Luffy and Usopp</p><p>"Idiots, look closely," Said Zoro</p><p>"The one that dreams… Certainly, he does have a lot of vanities." Said Sanji</p><p>* On closer inspection, you guys see that the palace is just a big picture drawn on like a stage prop.</p><p>* Robin explains to everyone that there used to be a lot of Gold in Jaya.</p><p>* Luffy charges in the house immediately and starts looking around.</p><p>"Huh, a picture book. It seems pretty old. Liar Noland is the title. Hahaha," Laughed Nami</p><p>"Oh? What a nice title." Said Usopp</p><p>"Liar Noland?! That brings me back; I used to read it often as a kid." Said Sanji</p><p>"You know this, Sanji? But it says it was published in the North Blue." Said Nami</p><p>"Oh, that's because I was born in North Blue. Did I never tell you guys?" Said Sanji</p><p>* You hear Sanji explain about the tale and how it supposedly was real.</p><p>"And the poor liar died. Unable to become the brave warrior of the sea," Said Nami closing the book and looking at Usopp.</p><p>"Why are you looking at me! Don't make a stupid narrative like that!" Yelled Usopp.</p><p>* You see Luffy fall into the ocean.</p><p>"Ah!? Luffy fell into the ocean!!" Said Nami</p><p>"What is he doing!" Said Usopp</p><p>"Who are you guys!!" Yelled a stranger coming out of the waters.</p><p>"You have a lot of guts going to a house without consent. You all are probably here for the Gold. I will kill you all." Said the Montblanc Cricket</p><p>* Sanji and Montblanc start fighting with each other.</p><p>“Usopp! Go save Luffy.” Said Sanji</p><p>* The two battle it out, and Montblanc pulls out a gun and shoots at Sanji. However, he suddenly collapses with heavy breathing.</p><p>* Chopper quickly treats him up and explains that Montblanc has a diver disease and could be deadly if he dives too much. While treating him, the two monkey humans come back and start making a fuss. Luffy shuts them up by telling them that Chopper is treating them. They become enemies to friends real quick. Montblanc wakes back up</p><p>"Thanks for saving me. I thought you guys were also aiming for the Gold."</p><p>"I want to know how to go to sky island!!" Said Luffy</p><p>"Sky Island? Hahahahahaha! You guys believe in sky island?"</p><p>"There's no sky Island?!" Asked Luffy</p><p>"Maybe… There was one other person who said that it existed, but that person is the laughing stock of everyone." Said Montblanc</p><p>* Luffy stares at Usopp</p><p>"Don't look at me! It's not me!" Yelled Usopp</p><p>* Montblanc explains how he is humiliated by his lineage and ran out of the house, becoming a pirate. Even after escaping his family, he could not give up. He needed a conclusion. That's why he kept diving to find Gold. However, on that journey, he saw two other idiots that joined him on his impossible dream. So that gave him a purpose in life. Montblanc presented Nami the records Norland had of his journey.</p><p>* Everyone has a party while Montblanc tells the tales of his ancestors. The story of a liar. Everyone insults him, tells him that it can't be possible, and he keeps trying against all odds. Seeing how he tries to make a dream into reality fills you with determination.</p><p>________________________________________________</p><p>* To try going to skypeia, they have to take a knock upstream, which is pressurized water that will raise the water to the Sky for one minute. Even if you all make it up, they will still fall to their death if there is no sky island. To find the exact coordinates, they need to find a south bird that's on this island so that they don't get lost.</p><p>* Everyone goes out to hunt for the bird. You stay to watch the ship and help Montblanc and the two create the wings.</p><p>* You see another ship heading towards the house.</p><p>* The pirates that arrived wanted to steal the gold Montblanc and the others found.</p><p>* You decide to quickly store the Gold into your inventory so that the pirates can't steal them, and you come back out of the house.</p><p>"Whoa, whoa there. You don't wanna make us mad now, brother." Said Shoujou</p><p>"You think you can just barge in here in the middle of the night and demand our Gold? Beat it, punks!" Said Masira</p><p>"Hahaha! What're you, his bodyguards?" Said Bellamy</p><p>"You know, pirate Cricket, I heard about the touching story of your Montblanc family and shed some tears… Taking away someone else's hard-earned treasure has… got such a distinct flavor to it. Y'know? Should I tell ya what they call me? The Hyena! Ahahahahaha!"</p><p>___________________________________________________________________</p><p>* Montblanc, Masira, and Shoujou fight the pirates. Bellamy, with his spring devil fruit, makes it hard for the others to land a hit. You dodge their attack and stall for time.</p><p>"Where's the Gold!? Answer me!" Said Bellamy bouncing around with the Spring, trying to hit Frisk</p><p>* You tell them they have no right to have the Gold they worked so hard for.</p><p>"Might makes right! What else do we need to have the right to steal treasure!?" Said Sarkies as he cut Masira down, protecting Montblanc.</p><p>* You quickly glance at the others to see how they are doing. Masira and Shoujou have fainted from the injuries, and Montblanc does not look so good right now.</p><p>* Sarkies walks back to the others and puts a knife next to Montblanc.</p><p>"You give us the gold you're hiding, or this man is going to die!" Said Sarkies.</p><p>"Don't give it to them!" Said Montblanc wheezing in pain</p><p>"Shut up, old man!" Said Sarkies putting his knife closer to Montblanc's neck.</p><p>* You look at Montblanc in the eye. No gold is worth more than a man's life. However, you also don't want to give them the gold Montblanc and the others that have worked so hard for. You mouth to him that things will be fine. You decide to provide them with your Gold.</p><p>* You pull out 100 gold bars from your inventory and drop it in front of them.</p><p>"Should have done that from the beginning!" Said Bellamy</p><p>"Hold up though, there is one more thing I need to do… Stand still, or the old man still dies." Said Bellamy as he crouched down to charge up his Spring.</p><p>* You steel yourself in determination.</p><p>"Watch out, girl!" Screamed Montblanc</p><p>"Spring… Snipe!" Said Bellamy as he charges towards you.</p><p>* He punches you directly in the stomach hard. You fly towards Merry, slamming through it. You bounce on the water a few times, and you land in the water.</p><p>_______________________________________________________________</p><p>"That's what you get for not giving the Gold from the beginning, stupid girl! And grow up, old man! The city of gold is just another product of Noland's overactive imagination! If you wanna be a pirate that can make it in the coming new age, then you better realize that elusive dreams like that will never come true!" Said Bellamy</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Hold up right there, brat," Coughed Montblanc.</p><p>"A wet-nosed brat like you who doesn't even have the guts to bet on dreams… Shouldn't be going around talkin' about pirates."</p><p>".... What was that…?" Said Bellamy</p><p>__________________________________________________________________</p><p>* HP 5/20. You wake back up. The water is cold. You got knocked away pretty far. Probably because of how small you are. You are injured but not as bad as the time you got hit by a bomb. You cough some blood and try to get back to land, but you feel someone grab you. It's Sanji. He is frowning. You smile at him and thank him for carrying you. Sanji does not look very happy at all and frowns even further.</p><p>"Frisk… What kind of bastard did this to you?" Said Sanji frowning.</p><p>* You see that he even stopped saying san at the end of your name right now. You tell him that you're okay.</p><p>"You're still not answering my question." Said Sanji</p><p>* You don't want to tell them because you're ashamed of not being able to protect everyone and the ship but they deserve to know. You apologize for not being able to defend the ship and that it was a pirate called Bellamy.</p><p>"What are you apologizing for!" Said Sanji angrily</p><p>* You're not sure what he is upset about. You ask if he is not angry with you.</p><p>"I... I'm sorry. I could never be angry with you Frisk... However, for you to be hurt like this. I wish you that didn't happen but for you to apologize saying it's your fault. I wish you would stop trying to shoulder everything on yourself."</p><p>* You recall Zoro saying a similar thing back in the desert. You're not sure how to help others in any other way. You apologize again for making him upset.</p><p>"...Again don't apologize. I would never be upset with you." Said Sanji in a more resigned tone</p><p>"I won't force a lady to tell there secrets ever. However, I wish that you feel safe around us." Said Sanji</p><p>* You think deep in thought. You still don't know what to do but if others are being upset with your actions. You will have to try harder then just like you always have.</p><p>"...I do feel safe with all of you. I just don't know what else to do. But if you guys say so, I will try harder" Said Frisk</p><p>"That's all I ask" Said Sanji with a small smile on his face.</p><p>_______________________________________________________________________</p><p>* Sanji carries you to land and you see that the others are being treated…</p><p>"Oh… You're safe… Really… Sorry that I couldn't protect you…" Said Montblanc to Frisk</p><p>* You shake your head, saying that it's not his fault.</p><p>* You see Chopper panicking and starts to treat you.</p><p>"Luffy! The gold statute… It's been stolen!" Said Nami</p><p>* You quickly tell them that the gold statuette is fine.</p><p>* You pull out the Gold you hid from Bellamy and the others.</p><p>"...! For you to suffer so that my stuff is safe.." Said Montblanc in guilt.</p><p>"Then the Gold he stole is… Frisks?!" Exclaimed Nami</p><p>".....Frisk." Said Luffy</p><p>* You turn your head to Luffy. He looks completely serious.</p><p>"I'll be back by morning." Said Luffy as he cracked his knuckles</p><p>"You want me to join?" Said Zoro.</p><p>"Nah… I'm fine alone." Said Luffy</p><p>"Luffy." Said Sanji</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"You better beat this guy's ass to oblivion for him to harm Frisk like that." Said Sanji</p><p>"Yeah." Said Luffy without his usual grin.</p><p>* You call out Luffy before he leaves. "Yeah?"</p><p>* You tell him to come back quickly with a smile. His smile comes back.</p><p>"Yeah!" Said Luffy with a smile</p><p>* He stretches his arm and puts the straw hat on your head.</p><p>"I'll be right back!"</p><p>__________________________________________________</p><p>“Hey! Give back Frisk’s gold!” Said Luffy</p><p>"Gold? Oh… you mean the Gold from that stupid girl." Said Bellamy, and he sprang up to where Luffy was.</p><p>"I don't see why I gotta return it… I took that from her fair and square as a pirate. Since you're a pirate too, you shouldn't have any problem with…"</p><p>"I do."</p><p>"She's my friend! So I'm here to take it back! And you're gonna pay for hurting her too!"</p><p>Bellamy starts bouncing off the walls quickly.</p><p>"Oh, I see! You, the old man, his two monkeys, and the stupid girl are all the same kind, aren't you? A bunch of retards who go on believing some 400-year-old lie! Hahahaha! The city of gold?! Sky Island!? The age of dreams is over, you embarrassing excuse of a pirate! Good-bye, Straw hat!" Said Bellamy charging towards him."</p><p>Luffy punched him down, and there was a stunning silence, and a crater remained where Bellamy fainted from one hit. Everyone started running away from fear. Luffy found the Gold, so he collected them in a bag and was about to leave.</p><p>"Found it, found it!" Said Luffy laughing</p><p>"It… It must've been just a fluke! H.Hey, you! I'm still standing, ain't I!? Come to me then! There's no way a daydreaming idiot like you can beat us! Where do you think you're going, Straw-hat!?" Yelled Sarkies</p><p>Luffy turned around, and Sarkies immediately screamed in fear.</p><p>"Where… The Sky," Said Luffy, pointing up a finger to the Sky.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Jaya 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"What is that idiot doing! It's already morning! 46 minutes late already! What if we can't ride the knock up stream?! Is the gold too heavy for him?! I bet he didn't even calculate that!!" Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No… I bet he didn't calculate that from the beginning." Said Usopp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yup. 110%" Agreed Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What if he lost?" Asked Chopper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If Luffy lost after that stupid guy beat up poor Frisk badly and comes back without anything, I'm going to kill Luffy!" Said Nami as she hugged Frisk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey!! Hey!! I did it!" Yelled Luffy coming towards everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see Luffy holding something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look what I got!! A Hercules beetle~!!!" Said Luffy in excitement</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the heck were you doing!!!" Screamed everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You all see the finished model of the augment Merry got. It has wings on the side, and the head has a rooster hairstyle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Going Merry flying model!!!" Said Usopp in excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It looks like it can fly~!!!" Said the trio with sparkles in their eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Looks a little worrying… Said Nami"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I think a pigeon would look better on the ship rather than a rooster." Said Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's not the problem, you idiot!!" Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You all board the Ship to get ready to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's go!" Said Luffy!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Roger!" Said, everyone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Before you leave, you see Montblanc come to the Ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kid!! This is where we say goodbye!! But, there is one simple truth…!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The Golden Bell, The sky island!!! No one has ever been able to prove that it did 'not' exist!!! People may say it's foolish, but who cares! Isn't that fantasy! Isn't that romantic!!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah!!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks… For your crewmate protecting the gold!!! Don't fall down from the sky… !!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shishishi!" Laughed Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Girl! Don't be afraid to fight for what you hold, dear. There is nothing wrong with that!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You nod your head smiling back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* The Ship starts heading towards the destination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Goodbye, old-man!!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks for everything!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't die!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't say that!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You all wave goodbye until he is no longer seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* The ship is sailing smoothly and you all should arrive in 4 more hours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You yawn. You are tired from the lack of sleep yesterday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, Frisk! You must be tired from today. We have 4 more hours till we arrive so you can take a nap. I'll make sure to wake you up when it's time." Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You nod and say thank you. You go to the girl's room and jump into the hammock, falling asleep immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Ship sails smoothly without any accidents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Poor girl must be exhausted…" Said Usopp while working on a new gadget</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, she was helping even after being injured like that. I'm not sure if she got to sleep at all." Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... It's weird how normally she moves despite the injury. People should normally be groaning from the pain." Said Chopper worriedly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?" Said Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I just never saw Frisk express that she is in pain. It's a natural response. However, while Frisk does flinch in pain sometimes, it's barely noticeable, and she doesn't make a noise at all. No matter what, everyone's first response is to make some kind of sound from pain. However, Frisk doesn't even change her expression despite the injuries and makes no noise. This also happened when I treated her in Alabasta and on Drum Island.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you suggesting?" Said Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well… I'm not sure, to be honest. Frisk feels the pain but chooses not to show it? I don't understand why, though. From my diagnosis of her today, I know that she must be feeling a lot of pain right now. She recovers even slower than the average person."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"..." The crew falls into silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Does anyone know why Miss assistant came to the sea with you guys?" Asked Robin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, Luffy asked her to join, and she accepted pretty easily. I think she's the only one that didn't make a fuss about joining his crew besides me, of course!" Said Usopp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, please, you were like, "I'll meet you guys in the sea." and Luffy was like, join in, and you were so happy." Said Nami laughing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Argh! Don't hurt me with facts!" Said Usopp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's her dream?" Asked Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know, I don't think we ever heard what her goal was even though she asked all of ours." Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I don't think anyone of us knows." Said Chopper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know." Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. No one knows." Said Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seems like it." Said Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...................."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone stares at Luffy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?! You know it?!" Exclaimed everyone to Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah? I asked her, and she told me. She would have answered you guys if you asked, you know. You, guys, are silly." Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"To be outdone by Luffy… I feel shameful…" Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yup…" Agreed Usopp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shishishi, I'm the captain! Of course, I should know." Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... So what did Miss assistant want?" Asked Robin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She said she wants to find what is essential to her." Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Essential to her… Huh, that's pretty deep," Said Nami.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Frisk-san is mysterious… Just like our lovely Robin-chan here ♡♡♡~" Said Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stupid Pervert." Said Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What was that!? You stupid Marimo!?" Said Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh? Say that again!?" Said Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami bonks both of them on the head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're going to wake Frisk up, you idiots!! Let her rest until it's time. I'm sure Frisk will tell us more when the time is right." Said Nami softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You wake up, and you feel well-rested. You hear a knock and open the door. You see Nami. You smile and ask her if it is time. She nods her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry Frisk, we wanted you to rest for one more hour, but the stream came faster than we thought." Said Nami with a guilty expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You shake your head, telling her that you are well-rested. You and Nami quickly head out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* The boat shakes violently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ahh!! Suddenly the waves are getting violent!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're going to sink!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That means it's exploding soon!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Navigator!! What does the log pose say?" Yelled Robin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh? The Log pose is pointing towards that cloud!!!" Yelled Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The conditions are perfect, brother!" Said Masira</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, The size of the knock upstream seems good too!!" Said Shoujou</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We can go?!" Asked Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah! You guys can! We'll take you guys to the center of the whirlpool!!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And then? And then what do we do?!!" Yelled Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You ride the current!! Go to the middle of the whirlpool!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In that giant Whirlpool?!!!" Screamed Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I never heard that we're going to the middle of the Whirlpool!" Screeched Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Chopper doesn't say a word looking very excited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry!! I'll protect Nami, Robin, and Frisk no matter what!!!" Said Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have never seen a whirlpool this big…" Said Robin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I give up!!! I give up!!! Let's retreat!!! Send me back!!!" Cried Usopp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Give up Usopp… We're too late to back off now." Said Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You find this very thrilling, and seeing how you are going on this crazy method to go to sky island, fills you with determination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's go~!!! To Sky island~!!!" Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A giant seaking comes out trying to survive the whirlpool but gets sucked in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Nami, Usopp, and even Chopper are now scared to even further and want to go back now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Luffy!! It's still not too late!! Sky island is a dream of a dream!!!" Said Us</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dream of a dream!!! I agree! If I don't go on this epic adventure, I will regret it forever!!!" Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Zehahahaha! I found you Straw hat Luffy!!!" Said Blackbeard in a raft</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who is he?" Asked Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That… We saw him in Mock town!" Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have come to claim your 100,000,000 bounties!!" Said Blackbeard showing Luffy's bounty and Zoro's bounty</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"100,000,000 berries! Let's go!" Said Luffy excitedly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“60,000,000. Hmph, I'm not as happy." Said Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop being happy!!" Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* While the conversation goes on, you look at the man. Something feels off about his SOUL. It doesn't feel like he has one. Does he have more than one SOUL with him? You snap out of your thoughts as the Ship starts to rise in elevation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"EVERYONE!!! GO GRAB THE MAST OR GO TO THE ROOMS!!!" Yelled Sanji at the top of his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh…?!" Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Suddenly, in a matter of milliseconds, you guys are soaring into the air with the raft of the other pirates not to be seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's going on??!! The Ship is moving vertically!!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait…!!! It can't be that easy." Said Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong?" Asked Usopp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The whole ship is lifting off from the water…!!" Said Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"At this rate, we're going to be flicked off!!!" Said Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah!!! What… What's that!!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You all see the seaking that you saw earlier falling down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seaking!!! It's the same one that got sucked in by the whirlpool…!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a matter of time until that happens to us!!" Said Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is this how we die?!" Said Chopper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look at that!! It's the victims of this knock upstream!!" Cried Usopp as other ship parts started to fall down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Open the sails!! Right now!!!" Ordered Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This an Ocean!!! Not just a pillar of water with a current that goes up!!! And from the steam of water, it creates a wind!!! If the enemy is the ocean and the wind, we have to navigate!! Who is the Navigator of this Ship?!!" Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see the confidence Nami emits, and it spreads to everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's Nami!!!" Said, everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay! Everyone do what Nami-swan tells you to do!!" Said Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aye, Aye!!" Said, everyone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* With Nami's orders, the Ship eventually starts to fly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Amazing. The boat is flying!!!" Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really!?" Said Usopp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nami-swan is so cool!" Said Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Heh... "Said Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We did it…" Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nami!!! Are we almost at sky island now?!!" Asked Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If there is, it would be above the clouds." Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wonder what will be there…!!!" Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* An entire unknown territory, a new adventure fills you with determination.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Skypiea 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>* Suddenly, You can't breathe. It is as if you are in the water. You all can't breathe for a few seconds. You all burst out from the water, and the ship lands. Everyone is gasping for air right now. The atmosphere also feels lighter. You feel like Papyrus made your SOUL blue again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...!! Damn...What happened? Is everyone alright…?" Said Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Everyone seems a little dazed but alive. Usopp fainted, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey!!! Look, you guys!! Outside the ship!!!" Said Luffy starting to catch his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You all see a sea of clouds surrounding the ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"On top of the clouds…!! How are we sailing on clouds…!!?" Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course we can sail on top of it!! They're just clouds." Said Luffy as a matter of fact</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, That's impossible!!" Said Zoro, Sanji, and Chopper immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You poke at Usopp with a stick to wake him up. Chopper notices what you are doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is bad; Usopp isn't breathing!!!" Said Chopper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What!!? Think of something! Do CPR!" Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, I'll do CPR on Nami-swan!" Said Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You're surprised that Luffy knows what CPR is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Idiot…" Muttered Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Chopper manages to have Usopp cough the water out by pressing on his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In other words, This… Is the "Sea of the Sky"!! But look, the log pose is still pointing up!!" Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe this is only the middle part of the "Millennium cumulonimbus"..." Said Robin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We need to go higher…? How??" Asked Chopper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see Usopp about to take a dive in the sea of clouds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Hey, Hey! Don't fool around. We still don't know anything about this sea!!" Said Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A sea is a sea!" Said Usopp, still diving into the clouds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* We wait for a bit but don't see Usopp come back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just a thought, but… is there really a seafloor?" Said Robin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You mean…!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Usopp!!!" Luffy screamed, stretching his arm down the sea of clouds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I told that idiot not to fool around!!" Said Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Extend your arm as far as you can!!" Said Robin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I can't see if I only rely on my touch…!!" Said Luffy crying</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, I'll handle it!!" Said Robin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ojos Fleur!!" Said Robin crossing her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* After a minute, Robin tells Luffy to pull back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Usopp pops back up from the clouds with Luffy grabbing on to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You did it!! You pulled…" Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You all quickly see a giant octopus and a sea serpent trying to eat Usopp."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Something followed him!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"waaaaah!" Cried Nami and Chopper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing to be scared about!!!" Said Zoro as he cut the octopus arm up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* The sea serpent tried to eat the boat as a whole, but Sanji kicked it and downed it in one go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So there are animals in the clouds… Looks like it's better to think of this place as an ocean rather than a cloud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“GIYAAAAAAAH” Screamed Usopp suddenly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So noisy! What is it this time, Usopp!!!" Said Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My pants… This was in my pants…" Said Usopp pulling out a strange-looking fish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sky island so scary. Sky island so scary" Usopp started crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Such a tough day for him." Said Robin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You pick up the fish and show it to robin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then… This would be a "Sky Fish"? It's the strange creature described in Norland's Diary. I think because there is no seafloor in this sky ocean, they must've evolved into various forms to survive." Said Robin while touching the fish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So some became flat, and some became like balloons?" Asked Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, all to make themselves lighter because the buoyant force here is much weaker than seawater." Said Robin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Their scales look like feathers… But the carnivorous mouth is weird." Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see Luffy take the fish to Sanji while their conversation goes on. Luffy and Sanji quickly come out with a dish of what looks to be the fish they just had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I sautéd it." Said Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is yummy!!!" Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It tastes really nice!!! I've never experienced this flavor!" Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You start looking out with Chopper with binoculars. You both notice another ship. You also see a person on top of the clouds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh! A ship… Hey Everyone!! There is a ship and… a person?" Said Chopper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* The ship explodes by the person on top of the clouds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eh…!?" said Chopper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, What is it, Frisk, Chopper?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wah Yah!!!" Chopper starts making sounds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Frisk, Chopper, a ship? A ship is over there!?" asked Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No...Um, there was a ship… But the ship isn't there anymore!!" Said Chopper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean!?" Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see that Chopper is panicking. You cut off from Chopper babbling on and quickly tell them that a hostile enemy is heading towards us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"ENEMIES?!" Said Nami and Usopp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You nod your head. Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji get ready for battle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You pull out your frying pan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Someone's coming!! It's running on the cloud!!!" Said Usopp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* The stranger with a mask jumps towards the ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro try to retaliate against them but quickly get kicked down by the enemy. They are not at their usual strength right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eh? Wait, what's wrong with you three!!" Screamed Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see the enemy go towards Nami. You stand in front of Nami and smack the enemy away from the boat</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You stupid blue sea people!" Said the enemy jumping into the air and shooting his bazooka towards the Merry</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You quickly deflect the shell by launching it back towards him, but he dodges it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's enough!!!" Said another voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* It's an old man with a suit of knight armor and a lance on top of a bird. He lunges towards the enemy sending him flying away into the sea of clouds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What! Who is it this time!!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* The old man lands on the Merry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oooh, I am… The knight of the sky!!" Replied the old man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_______________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's going on…!! Who was that guy!? Also, you three are so useless!!! Three on one, and you still lost!! Thank god Frisk picked the slack!" Yelled Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you for saving us." Said Chopper bowing down to the knight</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't mention it. It couldn't be helped." Replied the knight</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tsk. That was… embarrassing." Said Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For some reason… My body can't move very well." Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... that's because the oxygen is scarce here." Said Robin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Frisk moved pretty fine, though?" Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That is true…" Said Usopp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Everyone quickly looks at you. You tell them that you have experienced this type of environment before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Now, wait a minute… You probably have many questions, but first things first, I need to talk business with you. I am a freelance mercenary. This is a hazardous part of the sea. Those who do not know how to fight in the sky will be attacked by those guerillas. Or become food for the sky-fish. One whistle will cost you 5 million extol, for me to come and save you!" Said the knight</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Everyone is confused as you all don't have any context of what he is talking about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What're you talking about, Mister?" Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh!! Quit acting like a fool… The price is meager already!! I won't accept even 1 extol less than that!! I have living expenses, too!!" Said the knight</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's why i'm asking you what an extol is, and what is the whistling thing?" Said Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* The knight seems to be shocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>".... You people didn't come here through the top of high west? Then you must have been to one or two islands, right!?" Asked the knight</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I told you I don't know what you're talking about, mister." Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait!! There are other ways to get to this sky sea!? And by one or two islands… You mean there's more than one sky island?" Asked Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...What?! So you guys actually came via that monstrous stream!!? I never thought there would still be people this brave…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We almost died!! If we'd patiently collected more information, we could've used a safer method…" Said Nami screaming at Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you lose one or two crew?" Asked the knight</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope, we're all here." Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Other routes are not like this… if 100 people want to go to sky island through the other routes, it would be a gamble with no way to predict how many would survive. However, the knock-up stream means that either everyone dies or everyone gets there together. Either 0 or 100, not many dare to take this gamble. Especially people these years. I deeply respect your navigator, who has both courage and real strength." Said the knight</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Nami is embarrassed. You pat her on the shoulder, proud of her abilities. The knight drops a whistle to you all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"One whistle, blow this whistle once, and I will come down from Heaven to save you!!! Using the currency of the sky, each whistle would cost 5 million extol, but your first whistle will be free as my gift to you." Said the knight as he was ready to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait!!! We don't even know your name…" Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would be Gan Fall, the knight of the sky!!! This is my partner Pierre!!!" Said Gan Fall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* While Gan Fall leaves, he explains how his bird can become a Pegasus by eating the horse-horse fruit. However, it's not as majestic like the fairy tail suggests and even looks a little hideous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A little bit off…" Thought everyone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wish you luck, brave ones!!" Said Gan Fall as he left flying with the pegasus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... In the end, he didn't really tell us anything useful!" Said Robin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then how do we get higher?" Asked Usopp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, let's call mister and ask him." Said Luffy, about to blow the whistle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*Nami and Usopp quickly stop him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wa-wa-wa wait!! Wait a minute, Luffy!! This is only for an emergency!!" Said Nami, chocking Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If that weird Mask guy comes again, what will we do without the whistle!!" Said Usopp pulling Luffy's face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anyways, let's just get the ship moving." Said Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Look over there!" Said Chopper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You and Robin see where Chopper is pointing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's that… looks like a waterfall, but.." Said Robin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That cloud is weird, right?" Said Chopper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay! It's decided. Let's go over there and check it out!!" Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You all start heading there, eventually arriving at clouds where you can get on top of. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper start navigating the ship by telling you all which directions to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Good! We seem to have passed through." Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You all see a massive gate saying HEAVEN'S GATE.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gotta be a bad omen. It's like we're going to die…" Said Usopp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... Yeah, But maybe we're actually dead already?" Said Zoro jokingly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really? If that's so, then that would explain this strange world…" Said Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You find it amusing how Zoro and Sanji can have everyday conversations sometimes without at each other's throats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're already dead!!?" Screamed Chopper in his naivety</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Heaven? Looks fun!!! We're finally gonna get there!!" Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You all arrive at the front of the gate and see an old lady taking pictures of everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you here for sightseeing? Or… For fighting? Actually, it doesn't matter why you're here. If you want to go up, each person must pay a 1 billion extol entrance fee. That's the law." Said the old lady with wings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"1 billion extol, how much is that when converted to berry?" Asked Usopp with sweat dropping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... If we...Um... Don't have any money…" Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You tell Nami that you can pull out money if you need to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shh!! We're trying to save here!" Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can still go up." Said the old lady</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really!!???" Said Usopp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you don't want to go up… It's okay too. I'm not a guard, nor am I a soldier. I just want to know your intentions." Said the old lady ominously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then we're going. We want to go to sky island!! We're going, Granny!!" Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really? Eight people, right?" Asked the old lady.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right. But how do we get up?" Asked Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Suddenly, two claws come out under the boat and grabs on to the broken wings of Merry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gyah!! What!? Something appeared!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's white sea's special "Speedy Shrimp"..." Said the old lady</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Waaah!! It started to move!! It's climbing the waterfall!!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* The shrimp starts to move at a high-speed rate. You quickly hold on to Sanji as there was nothing to latch on to at the moment. He looks delighted despite the chaos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I shall hold onto you with my life Frisk-san!!" Said Sanji with hearts in his eyes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You smile and clutch onto him harder. Seeing how you will see sky island very soon fills you with determination.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Skypiea 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>* The Speedy Shrimp quickly takes the ship towards the top of the cloud.</p><p>"There's something written on top!! It's the exit!!" Said Usopp</p><p>"GodLand… Skypiea!!? It's not an exit!!! It's an entrance!!" Said Nami</p><p>* You all soar through the sky and burst out of the hole. You see a bright light and an island that's in the sky.</p><p>"There's an Island…!!! It's sky island~~~~!!!!" Said Luffy</p><p>* As soon as the ship arrives at the Island, Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper jump down.</p><p>"Uhoooo!! The surface of this island is the fluffy cloud!!!" Said Usopp</p><p>"Yah~~~!! Sky island~~~~!!!" Squealed Luffy and Chopper in excitement.</p><p>"Hey, What about the anchor!? There's probably no bottom here, right!?" Said Zoro from the boat</p><p>"Don't worry about it!! Hurry! Look, this beach is so fluffy!!!" Said Luffy</p><p>"Don't Worry... You…" Zoro deadpanned</p><p>"Anyway, this scenery is really amazing… It's like in a dream... "Said Zoro</p><p>"Yup… Also, seeing their happy faces… Hahaha, you just can't help it." Said Sanji as he got ready to swim in the cloud</p><p>"Yahoo~~~!!!" Said Sanji in happiness as he dived in the cloud.</p><p>"You're the same as them!" Said Zoro</p><p>* Nami gets harassed by the South Bird, flying away in anger.</p><p>"Jeez, forgot to let him go earlier.." Said Nami</p><p>"There seem to be people living here; it can probably survive." Said Zoro</p><p>"And the anchor?" Asked Nami</p><p>"I put it down… That...Fluffy cloud seems to be the foundation of the island." Said Zoro</p><p>"...Hey, isn't "Skypiea" Said Robin</p><p>"Yup, it's the same as the name on the map that Luffy found! That 200-year-old galleon that fell on us really did come here. At that Time, I didn't really think a world in the sky existed, but…" Said Nami</p><p>* Nami jumps down from the ship and lands on the fluffy clouds.</p><p>"Look!! Haha. After experiencing it first hand, there's no more doubt about its existence!!" Said Nami</p><p>* Nami joins the rest of the crew playing around the beach.</p><p>"... What about you two?"</p><p>"Ah, I'll go too." Said Zoro</p><p>* You nod your head agreeing.</p><p>"I never thought… Navigating and landing… Could be adventurous too." Said Robin</p><p>* You and Zoro both look at Robin. There seems to be something more to her past than she lets on to.</p><p>* Everyone starts exploring and relaxing at the beach. Luffy finds a fruit he just can't chew on and throws it at Usopp. You, Chopper, and Nami relax at a chair made of clouds, Sanji picking flowers for Nami, Zoro, and Robin enjoying the scenery.</p><p>* You all start to hear music from somewhere and see a fox walking towards Zoro.</p><p>"Suu!! Suu!! It says.</p><p>"Oh!! What's this? A fox?" Said Zoro</p><p>"Hey, There's someone over there!!" Said Sanji pointing at a hill made out of clouds.</p><p>"Is it… Another guerilla!?" Said Usopp in worry</p><p>"Wait, That's not it!!! It's an angel!!" Said Sanji</p><p>"Angel!!?" Exclaimed everyone</p><p>* The person playing the music stops and looks at us.</p><p>"Heso!! Are you guys from the blue sea? Suu, come here!" Said the stranger</p><p>"We flew up here from the bottom. Do you live here?" Asked Luffy</p><p>"Yes, I live here." Said the stranger</p><p>"This is Skypiea's angel beach. Hehe, that's Konasshu. Do you want to drink it?" Asked the stranger pointing towards the fruit, Luffy was holding.</p><p>* Luffy gave the fruit to her.</p><p>"The top is like steel, so biting won't do anything. You have to go from the bottom…" She said as she carved out the bottom of the fruit.</p><p>"Alright, Enjoy!" Said the stranger putting in a straw and giving it to Luffy.</p><p>"Yum!! It tastes so good!!" Said Luffy</p><p>"I'm Conis. If you have any problems, please let me help you." Said Conis</p><p>"Yes, I have a problem. Your gaze burns a hole in my heart…" Said Sanji while his ears got pulled by Nami</p><p>"Go away." Said Nami</p><p>"There are so many things we want to know. To start with, everything here is so strange to us…" Said Nami</p><p>"Yes, please ask me anything!" Said Conis</p><p>"Hey, something's coming from the sea!" Said Zoro</p><p>* You all see a small figure heading towards the beach.</p><p>"Ah, it's my dad.</p><p>"Conis, Heso!!" Said her dad waving his hands.</p><p>"Yes! Heso, father!" Said Conis</p><p>"Er, what are you saying!?" Said Luffy.</p><p>* Conis' father fails to stop his vehicle and slams it into the tree.</p><p>"Is anybody hurt?" Asked Conis' dad</p><p>"Ask yourself that first!!!" Said Zoro</p><p>"Luffy didn't you recover that thing from under the sea!?" Asked Nami</p><p>"Yeah, I did." Said Luffy</p><p>* Conis' father introduces himself. His name is Pagaya, and he invited all of you guys to join for food. Nami asks how the waver functions. Luffy almost drowns but is saved by Sanji and Zoro. Nami invites you to ride the waver with her, and you cling onto her hugging her waist. Nami is proficient at it on her first try. Apparently, it usually takes 10 years to get good at using this equipment.</p><p>"What…!! Unbelievable…!!" Said Pagaya.</p><p>"Miss Nami, you're the best~~~," Said Sanji</p><p>"Hey, Nami!! We're going to the mister's house! Come back now!! Stupid!!" Said Luffy</p><p>* Sanji kicks Luffy in the head.</p><p>"You guys, go ahead!! Mister, can I play a little longer!?" Asked Nami</p><p>"Yes, but please be careful!!" Said Pagaya.</p><p>_____________________________________________________________</p><p>"It's like we're in a dream, Frisk! There actually exists such a boat that can sail freely without wind!! I wonder if this works on normal seas…!? I really wish I could bring a waver back with us!!" Said Nami</p><p>* You are excited too. You tell Nami that it would be fun if you can ride this in the blue ocean.</p><p>"I know, right!!" Said Nami</p><p>* You and Nami arrive towards a vast land with trees more significant than anywhere seen before.</p><p>"So...So… Huge… What is this?? There's real land here..." Asked Nami</p><p>"These trees are all gigantic… I wonder how old they are? I can't even see the top.</p><p>* You both hear some noises. Something doesn't feel right, and you both know it.</p><p>"Let's go back, Frisk! I don't like this place… It's probably better to just leave.</p><p>* You nod your head, agreeing with her. Just as Nami is turning the waver, the guerrillas you guys encountered earlier came aiming his bazooka towards you guys again. You pull out your frying pan immediately in preparation. However, he fires it towards the trees, causing a massive explosion. In the blast, a random stranger covered in blood comes out.</p><p>"Hey…!! Girls!! Please help me!! Let me ride…!! On your boat…!! Let me get on…!! I beg of you!!! I'll do anything to repay you…" Said the injured man</p><p>"Let me ride… but there's no seat..!! Would he fit? I don't know…!!" Said Nami</p><p>"Wah!! A guerilla…" Said the injured man noticing the man with the mask</p><p>* A vast light envelopes the stranger.</p><p>"Eh!?" Said the injured man</p><p>* Suddenly, massive lighting strikes down on top of the injured man. You and Nami cover the light with your arm due to how bright the light is. Nami starts steering us into safety.</p><p>"Damn…!! Is that Enel!? How dare you do that to the Vearth…!!" Said the Guerrilla starts going away from the scene.</p><p>"Get a water dial!! Extinguish the fire!!" Said a voice from the giant forest.</p><p>* You and Nami quickly hide behind the walls to not get noticed. You both start to eavesdrop on the voices.</p><p>"I think that guy was talking to somebody…?"</p><p>"It was with the guerilla that got away just now.</p><p>"Woof!! Woof!!"</p><p>"Hey, Tell that dog to shut up!"</p><p>"That guy was begging for his life, right?"</p><p>"But what was Enel-Sama thinking? Why did he do it himself…?"</p><p>"Time was up probably.</p><p>"Time was up?"</p><p>"The next group of illegal trespassers has already entered this country."</p><p>"Again?"</p><p>"We received a message from Amazon. It seems eight citizens of the blue sea came upon a ship."</p><p>* You both recognize immediately that they are referring to you guys.</p><p>"Eight? At least it's divisible by four!"</p><p>* While there are questions to think about, you first quickly tug at Nami and tell her that you guys should warn the others. Nami seems to snap out of her thoughts.</p><p>"Right!! Let's go, Frisk! Hopefully, the others are safe..." Said Nami worried sick right now</p><p>* You see that Nami is a bit shocked right now. You tap her shoulders. You tell her that they should worry about Luffy not wrecking everything. Not the other way around. You give a broad smile to her.</p><p>"Haha.. you got that right. Thanks, Frisk. I feel much better now." Said Nami</p><p>* You guys start heading back.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Skypiea 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>* Upon arrival, you see others at the beach with a group of people that looks like the police of this sky island.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Luffy!! Don't oppose those men!!" Yelled Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't oppose them...? Hey, Nami!! Can we afford to pay an entry fee of 7 million Berry?" Asked Usopp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... That's good! So we can still just pay the fee… 7 million berries…" Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's too damn expensive!!!!" Screeched Nami ramming the waver into what looks like the leader of the police here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mister, Thanks for letting me use the waver. It was enjoyable!!" Said Nami, quickly giving it back to Pagaya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, no, don't mention it… However, you are in big trouble…!!" Said Pagaya</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Nami grabs Luffy's hand and starts dragging him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's run now, Luffy!!" Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What!! Why? Didn't you already attack them!?" Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If we mess with God, it'll be a real pain!! Besides, that was just an accident!!" Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hold it! There is no escape!!! Not only were you impolite to us, but your action also hindered a public official, which is a class-5 crime…!! With the power invested in me by God Enel, I sentence you to cloud drifting!!" Said the leader</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Conis explains that cloud drifting is a punishment of putting the ship on a piece of island cloud so that you will all drift in the sky until you die. It's the death penalty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see…No wonder ships would fall from the empty sky…" Said Robin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" Asked Usopp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The galleon that fell from the sky. It probably received the same sentence 200 years ago." Said Robin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get them!!!" Yelled the leader</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* The enemies start shooting arrows towards everyone creating a line of cloud. The enemies can get on top of the cloud riding through it like a roller skater. However, despite the enemy's confidence, Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji defeat the enemies pretty quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"By the way, Nami… How much money do we have on board now?" Asked Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm, I do have Frisk store the money for us. Frisk, how much money do we have again?" whispered Nami.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You're not sure why Nami is whispering. You check your gold. You have 9420G left. Converting that into berries… You tell her that you have 942,000,000 berries left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We have 942,000 berries," Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You're about to tell her that she missed 3 zeroes, but Nami puts a hand over your mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"942,000? I guess we could be doing worse. That would last us for 2 weeks!" Said Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why are we so poor!? I'm the captain, so I'll say something… You guys should think about how you spend our money!!" Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It all goes towards feeding you!" Yelled everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You look at Nami with a blank stare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hehe, keep that a secret, will ya? Who knows how much more Luffy will eat if he finds out how much money we have."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You nod your head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Haha… You fools…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You all turn around and see the leader still conscious barely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It would have been fine if you had done as I said… We, the white berets, are the nicest enforcers in God's Land. They, on the other hand... Won't be so forgiving…!! With this, you have become class-2 criminals. No matter how much you cry or scream… Hahahahaha… The priests of "Upper Yard"... WIll personally Judge you!!! Heso!!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>__________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You all get ready to leave with Luffy excited to go on a new adventure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, where are you guys going." Asked Nami to Luffy, Sanji, and Usopp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm gonna get some food. You guys go ahead and prepare for our adventure!!" Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Argh!! That idiot…!! He still wants to go!? It's horrifying there!!" Said Nami to Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How would I know!?" Said Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't care, either way, so don't yell at me!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chopper! Frisk! You're on my side, right…?" Said Nami with a scary face</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't scare them! You know it yourself. Once Luffy is set on doing something, he'll do it even if we all protest it." Said Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You, Zoro, Nami, Chopper, and Robin start preparing to leave. The boat starts to dart at high speed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hold on!!! What's happening!!?" Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“AAAAh!!!!” Cried Chopper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You all see that a speedy shrimp bigger than the one before grabbed the boat and is taking you all somewhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where's it taking us!!? Hey!! Everyone abandon ship!! It's not too late!!" Ordered Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And the ship!!? If they take our ship…" Said Chopper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry!! I'll stay here!!" Said Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What!? What can you do by yourself!!?" Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Wait, it looks like they prepared to stop our escape, too. Those gigantic sky fish… They're chasing us with their huge mouth open!! Even if we jump, we won't survive..." Said Robin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What if we just take down the big shrimp!??" Chopper suggested</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's useless, whatever we do. Maybe… It's started!" Said Robin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You mean "Heaven's Judgement"...? So instead of sending pursues, they make us come to them… Such cunning bastards." Said Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then we're going to that island again!!? Luffy, Usopp, Sanji-kun!!!" Cried Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* A new threat, uncertainty, a feeling of dread hangs over you… But you stay determined.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Skypiea 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>* The shrimp drops the boat at an ancient sacrificial altar. Cloud sharks are swirling around the altar, and Zoro fights back one of the sharks attacking the ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Zoro" Yelled Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A shark!!! Zoro is losing to a shark!!!" Said Chopper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Zoro goes into the water with the Shark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah… He's not coming up… Did he get eaten..!?" Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gya~~!! Zoro's been eaten~~!!!" Said Chopper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If he was, the cloud would be turning red by now!" Said Robin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't say such scary things, Robin!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Zoro soon comes back up punching the Shark, causing it to go down. Zoro comes back up to the boat. You give Zoro clothes to change into. Zoro takes clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, Frisk...Damn! Looks like we won't be able to swim ashore… Where in the world are we?" Said Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All we know for certain is that this is a lake somewhere in the upper yard. It looks like a sacrificial altar." Said Robin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seems like we've been taken to a dangerous place by that damn shrimp…" Said Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wonder if heaven's judgment is to let us starve in this place?" Said Robin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Would something that normal really be done by God?" Said Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know… I've never met him," Said Robin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"With the ship's bottom in this state, we can't put it in the water. Anyway, please try to repair it somehow, Chopper!" Said Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eh!? Me? Understood!" Said Chopper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Repair it… So what are you going to do?" Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll enter the forest somehow and use this place as our gathering point. Luffy and the others will come here looking for us for sure. God's on this island, right? I want to go meet him." Said Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What!? Why would you want to meet someone scary like that!" Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... I dunno that depends on him." Said Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Zoro… is more arrogant than a god..." Said Chopper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't you know there are also priests here!? You mustn't anger God! This is just common sense!" Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry. I never pray to God!" Said Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't even believe in God, so why should I care!?" Said Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow~~!!" Said Chopper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, God! I have nothing to do with that guy!" Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Looks like we can use that vine." Said Zoro pointing at the vines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Robin and Nami decide to join Zoro to explore the forest. Nami for the berries and Robin to look for historical remains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Frisk, you want to come too?" Asked Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You look at Chopper. He seems to be afraid of being alone. You ask if he would like you to stay with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I. It's fine! I'm a man too! I'll look after the ship!" Said Chopper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You nod your head, believing that he will. You take the vine, and you land on the other side, swiftly joining the rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>__________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You all start exploring lead by Nami. She seems to have made a discovery using the binoculars and wants to see it for herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oi, Nami! Just tell me, what did you see?" Said Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nevermind that, just shut up and follow me. Somehow we must get out to the coast. Give me a hand." Said Nami fearing to jump from one branch to another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Normally, aren't people who say follow me supposed to be in the front?" Said Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So we'll know everything once we get to the coast, right?" Said Robin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes… Anyway, I have to get closer to make sure because I can't believe what I saw!!" Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You all walk towards the coast and find a house similar to the one Cricket was living in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...What the? Wasn't that one on the ground…? Is it the same one?" Said Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... No, it isn't! This is the other half of the one down there. This means that this island used to be on the ground… It was strange that this island wasn't made out of clouds..." Said Robin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was wondering at first because that house was two stories high… But there were no stairs to get to the 2nd floor… And there was no reason to build a house on a seaside cliff like that… Unless that cliff by the sea is the point of connection with this island! This is the other half of the island… This island was originally Jaya!" Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For some reason… That island split in two… And this half came to the sky. It was on the ground… But the golden city Norland found didn't sink….!!! For 400 years… Jaya had always been floating in the sky…!!" Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* With the new information, Nami is excited to find the golden city.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Weren't you afraid of the God on this island?" Said Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"God!?...Aiya… Who cares about God!? Are they worth more than money!?" Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You all start heading back to the ship. The sun starts setting down by the time you all arrive back. The boat seems to be in worse shape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The mast of Going Merry is gone… What kind of weird repair did he do?" Said Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course not!!! He was attacked!!! Chopper!!? We're sorry for being late!! Are you here!!? Answer me!! Chopper!!" Yelled Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Did the attacker chop him into pieces?" Said Robin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't make up scary thoughts like that!!!" Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oi, Chopper!! Where the heck are you!!? What happened here!!?" Yelled Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Chopper shows up from the ship crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing, I wasn't scared." Said Chopper in tears</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... I understand, be strong! Tell us everything that happened!" Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh!? Look! It's Going, Merry!! That's the altar!!" Said Usopp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You all turn around and see Luffy, Usopp, and Sanji coming towards your ship on a small boat. Everyone regroups at the boat. Gan Fall was being treated by Chopper because the knight was injured protecting Chopper and the ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anyways, let's just go ashore in the forest. We'll go camping next to the lake! If something happens, it'll be a better place to fight, too!" Said Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah!!! Camping!!" Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You all set up a tent next to the lake, debriefing what happened with everyone today. Sanji, Usopp, and Sanji explaining the trial that they had and the enemies using an ability called a mantra that can predict others' moves, Nami demonstrating the confirmation of the golden city, and how this island used to be a part of Jaya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gold, Eh!? I've been waiting for an adventure like this!!" Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yup, if you're interested, makes things easier." Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oi, oi, Luffy!! Did you forget… That raider's warning!!?" Said Usopp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"God will be angry!!" Said Chopper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hehe… Sounds interesting…!" Said Robin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nonetheless, with treasure up for grabs, pirates won't stay silent. Yeah?!" Said Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"With plenty of enemies…!! This is a game of survival!" Said Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yooooosh! It's decided!! We'll go and find gold!!!" Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* After the debrief, you all start to prepare for dinner. You start helping with Sanji cook while the others are scavenging. While the food is passed out, Nami explains the mission-briefing and plans for tomorrow. Going over Norland's picture book's contents, the golden city found 400 years ago, and how it disappeared without a trace. Connecting Jaya and this island as one entity previously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just one thing, we went to the forest in Jaya before, and those two forests are too different from having been the same forest." Said Zoro chewing on his food</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm… That is likely due to the strange substances inside the sea cloud and island cloud. The strange substances seem to abnormally enhance the plants' and animals' growth rates. If that's so, this theory can justify the ruins of a civilization that were swallowed by the forest." Said Robin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The big south birds that live here saved us!!" Said Chopper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, about that… Why did those south birds save you?" Said Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know, but those birds were calling the knight of the sky "God"..." Said Chopper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"God!? So then I just have to beat up that old guy!?" Said Luffy pointing at Gan Fall</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course not!! You idiot!!" Said Usopp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anyways, Let's think back on the information on golden city… That we read in Norland's Diary!" Said Nami like a teacher</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He saw gold!!!" Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Duh, moron!!" Said Usopp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There was something about some huge bell-shaped gold, then something about the south bird…" Said Sanji recalling the diary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"On the last page of the diary, there is something very unclear, the things he wrote before he died. It was "I saw gold in the right eye of the skull" "Said Robin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's it!! Take a look at this!! I combined the map that robin found in Jaya… And the map Luffy found of skypiea. When I combine them to the point of Cricket's home…" Said Nami combining the maps</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You all see the map; it looks like a skull when combined together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look!! This is the Jaya… 400 years ago!! It looks like a skull!!" Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll just go straight to this point tomorrow. But we can't just leave the ship here, so we'll split into two groups." Said Nami pointing at the temple</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There is no doubt about it!! There's some huge amount of gold waiting for us here!!!" Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Seeing what awaits fills you with determination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* After the meal, you all start cleaning up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's getting late. If we don't put out the fire we're not using, we will only expose our position to the enemy." Said Robin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stupid… Did you hear that, Usopp? She wants to put out the fire!!" Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't say it like that. Robin has been living a dark life, so she couldn't have known." Said Usopp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...What do you mean?" Said Robin confused</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lighting a campfire is an obvious thing, yeah!!?" Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's the way of life to have a campfire on a camping night, even if we die tonight." Said Usopp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're the ones who are stupid." Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You laugh seeing how consistent their behaviors are regardless of the circumstances they are in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's enough!!! You know very well how dangerous this forest is, No!?" Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No." Luffy quickly said immediately</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There are those priests!! Guerillas, too! Plus, forests are always perilous at night!! There are beasts and monsters!!" Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Monsters~~~!!!??" Cried Chopper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yo, Luffy!! How's this for a woodpile?" Said Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Zoro and Sanji had created a woodpile already with a thumbs up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not you too!!!?" Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, Nami-san, those beasts are afraid of fire." Said Sanji as eyes were glowing in the forest, staring at us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Behind you, Behind you!! There are some things here already!!!" Cried Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Surprisingly, the wolves are here to join the campfire party with everyone. Luffy, Sanji, Usopp, Chopper, and even Nami joining the dance enjoying their time wild Zoro and Robin are sitting down enjoying the view. You sit in between the two enjoying your juice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Even the cloud wolves have been tamed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* The three of you turn around. It's Gan Fall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Haha… There is probably nobody else that would dare to cause so much noise in Enel's home." Said Gan Fall</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're awake. Are you allowed to move around?" Asked Robin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry to cause you trouble… I intended to be helpful, but…" Said Gan Fall</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean? You've helped enough. Thank you." Said Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There is some food left. Want some?" Said Robin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, but I really don't have the appetite." Said Gan Fall</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Gan Fall thanks everyone for helping him and tells you all that Pagaya and Conis are safe. The party goes on the whole night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* While there is peace right now, you also know that this is the calm before the storm. You pray for everyone's safety tomorrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Skypiea 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>* Everyone is asleep, and You, Nami, and Robin are sleeping in the tent. However, you feel someone poking at you. You see that it's Usopp. You ask what's wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can you go to the bathroom with me?" Usopp asked nervously</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You nod your head, seeing why not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks! Stupid Zoro telling me to not be a baby. At least you don't judge me, Frisk." Said Usopp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You and Usopp head to the lake. You both hear a hammering noise on the Merry. You both start to get closer to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's that noise…? There shouldn't be anyone on the ship right now.." Said Usopp hiding behind Frisk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You both see a figure repairing the ship. Thinking that it is a ghost, Usopp promptly faints head first. You lay him down, and you start heading towards the boat. Using the vines, you arrive back at the ship. You see the mysterious figure repairing the boat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh… It's you, Frisk..." Said the stranger</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You think you know who this is… Someone that's been journeying with you all the time. You see, it's SOUL. You ask if it's Merry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hehe… You caught me… I wanted to help you guys with your journey a little longer… I'm sorry I'm such a weak boat…" Said, Merry</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You shake your head. You tell Merry that this adventure would have been impossible without her help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't last much longer… I know my limits, but everyone here wants me to carry them even further." Said Merry with a sad smile</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Being unable to help a friend no matter what you do. You are reminded of Asriel. Your determination falters. You ask if there's anything you can do to save her. Merry shakes her head slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's okay, though… Because I'm happy to have served a crew like you guys… However, can you keep this a secret from the others? Just for a little longer..." Said, Merry</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You look at Merry silently. You nod your head, and you pick up a hammer and join fixing the ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You tell Merry that the least you could do is help her put the ship into its original state as much as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks… Frisk!" Said Merry with a wide smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You help fix Merry for several hours, and it looks to be in a much better state than it previously was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you for helping Frisk… But it's all good now. You should take some rest as you will need to go on an adventure today, right?" Said, Merry</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You nod your head. You slowly go back to the tent, waving around to Merry. You tell Merry that Usopp won't give up on Merry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...! We'll cross that bridge when we get there..." Said Merry</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see Usopp still unconscious on the carry him back to the camping grounds. After dropping him off, you go back to the tent. You wonder what Usopp's response would be if the Merry can't be saved. You worry, but there is nothing that you could do right now. You fall back asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* The next morning, Usopp starts telling everyone how somebody was fixing the ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look! I told you! Somebody was here before! It wasn't a dream, after all! Someone fixed the Going Merry…! You saw it too, right, Frisk?!" Said Usopp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yup… Even the broken mast was reattached." Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You're about to tell them Merry was there to fix it, but you recall the request Merry had for her to keep it a secret. You tell them that you set it with someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, it was just you, Frisk?" Said Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought it was some kinda ghost... " Said Usopp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You tell them that you fixed it with a kind and brave soul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So there are still good people in this world." Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Regardless, you did a lot of work. Good job, Frisk! Thanks for fixing Merry! Next time though, you could rely on us to help too!" Said Usopp with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You nod your head smiling back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Nami gathers the group and starts explaining what to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look at the map. This is the explore team's route: A straight line to the south. In this "Right Eye" place, there should be a ruin of some sort. Watch out for enemies and bring the gold back!" Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh? You keep saying gold this and gold that, but in the end, you're not going to get the gold yourself?" Asked Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Duh, it's scary." Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh? She wants to get gold so badly, yet she isn't willing to risk her life for it? So strange!" Said Chopper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anyway, at the same time, we will navigate ging merry through the island, which is very dangerous, too. We will land on shore as close to the ruin as possible. Then the teams will meet at the shore and leave this sky island! After that, we will be known as "The rich pirates," And we can buy anything we want!" Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You're about to tell everyone the amount of gold we have, but Nami puts a hand over your mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Any questions?" Said Nami, clearly being rhetorical.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, ma'am," Said everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright! Let's Go!" Said, everyone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* The exploration group is Luffy, Zoro, Chopper, Robin, and you, while the other group is Nami, Usopp, Sanji, and Gan Fall. You separate with them and start heading to the ruin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey! Where do you think you're going, Zoro!? West is this way! You are such an idiot with no sense of direction," Said Luffy pointing at the east</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oi, Luffy! Do you ever listen to other people? She said it's the skull's right eye, so it's to the right. That's this way! You dumbass," Said Zoro pointing to the west</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... Would you please tell them that we're going south, which is this way?" Said Robin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Okay." Said Chopper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* With the direction problem solved, you all start heading south.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"La la la~~ Hnmhnm~~~Hnm~~~ " Sang Luffy dragging a stick around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You pull out your stick from the inventory and copy Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Luffy, Frisk, that's a nice stick!" Said Chopper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nhahahahaha! I think so, too, but I can't give it to you. Go find one yourself." Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh okay, ~~~ Stick. Stick. Stick." Said Chopper looking for one</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about a stick?" Zoro deadpanned</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was worried that the forest would be a perilous place, but now I think it is really nothing to worry about." Said Chopper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eh~~~Chopper, you're brave today," Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yup!Hahahaha." Said Chopper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a bit depressing, actually. Nothing came at us when we went into the forest yesterday. Didn't meet a priest, either…" Said Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can relate, Chopper." Said Robin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh? Really? Hahaha," Laughed Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... What a strange group! Do they really want something to happen that badly?" Said Robin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You tell them that something is happening right now, pointing at the giant snake coming towards us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Run away~~~! It's a snake~~!" Said Luffy gleefully</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"AAH~~!" Cried Chopper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The size… is this an effect of the sky islands environment?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, big guy… I'll cut you in half…!" Said Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* The snake lunges forward, and everyone separates to dodge the attack. The wood that the snake bites start to melt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"P...Poison…!?" Said Chopper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If it's like that… Running away… is probably better…" Said Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Precisely…" Said Robin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shishishi! Good luck, everyone!" Said Luffy swinging away taunting the snake</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Everyone nods and starts to run away from the giant snake.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Skypiea 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>* Being back into safety. You start heading back to where everyone separated. You think that while the others have already gone on their way, you believe that Robin would at least go back to where you all were to try and find the others. You were correct as you see Robin looking for the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What should I do…? I’m back to where we were, but… Nobody is here. Did I get lost…?” Said Robin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You call out to Robin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Miss assistant!” Said Robin with a smile</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You tell her that you thought Robin would be here being the only logical one. Robin giggles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… What do you suggest we do ‘miss assistant’?” Said Robin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You tell her that the two of you should just go ahead and wait for them at the ruins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree... Well, shall we?” Said Robin; she pulls out her hand for you to grab</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You grab her hand. It’s soft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You both start heading towards the ruin. You begin to hear loud explosions and gunshots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The forest... Lost its tranquility,” Said Robin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You find some homes swallowed by the forest. Robin is about to investigate it until some goat human fell down from the tree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meh!! Women! This path leads to God’s shrine! You may not continue forward!!” Said the goat human</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get down from there, right away! Do you have any idea how valuable those historical ruins are?” Said Robin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? You’ll see, Cheeky little girls! God Enel ordered us to eliminate any intruders who entered the fo….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Robin promptly twits his spines with her devil fruit causing him to faint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You deserved it, you bad-mannered idiot!!” Said Robin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* We start heading deeper into the ruins, and Robin begins to investigate. You take some pictures for Robin to see later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you ‘miss assistant.’” Said Robin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* She starts to analyze the information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A tombstone for the city itself… It was probably constructed by the descendants after the city fell… Shandora… So that’s the name of that famous ancient city…? Year 402… The city prospered more than 1100 years ago… They disappeared… 800 years ago…!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* While Robin is engrossed in her research, you see a giant figure crawling up behind her. You quickly alert her that someone is behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s There!?” Said Robin turning her back immediately</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, I wanted to surprise you girls. What cute ladies… My name is Yama. Prepare to die.” Said Yama</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You know that Robin wants to explore the ruins intact. You and Robin quickly look at each other in the eye. You sign to her that you’ll lure the fat man away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“....!! But…” Said Robin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You give Robin a thumbs up. You immediately throw a rock at him. You call him a fat bastard and ask if he ate his parents to become that big.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you say!? I’ll crush your little body!” Said Yama</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You stick out your tongue, and you start running away from the ruin separating from Robin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be careful, Frisk!” Yelled Robin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You think it’s the first time Robin called out your name. Seeing how Robin called your name for the first time fills you with determination. You go further away until the ruins are nowhere to be seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wuuu!!Phuf phuf phuf mehh!!! You better prepare for bringing only yourself here! Though it’s not like you had a chance even if there were two of you. I’ll kill you slowly!” Said Yama</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You get ready for battle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You keep dodging Yama’s attacks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re like a little rat running around! You’re not even fighting back. Pathetic! Just die! Drop mountain!!!!” Said Yama jumping towards Frisk</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You quickly dodge out of the way. You can avoid it all day, but you also know that you can’t finish him. You decide to call for help…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, partner! Leave it to me.” Said Chara inside her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>__________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After getting back up from a dive kick, Yama noticed that the girl looks different now. She has her eyes open, which is red, and she has a knife out and is smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, you look like a pig. But I wonder if you’ll also scream like a pig?” Said Chara</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh!? You think you can do something with your tiny knife?!” Said Yama</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing! There’s one thing I agree with you... It’s kill or be killed! You should better be prepared because soon… Your last hour strikes :)” Said Chara</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chara immediately dashes in front of Yama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chara slashes through Yama’s stomach once. 10000 damage. It’s a critical hit!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yama falls down immediately unable to comprehend what’s even going on. Yama is breathing heavily still alive, though. Chara walks up to the fallen body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“P...Please. I’m sorry… I won’t bother you… Ever again…” Said Yama</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay!” Said Chara with a broad smile</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“R...Really?” Said Yama</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Just join your friends in hell!” Said Chara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“AHHHHHH, in that case…!! I’ll kill you!! Wuheheheh” Said Yama grabbing Frisk’s body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chara, unfazed by his action, slashes at Yama’s neck. 9999999 damage. Blood spills out of Yama’s body like a fountain. His body goes limp immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boring… He didn’t even squeal that much. Oh no! I killed him… Frisk is going to nag me to death… Whatever, She called for help so she shouldn’t be mad! Yeah!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_______________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You regain consciousness. You see that Yama has fallen to a gruesome end. You frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Don’t blame me! You called for help!” Said Chara</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You understand the choice Chara made. While you are not happy. You do not argue with her as it was your choice to ask for Chara’s help. However, you decide to give the body a proper burial.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* After a few moments digging the body in a whole. You cover it up with dirt and plant a buttercup flower in front of it. You pray for it’s SOUL to a better place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...You give your MERCY to everyone too much Frisk…” Said Chara</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You shake your head sadly. You say you do not give it enough. You start heading towards the ruin, assuming that others would eventually be there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You keep walking at the ruins. You find a giant beanstalk in ruins, just like from the story Jack and the beanstalk. You see it amusing and start climbing it up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You eventually climb to the top, and you find Chopper. He is a little injured</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha… Ha… I lost him… Yes! He’s probably a priest, too! I’m lucky there are a lot of places to hide here!” Said Chopper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You call out Chopper, and he turns around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Frisk! I missed you so much!” Said Chopper hugging Frisk and crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You hugged Chopper back tightly and said that he was courageous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get o….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You feel something is wrong. You quickly push Chopper out of the way. Some barbed wire slashes at you, cutting your skin deep. HP 1/20. The last thing you hear is Chopper calling you your name...</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Skypiea 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>* You wake back up and see that you are bandaged up. HP 4/20. You don’t know how long you were unconscious. You are in a bad state but can still move. You come outside the broken house and think that Chopper put you in there to be safe. You hear a loud thunder. You quickly start to head there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You arrive, and you see the others. You see Gan Fall, Chopper, Zoro, Robin, and the native man Wyper at the ground burnt up and Nami as the only one standing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please take me with you to... the dream world! P...Please?” Said Nami with fear in her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hahaha, good, follow me… Good for you! Anyway, people who never give in fear are annoying.” Said Enel</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y...Yeah..” Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see that this Enel is an immense threat. You immediately pull out the frying pan and run up to Enel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“FRISK!!! Don’t attack him!! He’s too powerful!!” Cried Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? It seems that we have an extra survivor. It would be wise to listen to this g…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You smack Enel in the face with the frying pan with all your might. You do 1554 damage. Enel lands on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“EHHHHHH!??!” Said Nami in shock</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh...What?! How did you hit me!! It must have been a fluke!” Said Enel standing back up immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You smack him again. He falls to the ground also. Doing 1542 damage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is going on?! How can Frisk hurt him?!” Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You tell her that you’re hitting him with determination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… What?” Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Die!!” Said Enel shooting lightning towards Frisk</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You keep dodging the lightning left and right. However, there are too many. Eventually, one of the lightning grazes you again. HP 1/20. You fall to the ground. You’re about to get back up, but Enel immediately teleports in front of you. He grabs your head, and lightning shocks your body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“FRISK!!!” Cried Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enel drops Frisk’s head after shocking her for 10 seconds. They see Frisk swaying backward and forwards, and Enel turns around. However, Frisk stomps the ground and stands up straight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... You’re going to have to try a little harder than that…” Said Frisk</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ You withstood that attack? Interesting!” Said Enel</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hahaha… Well, I’m going to do it again. So do keep on trying…” Said Enel while pointing his fingers towards Frisk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“FRISK!!” Screamed Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enel Zapped Frisk again and again over and over. Nami watched in horror as Frisk was being tortured. However, despite looking worse than anything, Frisk still stood firm on the ground. Not losing consciousness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Now you really have my curiosity! Let’s see how much more you can handle! 50 million volts!” Said Enel</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frisk gets struck down. With her body, all battered up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmph, that’s what I…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frisk slowly but surely, gets back up again. Nami’s tears heavily fall down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“STOP FRISK. YOU’ll DIE AT THIS RATE!?” Cried Nami desperately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why you…! Fear me! God’s Judgement!!!” Said Enel, as he struck down where Frisk was multiple times. It sends others away from the impact, and a vast crater is created. Frisk is entirely black now, with the smell of flesh being roasted alive. However, Frisk still stood back up on two feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are nothing more than a piece of trash blocking my way… Why do you all still stand up…!?” Said Enel</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“.....If you get past me, you’ll… You’ll destroy them all, won’t you? Everyone… Everyone’s hopes. Everyone’s dreams. Vanquished in an instant. But I won’t let you do that… You’re going to have to try harder than THAT… If I hold on… I know someone that can defeat you…! I… We believe in Luffy!!” Said Frisk, barely standing and wheezing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami stands in front of Frisk, spreading her arm against Enel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...! Nami..!” Said Frisk</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Frisk… Instead of sacrificing you and the others to leave with Enel… I would rather…!! Have nothing at all!!” Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enel is charging up his lightning…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really don’t value your life, do you?” Said Enel</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enel is about to fire his lightning, but suddenly, A punch stretches from the top of the building and punches Enel causing him to fly away. It’s Luffy. Luffy comes up to Frisk and Nami quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Frisk… Nami… Did he do this to all of you…?” Asked Luffy in a severe tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Yeah..!! Beat his ass Luffy!!” Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luffy...” Said, Frisk</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frisk starts to fall, but Luffy immediately grabs Frisk from falling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did great… Leave it to me…! Nami! Take the others to safety!!” Said Luffy handing Frisk over to Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it!!” Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frisk closes her eyes slowly...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...You held on until Luffy came… I’m so proud of you, Frisk… So, please… Hold on a little longer!!” Said Nami while sobbing and carrying Frisk to safety.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enel gets back up. He is furious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not very pleased right now… First getting hit by a stupid girl… Getting punched… How can there be a mistake in my prediction!!? You must be Luffy.” Said Enel</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT DID YOU DO… TO MY FRIENDS!?!” Yelled Luffy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...? Which trash are you talking about?” Said Enel</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No matter, It doesn’t matter what you do… Come to my ark if you dare…” Said Enel, and he teleported away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Aisa… Take me there!” Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got it!!” Said Aisa.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Skypiea 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>*... It’s a white space with memories of your past flying around. You think that this is probably your mind. You start walking. You see the memories of your old friends. Toriel, Papyrus, Sans, Udnyne, Alphys, Asgore… And the new friends you made. Your first friend in this world… Chopper, who wants to cure all diseases… Dr.Kureha…Nami, who wants to draw a map of the world as a whole… Zoro strives to be the strongest swordsman… Usopp, who wants to be a great warrior… Sanji, who wants to find the all blue… Robin wants to find out the truth about the world… And Luffy wants to become the king of the pirates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Idiot.” Said Chara</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You turn around. It’s Chara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, normally people would have their boring life flash, and they’re all like I lived a beautiful life, and then their SOUL moves on to the afterlife.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You ask if you died. Chara flicks you on the head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, silly, you’re not dead… Yet. You are really close to death right now. Like by all means, your body is not functioning right now, and your raccoon doctor is trying to save you. You know, no one would blame you if you gave up here? You did your absolute best stalling until your idiot rubber captain came. You withstood attacks that should have killed you multiple times. I’m sure even Asriel won’t blame you here… Do you want to stop here? Even if you live, the journey will only become more dangerous from here on out, and you might even be in a worse state than this...” Said Chara in a severe tone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*....... You say that as long as hope remains… No matter how small it is... You will not give up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“....Honestly, you’re too determined to even die, aren’t you?” Said Chara with a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“However… There are people that you hurt the more you hurt yourself… You know?” Said Chara</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You don’t understand. Chara bonks your head this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You idiot! Your friends!! They all care about each other so much… And they care about you too… Frisk! They all cherish you so dearly… So you should take care of yourself too? You know… Stop having them worry about you to death. I know how that feels...” Said Chara reminiscing about her past</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*.....! You apologize.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t apologize to me, you idiot. Apologize to your friends!” Said Chara</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You nod your head. You see the light filling your visions</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seems like you’re walking back up… Try not to come here again!” Said Chara</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You give Chara a thumbs up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“....sk…!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...!!Fr….k!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Fri….!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please… Wake up, Frisk!!” Cried the voices</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You wake up coughing and gasping for air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“FRISK!!!” Cried multiple voices.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* It’s night time. You see that everyone is here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Frisk…!! We were so worried about you!!” Said Nami with tears in her eyes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We thought we lost you..! Your heart stopped multiple times!!” Said Chopper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nami explained what happened… For you to be Zapped that many times… It only took 1 to knock me out!!” Said Usopp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That bastard… Don’t worry, Frisk-san. Luffy made sure to beat his ass real hard.” Said Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmph, You did well.” Said Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our little assistant is so brave despite her size…” Said Robin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Frisssskkkkkkk!!” Said Luffy as he was about to grab Frisk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You idiot!! She’s injured!!” Said everyone beating Luffy up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You laugh. You apologize to everyone for worrying everyone so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better be!! My tears aren’t so cheap!!” Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just glad you’re safe…” Said Usopp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything for you, my lovely angel~~!” Said Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Zoro just pats you on the head. You think he’s embarrassed. You giggle a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Are you embarrassed, Mr.Swordsman?” Said Robin in a teasing tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up..!” Said Zoro, his face red</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shishishi. It’s good that you’re up, Frisk… Now we can party!!!” Exclaimed Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chopper carefully carries you out of the ruined house. You see a giant campfire and everyone joins in immediately. The battle is over. Peace has arrived between the Skypieans and the natives. You think about if it would have been for monsters and humans to have peace in the past. Maybe, maybe not. However, eventually, all things come to an end, just like the conflict here. You wonder when you will reach your ending. You don’t know what it will look like. But you’re not in a hurry because you’ll enjoy the ride with these great friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Skypiea 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>* Luffy wakes you and the others up to get some gold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eh?! Gold!? Really!" Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"STUPID!! Don't talk so loud!!" Said Luffy screaming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're the one who is loud!!!" Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Be quiet!! I can't sleep with all this noise!!" Said Usopp punching Chopper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* After the fuss, everyone except Zoro wakes up and plans to steal the Gold inside the giant snake's stomach, and everyone goes back to bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, Frisk!! You're the most important person here. Everyone. Be sure to give all the Gold to Frisk so that she can store it!" Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You nod your head. Nami leaves the snake so that she can prepare the ship</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Roger!" Said Luffy, Sanji, and Chopper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You all find a bunch of Gold. After storing all the Gold, you all leave out to the snake and wait for Robin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Robin is so slow~~~. This place is deserted! Where are the raiders and the angels?" Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's better this way because we don't have to worry about getting caught!" Said Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah!! It's good that Frisk stores all the Gold, though, or else we won't be able to run fast if we had to carry them!!" Said Chopper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nami and Conis are already waiting for us on the ship, by the way." Said Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, let's go back to the ship now and leave without that woman!" Said Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You bastard! We can't do that!" Said Usopp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stupid!" Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Green-Hair Bastard!" Said Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bastard Green Hair!" Said Chopper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* It seems that Chopper is slowly being influenced more and more by the others. A brawl breaks out with everyone except you. They all beat up each other. Chopper falling victim first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll teach you not to cuss at me!!!!" Said Zoro punching everyone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When you get lost after taking 3 steps into a jungle, how would you like it if we don't wait for you?!" Said Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* During the brawl, you see Robin coming with the others with something wrapped up being carried by the people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey! Robin! Hurry up! We stole their Gold! We need to hurry up and leave!" Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dimwit! Why did you blurt it out! Don't you see all those people behind her!?" Said Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Told you we should've left without her," Said Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This isn't good!! They have a huge cannon with them!" Said Usopp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You tell them it's probably not a cannon</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“IYAAAAH! So many people and a huge cannon!!!" Said Chopper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You get ignored.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's go back to the ship! We can't stay much longer! Once Frisk opens up all the Gold we collected, We'll be super rich now!!!" Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* The citizen tell them to stop, but it seems like the misunderstanding grew, and Luffy and the others got agitated even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We took a gamble with our lives to reach sky island… We fought hard to find this golden city… So we won't leave empty-handed! We will take all the Gold as our loot!!!" Said Usopp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Robin-chan! Hurry up, don't get caught by them!" Said Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*They all ran off. You walk up to Robin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hahaha… It seems that they don't want it anymore." Said Robin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You mention that there's no way that will be able to fit inside her inventory or the ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That too. Miss assistant," Said Robin with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You and Robin start running to join the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You all arrive with Nami waiting for us. As soon as you arrive, you show how much Gold you collected from your inventory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gold!! Gold!! We got Gold!! We're rich! What should we buy? How about a giant statue?" Sang Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Idiot! That's a waste. We should buy cannons!" Said Usopp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Miss Nami~~ May I buy a refrigerator that has locks on it? Please?" Said Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh! Me, too! Me, Too! I want to buy something, too! I want medical books," Said Chopper to Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want Rum," Said Zoro simply</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You look at Robin. You ask if she wants something from the money that they have.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, to be honest, not really. Maybe some books here and there. Besides, I know that we're richer than Nami lets on. Isn't that right, miss, assistant?" Said Robin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You Nod your head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, what do you want?" Asked Robin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You also shake your head. You don't have anything particular that you want. Maybe a flower pot or a garden if possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey. Hey. Hey. Quiet down… We will talk about our spending after we are back on the blue seas. Though nobody is going to waste my money on trash. Okay!?" Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Everyone, please look to the front. We are almost at the exit." Called Conis</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can see it already." Said Pagaya</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You all turn around and see the exit. It says Cloud End.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So we are getting from down, eh?" Said Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aww-- We are leaving already?" Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. I am feeling… A little bit nostalgic already." Said Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Time to say goodbye to this white sea…" Said Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sky Island was fun, but it was kind of scary…" Said Chopper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do we just go through that tunnel… Then follow the milky way all the way down to blue seas?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You don't think there's a milky way down leading that cliff. Will we come back later?" Asked Usopp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Pagaya and Conis starts waving goodbye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is as far as we can accompany you…" Said Pagaya</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Take care of yourself, everyone!" Said Conis</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks for taking us here!! Thanks for everything!!" Said, everyone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me! You must put away your sail immediately!!" Said Pagaya</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Everyone starts to get prepared quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Choh~~~~~~~~~~ Choh~~~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* It's the south bird that ran away. It came back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's saying don't forget me here…" Said Chopper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah… We took him along with us on our way up…" Said Nami.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All~~~Right… Captain, it looks like the post has locked on to the next island…" Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay. This is the start of a brand new adventure!!! Go back to blue seas!!" Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah~~~," Said everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Everyone, be careful. You are going to start falling soon!!!" Yelled Conis</span>
</p><p>
  <span>".... Did she say "fall"?" Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You all see how there's no milky road anymore. The boat starts to fall vertically, and everyone's in an absolute panic screaming for life for a few seconds. Momentum catches up, and everyone slams down on the ship. Suddenly, an octopus comes out of the cloud and grabs the boat. Once the panic is over. You all realize that the octopus is slowing down the fall of Merry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We slowed down quite a bit…" Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow!! This is so fun!!!" Said Chopper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's an octopaloon!" Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the hell?" Said Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I… Was sure that we were goners, too." Said Usopp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You all decide to relax and enjoy the ride going down. You choose to go to sleep. Still tired from the adventure that happened in the sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You are suddenly woken up with a loud crash and are flung out of bed. You quickly come out of the room and see the others covered in water. You have arrived back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nami-chan, Robin-chan, Frisk-san, you okay?" Asked Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Heh...Heh… That was scary… Why did the octopus suddenly shrink?" Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe there was a leak…?" Suggested Robin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Phew… Thanks to you… We're still alive. Thanks, Octopus." Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well… That was one magical Trip." Said Sanji, lighting up a cigar</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now that we are back down… That Trip feels like a dream…" Said Robin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's because it really was a dreamy place…" Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Heh… I wonder… If we will ever go back again…" Said Chopper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe you will go there after you die. Or somewhere close…Hehehe." Said Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Zoro… Are you sure that we'll go to heaven?" Said Usopp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright! Men, Drop the sails!! We're going to the next island!!!" Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Geeze, Luffy. Give us a short break. Will ya?" Said Usopp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tsk.Tsk.Tsk. If you can rest whenever you want in this sea… Nobody would be afraid of it." Said Nami ominously</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah… See? Here it comes." Said Nami turning around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You all see the direction Nami is looking at. It is a tsunami with sea monkeys inside them. You all quickly raise the sails and start to run away from it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Once the waves calmed down, Nami was able to try the waver, and it still works in the blue seas, too, and Usopp started to tinker with the dials that he brought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Everything except cloud dials works down here, too." Said Usopp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have to be on sky island for the cloud to take shapes…" Said Robin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's no big deals. The other dials are much better," Said Zoro eating breadsticks. He hands some over to Frisk</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You thank Zoro, starting to munch on breadsticks with Zoro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah! Hey, Sanji! I want breadsticks, too!!!" Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* After relaxing for a bit, everyone goes to the kitchen table to discuss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, ~~ Thank you for waiting. Now we will officially start distributing the loots!!! Frisk, if you may?" Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You nod your head, and you drop all the Gold. A small mountain is formed with Gold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yey!!! Let's buy a statue!!! I want a statue!!" Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I buy books!!!?" Said Chopper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"New Pots, new pans, new silverware… And a few mouse-traps…" Said Sanji calculating his items.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll be swimming in Rum." Said Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"First things. My share is 70% of these. Frisk has 10% for storing them for us." Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hold on a second….!!" Said everyone with a deadpan</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was just kidding!!!" Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You better be!!!" Said, Everyone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Nami explains how most of the budget here should be prioritized on the Merry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Repair the ship? Going, Merry?" Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. The ship is just barely holding together right now…" Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's True…" Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's do a super upgrade for Going Merry!!" Declared Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Agree!!!" Said, everyone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We don't know how much it will cost, so we'll distribute the loots after." Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Everyone starts to eat lunch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We can't really rely on Usopp to fix everything… His repair-skills are quite limited." Said Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am a sniper… S-N-I-P-E-R!!" Said Usopp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm… Let's go to a shipyard… A professional one, and get everything fixed up." Said Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eh? Some people can fix the ship better than Usopp can?" Said Chopper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come to think of it. The ship has been sailing… Without major repairs ever since we left my village. We should really have it looked at, big time. Otherwise, we may sink before we know it." Said Usopp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay. I've decided." Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Everyone looks at him for his announcement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Our next crewmate will be… A ship-repairman!!" Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If our journey is to continue… We will need such a person. Going Merry is our home. It's our lifeline! We need to find someone who can keep it in good shape!!" Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Everyone is shocked that he said those intelligent things. You think back to what Merry told you. How she won't be able to last longer. You wonder if you should say to them the truth. However, you also know that everyone won't give up, and neither will you when there is still hope. You are filled with determination to save Merry.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Long Ling Long Island</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>*During another encounter with the sea monkeys, causing a tsunami. You all encounter a ship that sinks because the pirates argue with each other unable to dodge and run away from the tsunami.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, you guys… Don't you think that ship was kind of weird? The captain wasn't there… Nor was the navigator… No flag. No sail… Then all the crew looked all disheartened and lacked discipline… How could they have been pirates?" Said Usopp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe they lost a fight. The captain died… And they lost all their stuff?" Suggested Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not likely… I checked out their ship, and… Not only was there no sign of recent battle… There was NothingNothing on it to suggest that they were pirates!! I have bad feelings about this..." Said Usopp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You always do." Said Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wonder if there is a town or shipyard on the island." Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hope we meet a good repairman," said Chopper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"" Ooo!! Everyone… Listen to me…" Said Usopp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chopper, Usopp is suffering from the die-when-going-to-an-unknown-island-syndrome." Said Sanji nonchalantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know how to cure that." Said Chopper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* It seems even Chopper is used to Usopps antics now. You think about what Usopp said. It is strange how empty that ship was—NothingNothing you can do about it right now, though. You arrive at the Island, and it is a vast plain with Nothing but tall trees. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper jump down first excited to see what's here. While the three went on an adventure, a big ship blocks the front and the back of Going Merry, preventing us from escaping if you all wanted to. Everyone is on alert.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who are you, people? Come out, cowards!!" Zoro demanded</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on down and fight!" Said Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you want from us…?" Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* The ship with a fox head announced themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We are the foxy pirates!! Don't be so anxious… Our duel shall begin shortly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* The pirates at the fox ship explain what the Davy Back fight is and how their captain is already trying to challenge Luffy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why bother? We never turn down a fight anyway!!" Said Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh... Have you never heard of it before? This isn't just a fight. Davy Back Fight is a gambling game played between pirates." Said Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Groups fighting over pirates…?" Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You didn't even know that, and you call yourself a pirate? Davy Back Fight is the contest for human resources!!! The format we use is the 3 coins rule." Said the foxy pirates</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you lose the game, you lose your friend!! Lastly, if there is no desirable crew left in the losing team, the winner may choose to take the loser's pirate flag." They continued on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Nami refuses to play this game, understanding what happened to the ship they saw earlier, but it seems only the captains have a say on whether this game will happen or not. Nami tries to go stop, but you all hear the gunshot indicating that the game has begun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That means…!!" Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He accepted it…" Said Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Perfect…" Said Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Interesting…" Said Robin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* A battle where if you lose, you lose your friends. You are filled with determination to protect your friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You all regroup together and start looking at who should be going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey! You know the rest of the rules, right? Each person may have no more than one round. Exactly 7 people from each team will participate in the game. You may not change the grouping once the game starts." Said one of the foxy pirates</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I knew that. Get out of here." Said Sanji annoyed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The games are racing, sports, and combat. I'll take combat." Said Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What!!? No! I want to fight!!" Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. Let me! My legs are itchy already!" Said Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's decided then. I'll turn in our listing." Said Robin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* For the first round, the donut race, Nami, Usopp, and Robin decides to go, and the second race, the groggy ring, is Zoro, Sanji, and Chopper. For the last combat round, it's Luffy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* For the first round, your team has lost, unfortunately. It was close, but Foxy slowed your friends using the slow, slow beam. Allowing the foxy pirate's team to win by catching up while the others were slowed down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The first one that I will take is… the doctor. Tony Tony Chopper!" Said Foxy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Chopper gets dragged by the foxy pirates, having him sit down with the Foxy mask with the rest of their crew. Chopper starts to cry at their seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Everyone!!! I… I don't want this!!! I started sailing with you guys… Luffy!! Luffy asked me… I only went because Luffy asked!! I don't want to join these people!!" Cried Chopper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Zoro slams the beer down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut your mouth, Chopper! You are disgraceful! It was your choice to get a life on the sea. Dead or alive, the choice was yours alone. Don't blame it on others. We accepted the challenge! Usopp and the others tried their best. In the pirate's world, tears won't get you anything… If you are a man… Then just sit tight, and… Quietly watch the game!!" Said Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How could you say that!? He must feel terrible right now…" Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Chopper seems to stop crying because of what Zoro said. Hardening his spirit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Much better… Let's get ready for round 2." Said Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Win Chopper back!!" Said Luffy and Usopp cheering on</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's right… There are two more matches. We have to retrieve our emergency food, friend." Said Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cook me. Fry me. I don't care. I'm a man!!" Said Chopper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You start walking where Zoro and Sanji are, but Nami grabs you. You look at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're going to be arguing with each other often…" Said Nami with a wry smile</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You nod your head understanding what Nami means.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just don't get in my way," Said Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What was that?! You shitty Marimo!" said Sanji.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You want to fight now!?" they said at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* While the two argue, the rules for the 2nd round are explained. The goal is to throw the enemy ball into the enemy's side. However, the ball will be a person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So first, each team must choose a person to be the ball! Which one of you will be the ball?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Before the two argue again, you decide to be the ball. Apparently, no weapons are allowed. Zoro gives the swords to you, and you store them inside the inventory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine. Not like it matters at all." Said Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure you'll be alright?? A swordsman without a sword is…" Said Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah? Better than you, sandbag."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Because Chopper was taken, only Zoro and Sanji can participate in the game as there are no substitutes. The two start arguing again. You think this will be an exciting game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* After a beat down, Zoro and Sanji manage to put their pride aside and work to beat the Foxy Pirates for the second round. You guys think about taking Foxy away so that the game ends immediately but conclude that no one wants Foxy to be traveling with the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chopper!! Come back!!" Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wuokay!!! Thanks for saving me!!" Cried Chopper jumping towards Luffy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop crying. It's not like Zoro and Sanji could've lost." Said Luffy with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* For the final battle, it will take on the Foxy ship with Luffy against Foxy. Luffy comes out with afro hair and boxing gloves. The rest of the crew is at the spectator seat, eating popcorn and drinking. However, as the fight goes on, Luffy becomes more injured and beaten up harshly. You all started to worry about Luffy. Even then, despite being beaten up and bloodied up numerous times, He still stood back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"To save… My Nakama… I will fight… To death!!" Said Luffy determined</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* To give his life for his friends… You are filled with mixed emotions. You see how much Luffy values his friends… But also how much Luffy is willing to sacrifice himself for others… You see a reflection of yourself within Luffy. You and the others have unwavering trust in Luffy… That he will overcome it. However, no matter how big Luffy may be willing to sacrifice… There is a limit…You pray, wishing that you will help Luffy share his burden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* In the end, Luffy manages to beat Foxy by reflecting the slow, slow beam back to him using a mirror. Luffy redraws the Foxy's pirate flag, making it look hideous, and the Foxy pirates leave. Luffy brings the original Foxy pirate flag to an old grandpa named Tonjit, and you all are about to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why don't we take you to your people on our ship??" Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No problem. No problem. I'm an easy-going guy. I'm not in a hurry." Said Tonjit</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Tonjit bumps into a tall man that has an eye mask sleeping while standing. Robin immediately falls to her knees and is in a state of panic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah...Ah...Eh!?" Said Robin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Robin!?" Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* The others are all on alert.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong, Robin-chan!?" Said Sanji in a worried tone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Arararara… You have grown to be a fine young woman… Nico Robin…" Said the stranger</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You are all ready for battle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Robin, what's wrong? Do you know this guy!?" Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We met once before…" Said the tall man</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Robin can not make words right now as she is shaking in fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"To terrify Robin to this extent… Who is he!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ararara… Little boys shouldn't be so aggressive. It's not like I was ordered to come here. I'm only here for a walk." Said the tall man</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ordered? Who do you work for!?" Demanded Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The marine. He's a supreme admiral of the marine headquarters…" Said Robin out of her shocked state.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Admiral!??" Said everyone in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You remember reading about the admiral. The second-highest-ranking next to the fleet admiral.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The highest-ranked fighters of the marines…?" Said Sanji in shock</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In the entire marine navy, there are only three people with the title of admiral—Akainu the red dog, Aokiji the blue pheasant, Kizaru, the yellow monkey. The only one superior to them is Sengoku, the commander in chief. Those three men are crowned the ultimate assault force by the world government, and he is one of them!!" Exclaimed Robin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is someone like him doing here? There are plenty of pirates, more than 100 million. Go get them!?" Said Usopp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oooh! What do we have here? Another sexy lady!!" Said Aokiji ignoring Usopp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the fuck do you think you're doing!?" Said Sanji angrily</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pay attention to what I said, damn it!" Said Usopp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I told you to chill, kids… You are the ones who should learn to listen. I told you I am only here for a walk. No need for so much hostility." Said Aokiji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure you're not mistaken, Robin? There's no way that someone like him can be an admiral of the marine!!" Said Usopp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Don't judge people by their Cover." Said Aokiji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Despite the admiral's relaxing nature, you see that Robin is still scared of the admiral. There must be a reason she is afraid of him. You stand next to Robin, worried for her. Aokiji offers to help Tonjit meanwhile you comfort Robin. The others don't believe in Aokiji.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's true… with his help, it's possible…" Said Robin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You all help pack Tonjit's equipment up and walk up to the coast of the sea. Despite the light conversation Luffy is having with Aokiji, Robin still looks nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So… What now? Are you going to pull everything along while you swim across?" Asked Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now that is impossible…" Said Aokiji as he dipped one of his hands into the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Move away… For a little bit, please…" Said Aokiji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* A moment of silence. A massive seaking erupts from the water and is about to attack Aokiji.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Roar!!" Screamed the seaking</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Watch out!!" Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ice age." Said Aokiji quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* With that, the whole ocean froze along with the seaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The sea… Froze over!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Elemental class… The freezing power of the ice fruit. This is the extend of the power of an admiral of the marine headquarters…!!" Said Robin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That should hold for about a week… You can take your time. Good luck with locating your village. It's a little cold, by the way… You should wear more clothing…" Said Aokiji.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You all say farewell to Tonjit and start heading back. You all see Aokiji sitting down on the grass. Thinking about something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...What?" Asked Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How should I say this… You and your grandfather are really alike, Monkey D. Luffy… Is it open-minded…? Or is it absent-minded…?" Said Aokiji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"G...Grandpa..!?" Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Luffy's Grandpa!?" Said Usopp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong, Luffy? Why are you sweating so much?" Said Usopp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"NothingNothing! It's just… Uh…" Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Luffy's grandpa seems to be linked with Aokiji somehow. Maybe he is also part of the marines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I dealt with your grandpa a long time ago. Even though I only came to see Nico Robin… Maybe all of you should… Just die here and now." Said Aokiji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* The atmosphere changed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The government isn't taking you seriously, but… After carefully analyzing the situation, it has become obvious that you are a very determined group of individuals… Your group currently consists merely of a handful of rogues, yet… judging from the degree of troubles you've been causing… There is little doubt that as time passes, you will become an acute threat… In the time between the issuing of the first bounty on a member of your party… To the present time… Your growth, so to say, has been… Quite extraordinary… And though you have so far limited yourself to fighting other pirates… I am concerned with what the future holds once you grow tired of your prey and search for a new game… Your party is now especially dangerous… Because of you… Nico Robin." Said Aokiji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you came to take Robin away after all! I'm gonna send you flying!" Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The size of your bounty does not only reflect the threat your combat abilities pose. It also shows how dangerous you are to the government. And even though you were only eight years old… You had such a high bounty put on your head. As a child, you were a true survivor. Betraying your partners… Using them as tools… After the recent feat of survival, you have undertaken… Are these the new tools that you have chosen to manipulate to achieve your goals?" Said Aokiji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You freaking asshat! Don't you dare say things like that!! What did Robin-chan ever do to you!?" Said Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She didn't do anything to me… She escaped once after I arrested her… But that's a long story… One that you will learn eventually… That woman's curse will bring that day to pass soon enough. Here's the proof. Every group that Nico Robin has ever associated with… Has ended up completely annihilated. Why is that so, Nico Robin?" Said Aokiji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up, you!! What happened in the past doesn't matter!" Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see… You have already earned the trust of these people…" Said Aokiji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you trying to do?! You want to arrest me? Come get some! Trienta Flores!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Robin created a bunch of arms on Aokiji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Robin! Don't do it!!" Warned Usopp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ararara… It seems that I have said too much. How disappointing… I thought you would be smarter than this…" Said Aokiji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Clutch!!" Said Robin as she snapped Aokiji in half</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You don't think this is over. His broken ice body regenerates back to normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm… That was harsh…" Said Aokiji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Aokiji blows into some grass and makes an ice sword</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ice Saber. I wasn't planning on killing you, but…" Said Aokiji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Aokiji swings at Robin, but Zoro stops his ice sword with his own. Sanji follows up and kicks the sword away. Luffy follows up by punching Aokiji in the stomach. However, all three are frozen—Zoro with his shoulder, Sanji with his Leg, and Luffy with his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He took down the three of them with one strike…!!" Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is bad! We have to treat them immediately, or their hands and legs will never heal!" Said Chopper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... You've got some good friends this time… But… You're still yourself, Nico Robin." Said Aokiji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're wrong… I have…" Said Robin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Aokiji is wrapping his arms around Robin with her slowly freezing from the top. You immediately jump in and hit Aokiji with your frying pan. You do 100 damage; however, one of your arms is frozen as you did that from contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Frisk!!" Exclaimed everyone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see Aokiji slowly get back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you guys already have a Haki user…" Said Aokiji nonchalantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wha… Haki?" Said Usopp confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stand aside, Little missy. If you don't want to get hurt…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You shake your head. Saying that Robin is vital to you and everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* The others are still down. Aokiji is about to wrap Robin again. Robin is trembling in shock and fear. You think there is no choice. You go back towards Aokiji, swinging the frying pan at him again. This time, he blocks it with his arm; you do 30 damage. He freezes your legs this time. You throw the frying pan but dodges it easily. You tell him to get away from Robin and that he doesn't define the trust you all have with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"......Sigh… I really didn't want to do this..." Said Aokiji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Aokiji touches your head slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Baron Omatsuri and the Secret Island</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>GAME OVER</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* This is your first GAME OVER you have gotten ever since you came to this world. It happened later than you thought. You stay determined to save Robin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... You've got some good friends this time… But… You're still yourself, Nico Robin." Said Aokiji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You jump in again and hit Aokiji with your frying pan too. This time, you immediately retract the frying pan after shooting him. You do 100 damage to him also, and your arm and the frying pan is safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Frisk!!" Exclaimed everyone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You block out the other noises, focusing on Aokiji.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you guys already have a proficient Haki user… Stand aside, Little missy. If you don't want to get hurt…" Said Aokiji nonchalantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You charge before Aokiji starts to wrap his arm around Robin. You push Robin out of the way and swing the frying pan towards his stomach as hard as possible. He grabs the frying pan and freezes you immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* "Now that I know you're a Haki user… I'll take it more seriously." Is the last word you hear before you become frozen again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* This is your 8th attempt. You hit Aokiji, push Robin away, prevent him from grabbing your frying pan, successfully hit him again, and try dodging, but you are captured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* This is your 13th attempt. You hit Aokiji, push Robin away, prevent him from grabbing your frying pan, successfully hit him again, dodge his grab and successfully hit him multiple times, and manage to get out, but Aokiji freezes you immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* This is your 50th attempt. You continue the intense battle with Aokiji.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was clear that Aokiji was holding back tremendously, but for Frisk to even land a hit successfully when the others could not. Everyone is confused about what is going on. Seeing Frisk battle one of the admirals with successfully dodging Aokiji's attacks barely every time. It was as if Frisk knew what was going to happen. However, everyone also knew how injured Frisk was and how much she must be pushing herself for everyone. Luffy orders Usopp, Chopper, and Nami to carry away Robin and treat her frostbite while Frisk stalled and for Zoro and Sanji to leave and that Luffy will tell Frisk to back off too after...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Damn it!" Said Zoro hurrying back to defrost himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Frisk-san…!" Said Sanji hurrying away but still looking back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm… To have a Haki user with such mastery at such a young age…" Said Aokiji to himself</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You breathe heavily. This sort of movement heavily tires you out. Your body is feeling a tremendous amount of burden on the amounts of resets you had to do in rapid succession, and your body is still recovering from all the damage that Enel did to you. That's why your crew refused to have you participate in the Davy Back fight so that you can rest too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As impressed as I am, it seems that you are reaching your limits… Stand aside, little missy. If you don't want to get hurt." Said Aokiji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*..... You are still determined to save Robin, no matter what.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Frisk! Great job! Now leave it to me and leave!" Ordered Luffy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You stare at Luffy. Even Aokiji stopped attacking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's settle this… You, and me, Mano a Mano!" Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You see that this isn't something you can argue Luffy with. You nod your head slowly and tell him that you trust him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shishishi… Go ahead!" Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cool with me, but be warned… This will be a fight to the death." Said Aokiji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You start running. Looking back always until Luffy is not seen anymore… While running, your body suddenly stops. You try to move again, but your body refuses to. You're tired, and since the adrenaline is gone, you start to feel the pain from your previous injuries and the collective pain of all the RESET you've done so far... You blackout...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoro and Sanji arrived while Nami, Usopp, and Chopper were defrosting Robin at the ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing here? Where's Luffy? Where's Frisk?" Said Usopp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He said he wanted to go Mano a Mano with Aokiji… And that he will send Frisk back soon." Said Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mano a Mano? Then you just left him and came back like that?" Demanded Usopp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That was the captain's order…" Said Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So what? You can't just run away!!? You are too cruel!! Or scared!" Said Usopp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's Mano a Mano! Try to understand, Damn it! You think we're not worried!?" Said Sanji slamming Usopp against the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop it, you two! This is not the time! Now is… The critical moment of our survival. Be this duel the result of his impulsive nature. Right now… We have to remain calm and prepare for the worst!" Said Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as Zoro and Sanji defrosted themselves, they started to head back as quickly as possible. On the way, they found Frisk on the floor. She doesn't look right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...! Frisk!" Said Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Frisk-san!" Said Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They quickly ran up to Frisk. Zoro put his head towards Frisk's Chest and tried to feel her heartbeat. There was barely any.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shit…! Cook! Go take Frisk back immediately! I'll go find Luffy!" Said Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay!" Said Sanji, not arguing with Zoro on this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Frisk-san… Please hold on..!" Said Sanji holding Frisk in a bridal style.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanji brought Frisk back to Chopper, and Chopper immediately started to treat Frisk as Robin was in better shape than before. Luffy came about as a frozen statue, and now Chopper was dealing with two patients. Eventually, Robin joined to assist Chopper in taking care of Frisk despite Chopper's intent on having Robin stay put. While Luffy was in a severe state, Chopper was able to help Luffy with the aid of Robin; Frisk, on the other hand, was in a worse shape. Her heart was not beating correctly after extreme care from Chopper and Robin assisting Chopper for Frisk to breathe via CPR.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You open your eyes. You're back at the Merry in the kitchen. You turn around and see everyone sleeping together in the kitchen. Today must've been an intense day for this to happen. You see Robin awake. You whisper hello to her with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Frisk." Said Robin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You notice that Robin called by your name again. You smile and say hello.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... You're the same as ever." Said Robin with a wry smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Frisk… For fighting that hard for me…But for now… Rest."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You go under her bed, asking if you can join her here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're already in bed. Haha... I suppose I can allow it for today." Said Robin with a small smile</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You go back to sleep with Robin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You all rest for 4 days to take out the stress that happened and stay at Long Ring Long land for 4 more days before setting sails. Now it is the 2nd day after you all left. You are relaxing in sunny and spring-like weather. You are fishing at the side of the boat. You catch something, and you hook it up. It's a bottle with a log pose and a letter inside. You walk up to Robin and give it to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh? Frisk? Did you get something?" Said Robin looking at the bottle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Omatsuri Island? I never heard the name of this island." Said Robin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Must be a trap." Said Usopp worried</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You tune out what Robin says. You think about your journey. While everyone is relaxed right now. You feel a sense of unease. It's too peaceful right now. You've been pushing yourself constantly. You've been told to rest by Chopper, not just physically, but mentally too. Maybe you've been restless too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright! Set sail to Omatsuri island because we're pirates!" Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You all travel towards the island using the eternal pose that was given. You all dress up for a festival. However, when you arrive. There is nothing on the island.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is the festival finished?" Said Usopp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess it would be ideal for a hermit or something." Said Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jeez, you're such a loudmouth." Said Sanji lighting up a cigarette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's odd." Said Robin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is?" Asked Chopper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There were flowers drawn on the map, right? But I don't see any flowers on this island." Said Robin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We've been duped. Let's get going." Said Zoro heading towards the Merry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You all start to walk back, but Chopper and Luffy hear some noise going on. You all go into the forest and eventually find a sizeable luxurious resort with dancers and performers. The Baron welcomes you all to the island to enjoy the offering but that they first must partake in a competition called the trial of hell. Luffy is excited to participate in it despite the other crewmates being unsure. However, you're more focused on the flower on the Baron's shoulder. A flower… But not just any flower… A flower that looks similar way too much like Flowey… You also see that it is sentient… You feel it's SOUL, and it is malicious. Just like Flowey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* The first game ends up in a win with Chopper using his guard point for the fish to land in your bucket. Chopper falls into the water, and Luffy tries to save him but drowns too. Sanji eventually pulls both of them back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We won!" Cheered everyone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Baron, unable to accept the win, demands the rest to do another challenge. Nami refuses and tries to lead the crew back to the ship, but the forest seems to intentionally move around them. Luffy continues to try and convince the others to go back to the trial. When you all successfully leave the forest, it is in front of the Baron again. Grudgingly, everyone accepts the second challenge, which is a boat race. With Sanji and Zoro as one team and Nami and Usopp as the other. Meanwhile, Luffy, Robin, and Chopper go to the mansion and start exploring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You're about to follow one of them, but they all stop you and tell you to rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Miss assistant, you must be tired still. You should rest." Said Robin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's right, Frisk! You're still a patient!" Said Chopper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shishishi, you should rest, Frisk. We'll handle it!" Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Reluctantly, you decide to rest with how adamant the others are. But there is still something wrong going on at this island. You'll investigate it once you wake up... You slowly close your eyes...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You open your eyes. It's dark… You must have slept for quite a bit. But also… It is deathly silent. You feel something wrong and come out of the mansion immediately and start searching for others. You see that the once populated resort is empty with no one on-site. The feeling of dread hangs over you. But you stay determined. You eventually find Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Nami. However, the others aren't there, and no one looks happy right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Luffy… Stop eating!" Said Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh?" Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Robin-Chan's gone! And where is Frisk-san!" Said Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Frisk should be resting at the mansion." Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Robin said she was going to look for a flower." Said Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Would it take this long? Where's Usopp too?" Said Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know. He should be around…" Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Usopp is gone too?!" Said Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* It was strange for Sanji to ever get angry at Nami too…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chopper isn't back yet, either." Said Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shit…" Said Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is bad…" Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've got a bad feeling about this." Said Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't give us that half-assed Shit. What the hell were you doing?" Said Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" Said Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I told you to keep an eye on them!" Yelled Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They aren't kids! I can't keep tabs on them all day long!" Said Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Four of our crew disappeared! Luffy... what are you going to do? It was your decision from the beginning. You wanted to come to this island!! All of this happened because... of you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You immediately stop the conversation before it becomes worse. Calling them and waving your hands. Thankfully, The argument stops.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank god, Frisk… You're safe…" Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Frisk-san…" Said Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"At least we know one person is safe…" Said Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Frisk..." Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You nod your head. Suddenly, the Baron comes out and says that the final trail of hell will begin. Sanji and Zoro leave, going opposite directions to look for the others. Luffy doesn't respond to Nami or you. So the two of you decide to separate and look for the others while the island residents chase everyone and leave Luffy alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hear explosions left and right. Signs of a battle going on. Eventually, you reach a rocky base of a mountain. With a sky that is dark and eerie. You see a small pirate family at the side and Chopper being carried upside down by some sort of string. About to drop Chopper on some sort of massive tube.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Baron! Don't think you've won! My comrades will come to save me! They're gonna beat you to a pulp!" Said Chopper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're comrades will not be coming. No matter how long you wait." Said Baron</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're lying; they'll come!" Said Chopper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That was no lie. You will not be rescued," Said Baron</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, they'll come! I believe in them!" Said Chopper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I said they will not, and they will not!" Said Baron</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They'll come! I'm sure of it!" Said Chopper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop saying that! They will not!" Said Baron</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You and Chopper see Nami, Sanji, Usopp, Robin, and Zoro being absorbed by this tube monster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Comrades, comrades, comrades, comrades… That's all they ever talk about. You will nourish Lily well…" Said Baron</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* The string drops Chopper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frisk manages to catch Chopper while falling and catches him and land away from the tube.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah… I forgot that there were another one of you guys…" Said Baron</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Frisk!" Said Chopper happily</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You tell Chopper to go find Luffy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But... "Said Chopper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hurry! I'll stall for time!" Said, Frisk</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No! You're still a patient! If you push yourself harder from your current injuries... You might d…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now is not the time to argue!!" Cried, Frisk</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chopper was shocked to see Frisk cry like that. It was my first time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, Chopper… But right now, every second count… Our crewmates are in serious danger right now ...And Luffy is the only one who can stop him… I'll be fine… Okay?" Said Frisk with a sad smile</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chopper reluctantly starts to run away from the area with tears in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No matter… I'll still have Lily feed on all of you in the end…" Said Baron</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know of a similar flower like that, Lily." Said, Frisk</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, really? Lily is one of a kind." Said Baron</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah… Its name is Flowey… Despite its cruel nature, in the end… It made the right choice ...However… That Thing you have on your shoulders… It only wants to deliberately harm others. Right? Until my captain comes… I will stop you..." Said, Frisk with a stick</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hahaha… You think you can stop me with a stick?!" Said Baron pointing an arrow towards Frisk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You think this is it… Your body can't handle more even with the resets... But you don't want to say goodbye to everyone… Would your friends be sad if you disappeared? Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, and Robin. They all became so important to you... You start to feel sins crawling on your back… But then you remember what Luffy said before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's okay if you have to go back to do that. If you ever need to, you just have to tell me that you're leaving, and I'll allow that. However, no matter what. You will always be my comrade." Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* You know that no one here would ever hate you. They're all such beautiful people that you cherish. You understand that the only hope to save everyone would be for Luffy to come. There are no 6 other SOULS to help you this time as that time with Flowey. You worry for Chara too. You hope that Chara can become friends with others. With that. You make your choice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chara?" Said, Frisk</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm? Yeah?" Said Chara</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think… I think it's time for a baton pass." Said, Frisk</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"....I see… You must be pretty tired to say that." Said Chara solemnly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Can you… Take care of my friends for a while?" Said, Frisk</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Sigh… The things I do for you, Frisk." Said Chara with a wry smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you… I hope they become your friends too, you know. They're all wonderful people." Said, Frisk</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll be the judge of that… You're too naive, Frisk… But I'll give them a chance." Said Chara</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frisk just smiles sadly. An arrow starts to fly towards her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Luffy! Luffy! Where are you!" Cried Chopper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oi!!! Chopper!" Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chopper and Luffy reunite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chopper! Where are the others!" Said Luffy in a severe tone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Luffy….Wu...Wu…!! Right now, they're being absorbed by some big tube monster, and Frisk is stalling time for us!" Said Chopper with tears in his eyes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... Got it! Lead the way!" Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Follow me quickly!" Said Chopper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luffy and Chopper arrive back at the mountain top. The moon is crimson red. They see Frisk, but she is covered in arrows penetrating her body. The giant tube is no more, and there are thousands of arrows on the floor. Baron now has a monster on his shoulder anymore but has silhouettes of everyone that's been absorbed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"FRISK!!!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That bitch… Trying to cut Lily…" Said Baron</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luffy and Chopper charge towards Frisk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"L...Luff...Chopp…" Said Frisk</span>
</p><p>
  <span>".........Frisk. Did he do that to you?" Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frisk slowly nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lu...Luffy… I'm sorry…" Said Frisk</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't apologize!" Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop Talking, Frisk! I have to treat you immediately!" Said Chopper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I… I don't think… I can survive this… My body is too worn out." Said, Frisk</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop! Stop!" Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, Frisk! I'll treat you!" Said Chopper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Luffy… Do you remember about me being from another world and how I might need to go back?" Said, Frisk</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luffy slowly nods his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think… It's time for me to go back somewhere… For a while… Will you allow me… Captain?" Said, Frisk</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I won't give up on you!! No matter what!!" Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frisk shakes her head slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I… I promise… That I'll come back." Said Frisk raising her pinky fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luffy slowly grabs Frisk's pinky with his pinky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A friend is going to take my place while I'm gone… B..But… Don't Worry… She's a little scary… But… She's nice too…" Said Frisk</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"........."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can you tell everyone… That I'm sorry for leaving without notice…?" Said Frisk with tears in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"......Yeah…." Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Frisk!!!!" Said Chopper crying uncontrollably</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that. Frisk slowly closed her eyes and her body went limp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"..........................."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luffy gently gave Frisk's limp body to Chopper. And started walking towards the Baron</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"BARON!!!!! I'll KILL YOU FOR HURTING MY FRIENDS!!!" Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chopper carried Frisk's body away from the battle while crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The battle was over. And Everyone gathered with Luffy, unable to recall what happened on the island. Luffy was happy that everyone came back. However…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"By the way… Where's Frisk and Chopper?" Asked Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"....."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Luffy, do you know where they are?" Asked Usopp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"....."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oi Luffy!! We're asking you a question!" Said Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come… Let's go to Merry." Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone follows Luffy, unsure of what is going on. Everyone eventually finds Chopper and Frisk at the Merry. However, Chopper is crying uncontrollably on Frisk, and Frisk is not moving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chopper! What's wrong!" Said Nami coming up to Frisk quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"F...Frisk...Frisk...Frisk…" Cried Chopper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oi Chopper… What's wrong with Frisk?" Said Usopp nervously</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fris...Frisk...Frisk is…" Said Chopper, still crying</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoro walks up to Frisk and feels her heartbeat. There is none.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oi Zoro! What's..." Said Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's no heartbeat." Said Zoro cutting Sanji off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wha...What?" Said Sanji in shock</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't tell me….!" Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Frisk...Frisk… is dead!!!" Said Chopper crying harder</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"........!!!!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin is quiet. Walking over to Frisk's body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Doctor... Shouldn't Frisk be experiencing Rigor Mortis right now?" Asked Robin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oi, Robin!! For you to just say...!" Said Usopp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up for a second, Usopp." Said Zoro seeing that something is going on</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chopper sniffs and starts to talk</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is weird…. Her heart stopped… But her body is still warm, and none of her joints are stiffened when it should have become cold and stiff already." Said Chopper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>".... Frisk said that a friend is coming while she is gone…" Said Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wha… What the hell are you talking about! Frisk is..." Yelled Usopp but got interrupted</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Frisk's body began to float in the air and glow. One by one, all her injuries that Chopper bandaged up disappeared. Frisk's clothing became from blue and purple to green and yellow. And she was silently put down on the boat again. Frisk opened her eyes and started to look at every one. It was the second time they saw Frisk open her crimson eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Frisk!!" Exclaimed everyone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Frisk!! I was so worried!!" Said Chopper hugging Frisk</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you were safe!" Said Usopp in relief</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank god…" Said Nami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Frisk-san~~," Said Sanji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"..." Zoro and Robin just stared at Frisk, thinking that something was wrong. Frisk smiled back. However, it wasn't her usual kind smile but a forced strange looking one. Luffy just looked at Frisk with a blank expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Frisk…?" Said Chopper feeling uneasy that Frisk didn't hug Chopper back. Frisk never did that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone was nervous, unsure of what was going on. Frisk opened her mouth</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Howdy! Nice to meet you all!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>".......?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoro had his hand on his sword.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who the hell are you?" Said Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you saying? It's me? Frisk! :)" She said with a smile</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Answer me!" Said Zoro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're no fun… I was only joking…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oi!!! What did you do to Frisk!" Said Usopp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you give me a minute, I'll explain Mr. Long nose."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wha…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>".... You're Frisk's friend?" Asked Luffy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wha? There's now..." Said Nami, but she got cut off</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ding dong! That's right! Unfortunately, there's no reward, though."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So… Let me formally introduce myself. My name is Chara." Said Chara doing a dramatic bow.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chara</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The crew was silent for a while. Robin was the first to break the silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So... How are you occupying Frisk's Body? Or are you some sort of split personality disorder?" Said Robin</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hahaha! Good question! I suppose you can see it that way, but I am much more complicated than that." Said Chara</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh? How so?" Said Robin</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, to start with, I'm not some random personality that Frisk has. I'm an entire SOUL that is inside her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What!?" Said, everyone</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Y...You monster! Give Frisk back her body!!" Said Usopp</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Give it back!!" Cried Chopper with Usopp</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh please… Calm down, you clowns. Let me continue explaining." Said Chara</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, the two quieted down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Frisk is the owner of this body, so I can't just steal her body without consent anyway. Also, I'm a dead ghost that is stuck with Frisk for reasons I'm not willing to tell you guys." Said Chara</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone was thinking about what Chara was saying. Sanji spoke up</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>".....Chara-san, assuming what you said is true... What happened to Frisk-san?" Said Sanji</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She died. Also, just call me Chara." Said Chara immediately</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>".........!!!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So it was true… Frisk was dead… Everyone was grieving Frisk...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, relax, you clowns. She dies all the time." Said Chara</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"WHAT!?" Said, everyone</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm confused now… Isn't that what your furry doctor said over there? And didn't you all reach that conclusion already?" Asked Chara as if dying was no big deal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"......Okay, I think we need to go a step back… Just how did Frisk….. die?" Said Nami trying to calm herself</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can, but I'm sure Mr.Strawhat over there and Furry doctor can explain better." Said Chara</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone turns their head to Luffy and Chopper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"... Do you guys remember the Baron?" Asked Luffy</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"..........."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Memories started to come back for everyone slowly. The island… The arguments… Separating... And then disappearing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The flower monster next to the Baron absorbed you all…Frisk saved me from being eaten too… And had me find Luffy while she stalled the Baron and the monster… By the time we came back together… Frisk…. Frisk…." Said Chopper with tears in his eyes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"....What happened next Chopper…" Said Zoro</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Frisk... Frisk's… body covered in arrows!!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"......!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"..... I then had Chopper take Frisk away while I dealt with the baron…" Said Luffy</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was unsaid, but everyone knew what Luffy did to the Baron.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I...I removed all her arrows… But… No matter what I did… Her heart wasn't breathing!!" Chopper started to burst into tears. Nam hugged Chopper</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's okay…. It's okay…" Said Nami with tears in her eyes too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"After the Baron was gone… You guys came back…" Said Luffy</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Which brings us to now~," Said Chara</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone stared at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So… Now that we are all up to page… What did you mean by she dies all the time?" Said Robin</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robin was right. Chara did mention something weird like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There is no hidden meaning there. Frisk dies all the time." Said Chara</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...Do you mean to say that Frisk is immortal?" Said Zoro</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ha! You're a sharp one, aren't you? Not quite, though. To put it metaphorically and literally… She is too stubborn to die." Said Chara</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"W...What the hell are you saying! You're not making sense!" Yelled Usopp</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ugh… How does Frisk tolerate you? If you let me continue, maybe you'll find out?" Said Chara with a malicious smile</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeeeee! She's scary!" Said Usopp hiding behind Zoro</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"As I was saying. I'm sure you guys noticed Frisk's recovery from injuries is much much slower than the average person." Said Chara</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chopper nodded his head while hiding behind Usopp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's because Frisk has a very unique ability. Technically you all have it too, but I know that you guys will never reach it to the point of Frisk's level."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"....And that is?" Said Zoro</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Determination." Said Chara</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Determination? You mean firmness of purpose; resoluteness.?" Asked Usopp</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. that Determination. As simple as that. People naturally have Determination, and it varies people by people. I can see that you guys here have a lot of Determination. Especially the straw hat and that green swordsman over there. It's pretty impressive." Said Chara</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"..........."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"However… Frisk takes it to a whole nother level. She literally is too determined to die.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Remember when Frisk was burnt up like a toast?" Said Chara</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"..........."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone recalls Frisk being frequently treated by Chopper in skypiea, and it is a miracle that she woke back up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It is a miracle. However, it's a miracle caused by Frisk. She was too determined to stay with you clowns, so she refused to die despite how anyone else would have passed into the afterlife in that situation." Said Chara</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"..........!!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Also, I don't exactly know what happened, but I do know that Frisk reset too many times recently." Said Chara</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"....What do you mean by reset?" Said Nami</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>".....Sigh… Frisk will be upset if I explain this, but I think you guys should know so that you all can stop burdening her. I already explained that she is too determined, so she refused to die, right? Well, she does die still, and there are two scenarios when it happens. When her Determination falters, which rarely happens. The other scenario is when her body has been injured too much. Such as the time when her head was chopped off."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You mean that's happened before to Frisk-san before?!" Said Sanji in horror</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oops. I gave too much information. Anyways~ When she does die, normal people would go to the afterlife in peace, right? However, Frisk refuses to do that, being the stubborn girl and uses her Determination to not die. This is where the reset kicks in. Now listen closely… Frisk goes back in time to the point before her body was destroyed so that she can do a better job."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...........!!!!!!!!!!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone was in shock… Thinking about what Chara just said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Does that mean… Frisk has already died previously during our journey with her?" Said Zoro</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah." Said, Frisk</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It made sense of how Chara was able to fight Aokiji and survive the impossible wounds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"H….How many times… Did she…...D...Die?" Said Usopp</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh well, I can't say I know because this ability is reserved for Frisk. However, I do know that it's pointless in counting anymore~" Said Chara</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"................"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...As much as I hate to say this… Why couldn't she reset this time?" Said Robin in a somber tone</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"... There's one thing that I didn't mention. Having Determination allows you to do many feats that should be impossible. However, there is a sacrifice made every time…First, any injury Frisk receives becomes harder and harder to heal because the body has been pushed too far and is past the limit already. The second one is much worse and is why only Frisk can use this ability despite everyone having Determination… When you reset… You will experience the pain you suffered before dying over and over again every time you reset… Clearly, you guys understand why no one else can do this… Anyone else would just break in that situation." Said Chara</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nami couldn't handle it and started to cry. To think that Frisk suffered so much… Sanji and Usopp started to comfort Nami. Both are still shocked too that the poor girl died many times already. Everyone looked down. Feeling guilt for letting a comrade suffer so much even if they didn't know.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"In conclusion… Even Frisk broke both mentally and physically...Too tired from everything... Which is why she gave the torch to me." Said Chara</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"......Frisk said she'll be back." Said Luffy</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aww, here I was trying to guilt-trip you guys constantly~." Said Chara</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone stared at Chara.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...What do you mean?" Said Robin</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well~ the cat's out of the bag, so I might as well explain. I mean, what your straw hat boy said is correct. Frisk will come back. After all, I am just a ghost, and this is Frisk's body~."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...When will she come back?" Said Zoro narrowing his eyes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know." Said Chara</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Huh?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's no joke. I really don't know. Frisk's SOUL is battered up and too tired right now. She needs a long rest. Until then… You guys are stuck with me :)" Said Chara</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"........."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone was silent. Processing this massive information Chara provided.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay. Welcome to our crew," Said Luffy</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Luffy!" Said, everyone</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Frisk made a promise that she'll come back. I believe in her. And Frisk's friend is my friend." Said Luffy confidently</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>".....!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Also…Before Frisk left… Told me to tell you guys that she's sorry without leaving without notice." Said Luffy</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"......!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Frisk…." Said Usopp with tears in his eyes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Frisk-san…" Said Sanji</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Frisk!!" Cried Chopper</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Frisk…" Said Zoro</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>".....Frisk..." Said Robin</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Frisk...!" Cried Nami</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...Yeah! So let's be ready to greet her when Frisk comes back, everyone!" Said Luffy</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah!" Said, everyone</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So… Now we need to find out about who you are exactly." Said Zoro</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone turned to Chara, and Chara just smiled.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chara 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Back from a long break! I'm ready to write again!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ask me anything! Though I may not answer some of them.” Said Chara</p>
<p>“...What is your relationship with Frisk?” Asked Nami</p>
<p>“Like I said earlier. I’m just a dead ghost that is stuck with Frisk. However, When Frisk needs desperate help, she calls me.” Said Chara</p>
<p>“Can you elaborate on why she would call you more?” Asked Usopp</p>
<p>“Okay~ If Frisk truly believes that she has done everything that she can, I’m her last resort. Frisk allows me to take over her body for a while. I can do stuff that Frisk can’t.” Said Chara</p>
<p>“Such as…?” Said Chopper hiding behind Usopp</p>
<p>“Such as killing! I am very good at it, and I don’t discriminate!” Said Chara</p>
<p> Everyone had a deja vu with a similar response to what Robin said previously and had a sweatdrop.</p>
<p>“Unfortunately, Frisk rarely calls me because she is a pacifist to the extreme. Most of the time, she would actually rather die than resorting to violence or killing. It’s annoying. Most of her problems can be solved if she decided to stop being so stubborn.” Said Chara</p>
<p>“So what, you take over her body and go rampant? Why haven’t we seen you so far then? It’s not like our journey so far has been peaceful, and there were a lot of times when it got dangerous.” Said Zoro with a scowl</p>
<p>“Hmm~ You have a good point mister green hair! But I have come out to help Frisk previously, you know?” Said Chara</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“It’s just that whenever I did come out, it was for a short moment, and Frisk probably didn’t want to show me to you guys anytime soon. She puts up a strong appearance, but I know how insecure she can be. Maybe she thought that you guys wouldn’t like her anymore or something?" Said Chara with a taunting smile.</p>
<p>“We would never---” Said Sanji.</p>
<p>“Just kidding~,” Said Chara, cutting Sanji off.</p>
<p>“... If you’re a ghost occupying Frisk’s body, does that mean you already know who we are?” Asked Robin</p>
<p>“Nope! I only exist as a ghost; it’s not like I share a memory with her. So when I take over her body, she does not remember what happened. Though it’s not a secret, and I do tell her when she asks. It works both ways, though; for the majority of my time with Frisk, I’m usually in a deep slumber, so I have no memory of you guys. But… She did tell me some stuff about you guys.” Said Chara</p>
<p>“...About?”</p>
<p>“Well…” Said Chara</p>
<p>Chara recalled what Frisk told her. To give them a chance. Frisk knew Chara hated humans but still told Chara to give these people a try. Chara truly thinks that Frisk will be the only human she will like but she suppose she what it is that Frisk cherishes so much about these people. Chara noticed that everyone waiting for her.</p>
<p>Everyone looked at her in anticipation.</p>
<p>“It’s a secret!” Said Chara</p>
<p>“Huh?!” Said, everyone</p>
<p>“Haha~ I think that’s enough about me, as much as you people might be curious about me the same could be said to you all. So, lets get along~” Said Chara with a smile that looks too different from Frisk.</p>
<p>“....”</p>
<p>Others were looking at each other, unsure what to make of this bizarre situation. Apparently, Frisk died and this random soul was taking over her body till Frisk came back? It was weird even in the grand line.</p>
<p>“Alright. Let’s go, everyone.” Said Luffy breaking the silence</p>
<p>“But…” Said Nami</p>
<p>“Let’s trust in Frisk as she has trusted us.” Said Luffy</p>
<p>It’s true. Frisk has given the trust to everyone. It was time to repay back the trust by believing in Frisk and hoping that she will come back.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Rest 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone agreed to take a break for a week to calm down from all the fiasco that has happened recently and adjust to their new crewmate by staying on a spring island. On the first day of the break, while everyone was relaxing. Chara came up to Zoro while he was training by swinging his sword.</p>
<p>"Hey!" Said Chara</p>
<p>"Huh?" Said Zoro</p>
<p>"You look pretty strong! Fight me!" Said Chara</p>
<p>Everyone paused whatever they were doing to look at the two. Zoro was quiet for a moment until he nodded his head.</p>
<p>"Okay. Time to see what you are capable of. You better put up a good fight." Said Zoro with a smirk on his face</p>
<p>"Haha~ I'll try my best." Said Chara</p>
<p>Everyone crowded around with Usopp making the field for the two to battle in. Zoro and Chara stood on opposite ends of the area.</p>
<p>"Stupid Marimo! If you hurt Chara-san, I will kill you! Chara-san~ Please be safe and call your knight Sanji if you need help!" Said Sanji</p>
<p>"Don't Worry! But you don't need to call me Chara-san. Just call me Chara!" Replied Chara</p>
<p>"Hmph, dumbass cook." Said Zoro</p>
<p>"Okay! Here are the rules. The match ends when someone gets hit out of bounds, I call the match over, or one of you guys gives up. Are you guys ready?" Asked Usopp looking at Zoro and Chara</p>
<p>"Yup!" Said Chara</p>
<p>"Let's start already." Said Zoro</p>
<p>"Ready…. Begin!" Said Usopp</p>
<p>As soon as Usopp said to begin, there was a sound of metal clanging immediately. Unfortunately, Usopp has not left the field yet and was crawling away from the scene.</p>
<p>"Kyaaa!!! Let me leave first, you monster!" Said Usopp, running away.</p>
<p>"Wow, You have a fast reaction speed!" Said Chara ignoring Usopp</p>
<p>"Not bad yourself!" Said Zoro</p>
<p>There were sounds of clanging as Zoro's sword and Chara's knife were meeting each other. Zoro slashed at Chara, but she dodged it with ease to the side and immediately jumped in again. Chara was just as nimble as Frisk, but her attacks were being blocked continuously by Zoro. However, there was an intensity that Chara emitted as she attacked Zoro. It was as if she was a feral animal that only knew to attack. She was dodging all of Zoro's attacks as if it would never hit her instead of blocking. Zoro's sword was dangerously close to Chara every time, but it never touched her. While Zoro clearly had the upper hand in strength, Chara had the advantage in speed.</p>
<p>"You're quite skilled! It's hard to cut you down!" Said Chara with a smile</p>
<p>"Hmph. You're alright." Said Zoro</p>
<p>"Shall we bring it up a notch?" Asked Chara</p>
<p>"I would've been disappointed if this was all you got." Said Zoro</p>
<p>The air around Chara changed. Some sort of intense energy was emitting around her. It was the same Frisk cast back at Alabasta with the conversation with Vivi. The power was suffocating and intense.</p>
<p>"Looks like I'll have to get a little serious!" Said Zoro putting a sword on his mouth</p>
<p>"Let's keep the fun up!" Said Chara in a stance, ready to pounce like a cat.</p>
<p>Both of them were still without any movement looking at the moment to strike. In an instant, the fight resumed with another clash. This time, neither side moved from the spot. They were inches away from each other, avoiding and parrying attacks without moving. At this point, it was not a spar anymore; either of them could get seriously hurt with one little mistake. The fight was becoming more and more intense, with neither side giving up their ground. However, Zoro was eventually able to push Chara away with sheer brute force multiple meters away across the field. Chara gracefully landed and was about to jump back immediately, however...</p>
<p>"That's enough!" Yelled Usopp</p>
<p>Chara stopped the jumping motion and looked at Usopp. Usopp pointed Chara to the field she was outside of.</p>
<p>"You're out of bounds!" Said Usopp</p>
<p>Chara's will to fight diminished just as quickly as her will to fight.</p>
<p>"Ehhh~ I guess I lost! Haha. Wow! That was so much fun! I've never fought anyone like you!" Said Chara with a broad smile</p>
<p>"You would be a decent sparring partner." Said Zoro with a smirk</p>
<p>"Liar! You were holding back, though!" Said Chara</p>
<p>"And so were you." Said Zoro with a bored tone</p>
<p>"Huh? That was holding back?" Said Nami</p>
<p>Everyone was looking at Chara, and she was silent for a moment.</p>
<p>"You caught me~ A girl's got to have some secret, though! Maybe if we were going all out with a fight to the death, you might have seen it. Maybe next time!" Said Chara with a wink.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>On the second day of the break, Chara hung out with Nami in the girl's room. Nami and Chara were chatting with Chara being surprisingly sociable.</p>
<p>"And that's what she decided to do! Copy him by flexing!" Said Chara</p>
<p>"Haha! So that's where Frisk learned to flex!" Giggled Nami</p>
<p>The two were having a good time talking about the silly stuff Frisk would do. Nami, suddenly realizing that they might not have the money, asked Chara.</p>
<p>"So Chara, are you able to access the money Frisk used to take care of for us?" Said Nami</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm able to access most of her abilities."</p>
<p>"Oh good! I was worried if the money was inaccessible for now. What do you mean most, though?"</p>
<p>"Well, everything except death. I can't come back like Frisk because I'm a ghost and all that you know, haha~."</p>
<p>".... Chara… That's not funny," Said Nami frowning slightly.</p>
<p>"... Where I used to live, we laughed as a coping mechanism." Replied Chara</p>
<p>Both were silent for a while. Nami eventually spoke up.</p>
<p>"Chara... Do you miss being alive?" Asked Nami</p>
<p>"....."</p>
<p>Chara was silent.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry for ask…"</p>
<p>"I don't know." Said Chara cutting Nami off.</p>
<p>Nami waited for Chara to continue.</p>
<p>"Most of my life was painful with nothing redeeming. Even when I had a family, it quickly disappeared due to stupid humans. Even if I was alive, the damage has already been done to the past, and me being alive just would have brought more pain that I don't like. However… When I look at Frisk... Despite the constant obstacles thrown at her, that is unfair no matter how you look. She faces the obstacles with a smile and overcomes them like it wasn't even a problem. I get jealous looking at Frisk and wonder if things could have and would have been different for me if I had her attitude."</p>
<p>"...."</p>
<p>"She's so stupid. She trusts people still, even if they backstab her constantly. Thinking that everyone deserves a chance. Even me and Asriel…"</p>
<p>"... I think that forgiving someone and trusting them is a much braver and harder thing to do." Said Nami patting Chara on her head.</p>
<p>"Heh, Don't think that I'll be like Frisk and hug you. But… Thanks for listening." Said Chara with a genuine smile that no one has seen yet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Rest 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Once I have Chara interacting with everyone, we'll get into the water 7 arc!</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So? You’re working on this broken wreck, huh? Hahaha,” Said Chara looking at Usopp to repair the ship.</p><p>“Don’t call Merry a wreck!” Cried Usopp while he was hammering down the mast</p><p>“I mean, that’s what it looks like, though.” Said Chara</p><p>“Hmph! You don’t know what she’s been through. We’re gonna use the money to help her!”</p><p>“....What if it’s too late for her?”</p><p>Usopp turned around, facing Chara.</p><p>“I rather die than give up the ship Kaya gave me. We wouldn’t have made it this far without Merry.” Said Usopp seriously</p><p>Chara shakes her head.</p><p>“I’m not suggesting you throw her away. However, what if she’s in too much pain right now?”</p><p>Usopp was beginning to think that Chara was talking about someone else she knew. Chara looked at Usopp with a neutral face.</p><p>“Sometimes the things you do because you love them can hurt them too, you know? Trust me, I tried. When I was alive, I thought the stuff I did with Asriel would make mom and dad happier, but all it brought was pain and suffering.”</p><p>“.........”</p><p>“I’m not saying you’re wrong for caring. However, I hope that you don’t make the same mistake I did.”</p><p>Usopp was unsure what to say. It seems as scary as Chara was with her first impression and the battle with Zoro, she carried a lot of trauma. Usopp was not ready to say goodbye to Merry. He was unsure if he ever will, and they have overcome most obstacles so far and believed that this is another they will overcome hopefully.</p><p>“D...Don’t Worry! For I the great captain Usopp will overcome whatever obstacles come!”</p><p>“...Pff…. You’re funny. You remind me of Papyrus a little.”</p><p>“Oh? What was Papyrus like?”</p><p>“An idiot and a coward.”</p><p>“Oof!” Said Usopp with a look like someone punched him</p><p>“...But a reliable guy that always tries and believes in others just as much as he believes in himself.”</p><p>“..... sounds like a good guy. Like me!” Said Usopp with a wide grin</p><p>“Heh, I guess.”</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>“So cook! Can you make some butterscotch pie?” Asked Chara in the kitchen</p><p>“Anything for you, my lady~,” Said Sanji with a smile</p><p>Chara waited on the chair silently while Sanji was making the dessert.</p><p>“So Chara-san. Did you know that Frisk-san also likes butterscotch pie?” Said Sanji while he was decorating the pie.</p><p>“Yeah. But that girl loves food that is given by anyone. She probably just has more attachment with butterscotch pie because that is one of the first warmth that was ever given to her.”</p><p>“I see. Frisk enjoyed all the food I gave her, which flooded my heart with joy.” Said Sanji with a warm smile serving up the food to Chara</p><p>“Thank you!” Said Chara as she started to enjoy the pie</p><p>“It’s my pleasure~ Chara-san!” Said Sanji</p><p>“I keep telling you that you can just call me Chara~. What’s your reason for talking like that to females?” Asked Chara innocently</p><p>“Well, I believe that all women should be taken with care!” Said Sanji</p><p>“Hmm, what if they try to hurt you, though? Surely, not all women you’ve met were kind people?”</p><p>“Even then, I still would rather die than hurt a woman.”</p><p>“That’s weird. The women with ill intentions would be trying to hurt you, though? Why would you not fight back?”</p><p>“Because I learned from my only father figure that a man should never hurt a woman no matter what.”</p><p>“You’re funny! I’ve never seen anyone like you before. However, you don’t have to ever worry about me, though! I’ll eliminate them all if they even try~” Said Chara nonchalantly with a wink</p><p>“So much intensity! It’s like a burning love that will never end~” Said Sanji</p><p>“To interpret it that way. I have issues, but you’re just as bad. Thanks for the pie, though, funny cook! It was delicious.” Said Chara with an unsure smile</p><p>“Anytime, Chara-san!”</p><p>“Ah... You repeated it. Guess I’ll have to give up on it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Rest 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So! You're the one Frisk first met in this new world?" Blurted Chara popping in front of Chopper while he was working on a new medicine</p><p>
  <span>"Kyaa!" Cried Chopper, backing away immediately dropping the medicine</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aww, you're a scaredy cat~," Said Chara</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A...Am not! I'm a man!" Said Chopper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, tough guy~," Said Chara in a mocking tone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wh...What do you want?" Asked Chopper hiding on the wrong side</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was just curious who the first friend Frisk made in this world was."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"H...Huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She has a pattern of falling into new worlds and making friends."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was her first friend when she fell through a hole and landed on a flowerbed. Well, not a physical friend, but I became stuck with her since then."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I first met Frisk at the castle because she had a high fever being almost frozen to death." Said Chopper recalling the experience</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, she does only meet new friends in only the most extreme ways~." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, you're Frisk's first friend?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yup! I gave her advice throughout her journey."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What kind of advice?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you know, to kill everyone you see~."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kyaa!" Cried Chopper hiding the wrong way again</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hahaha! I'm just messing with you. She would never follow that advice, and I just watched her journey mostly as a spectator. It was fascinating."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really? Tell me about her journey!" Said Chopper excitedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now sit down! This is going to be a long one!" Said Chara in an exaggerated way  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chopper sat in front of Chara eagerly waiting for the story of the untold adventure Frisk had before they all met. Chara told Frisk's Journey; Meeting an evil flower to meeting and a goat mom who lost too many children. Then, the funny skeleton brothers, a warrior with determination, a brilliant scientist who is insecure, a king who became cruel to save everyone, and ultimately save everyone from the god of hyper death and inevitably save the world. Chopper was engrossed in Frisk's adventure with how the people she helped got a happy ending.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And that is what happened~."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow!" Said Chopper clapping at the epic adventure Frisk had. However, a thought came to Chopper. Chara did not explain how Frisk got her happy ending.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, Chara!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How did Frisk's get her happy ending?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Well~ That's the problem, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Frisk's story does not end there, you goof. She's traveling with you guys, right?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It goes on as Frisk continues to try and save everyone. It's funny... The one person that she can not save is herself. She'll gladly sacrifice anything, throwing her life away to make others happy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"....."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wonder if she ever sees that the others don't become happy when they see that the cost is her suffering. That's why I still stay with her. I want to see how her journey ends. Will she have a happy ending in the end? Or an ending where she dies cold and alone betrayed by everyone?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Luffy would never allow that to happen to Frisk! We will all achieve our dream! Believe in Luffy and everyone!" Said Chopper immediately</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The trust you all have in each other is weird…" Said Chara to herself quietly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What was that?" Asked Chopper, hearing Chara mummer quietly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing! Well, that was Frisk's Journey that I saw~ Why don't you tell me about Frisk's journey here? I rarely got to see her journey here because I was mostly asleep." Said Chara</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course! It all started with Frisk waking up in the bed…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chopper proceeded to explain about their adventure through the grand line with Chara listening to the story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Chara left the boys' room after hearing the numerous stories from Chopper, she quietly watched Robin watching over the horizon. However, Chara knew that Robin observed her when she was hanging out with Usopp, Nami, Sanji, and Chopper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So~ You're the mysterious woman in this group? It's not nice to eavesdrop, you know~" Said Chara approaching her slowly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My, I wouldn't say I'm just curious about the young lady who seems to have as many secrets as Frisk." Said Robin turning around</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Haha! You got me there. I do have my secrets~ but it seems like you're hiding quite some things too." Said Chara</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Relax! I'm just messing with you. We all have secrets that we don't want to show. Though I'd argue that what you are hiding is more similar to mine~."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like yours?" Said Robin in a tense voice</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you know. A facade."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin tensed a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Again~ Relax. I'm just saying this out of the goodness of my heart!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"......" Robin kept staring at her, unimpressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay… You're right. I'm not kind. That's Frisk's thing. But… I still want to know why you're hiding a facade."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... It's none of your business." Said Robin in a neutral but strained tone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, you're right. It's not my business, and I don't know what you're going through, and I don't mean to criticize you on it. However…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...However?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chara suddenly burst with her killing intent, and Robin had a vision of herself being cut down by Chara. When Robin snapped out of it, she was shaking, and she was not cut down. The killing intent was so strong that she saw her own vision dying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wha…..What?" Said Robin, shocked by what just happened</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"However… at least you don't have to fear your 'true self" you know?" Said Chara with a smile, and Chara started to walk away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the moment Robin saw Chara, she knew something was off. With how she is always having an unnatural smile and also hiding something. Robin realized what Chara was hiding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"To be able to contain such madness leaking out…!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin felt chills over how raw and intense the killing intent was. So that's what Chara is indeed hiding from others. However… Robin also saw how Chara had a genuinely good time with the rest of the other crews and opened up to them. That was also genuine. Robin recalled Nami's conversation with Chara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"<em>Most of my life was painful with Nothing redeeming. Even when I had a family, it quickly disappeared due to stupid humans. I feel like even if I was alive, the damage has already been done to the past, and me being alive just would have brought more pain that I don't like. However… When I look at Frisk... Despite the constant obstacles thrown at her, that is unfair no matter how you look. She faces the obstacles with a smile and overcomes them like it wasn't even a problem. I get jealous looking at Frisk and wonder if things could have and would have been different for me if I had her attitude.</em>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Robin just felt the killing intent from Chara and still feels uneasy about it, she also sees a broken girl like Robin where the world was too cruel to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just… What kind of past did the two have…? My 'true self'... huh?" Said Robin quietly thinking about Frisk, Chara… and herself.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Rest 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chara was napping on a flower bed on the island. When she opened her eyes, She saw Luffy in front of her.</p><p>"Howdy! I actually wanted to talk with you!" Said Chara gesturing Luffy to sit down</p><p>"Shishishi! Sure!" Said Luffy sitting down next to Chara</p><p>"You seem to have quite an interesting crew." Said Chara</p><p>"Hahaha! Aren't they cool!" Said Luffy</p><p>"I am starting to see why Frisk would like these new friends and follow you guys."</p><p>"You're also part of the crew now too!"</p><p>Chara frowned a little.</p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>Chara was silent for a minute. Luffy patiently waited.</p><p>"....About that. I'll cut to the chase. Why did you accept me as a part of your crew?"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Why didn't you just tie me up or have someone watch me 24/7? Even though I'm taking care of Frisk's body right now, I might just backstab all of you guys, you know?"</p><p>"You won't," Replied Luffy simply.</p><p>Chara narrowed her eyes, unsatisfied with the answer.</p><p>"How do you know that? It's human nature to backstab each other."</p><p>"I know you won't."</p><p>"That's stupid! If I suddenly attacked you here, that would mean you're wrong!" Said Chara</p><p>"But you won't."</p><p>Chara stood up from the flower bed, pulled out her knife, pointing it directly towards Luffy's neck.</p><p>"You've given me the perfect position, you idiot! I was just pretending all along. I'm going to stab your throat now, and you're going to die. Good bye~" Said Chara emitting the most considerable killing intent she has radiated so far.</p><p>Luffy didn't even flinch. He looked directly at Chara with a neutral face, not even shifting a little. Chara moved the knife closer, basically touching Luffy's neck at this point. Despite that, Luffy didn't budge. Chara, losing her cool, made a scrunched up face.</p><p>"Hahaha~ You win. You're right. I wouldn't do that." said Chara throwing the knife down away at the floor</p><p>"See? I knew you wouldn't," Said Luffy with a grin.</p><p>"Man, I've never known I would see another idiot like Frisk. How can you believe in others when there's always a chance they would backstab you?" Said Chara</p><p>"I would rather die than not believe in my friends."</p><p>Chara's face morphed into confusion.</p><p>"You… You even have the same ideals as her. We just met, you know?"</p><p>"We did." Admitted Luffy</p><p>"Then why? Why do you believe in me?" Said Chara</p><p>"Because you're my comrade now."</p><p>"....! Hahaha…"</p><p>Chara sat back on the floor.</p><p>"You're just like Frisk and Asriel… You would rather believe and die rather than doubt… That's impossible for me…" </p><p>"That's stupid."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You don't need to believe in everyone stupid!"</p><p>"Then who do I believe in?"</p><p>"You just need to believe in your friends!"</p><p>"I only had Frisk and Asriel as my only friends…"</p><p>"I'm your friend!"</p><p>Chara made a disbelieving look.</p><p>"Like I said, we just met you, doofus."</p><p>"Let's make a bet!"</p><p>"Are you even listening to me?" Said Chara with a sweatdrop</p><p>Chara looked up at Luffy, and he showed the wildest smile.</p><p>"Fine... What will the bet be about?" Asked Chara</p><p>"I bet that you will come to believe in us."</p><p>"If you lose?" Asked Chara</p><p>"That means that I was wrong, and I'll quit my dreams as king of the pirates." Said Luffy with a shrug</p><p>"That is quite the bargain you're holding there. And if you win?" Said Chara with her eyebrows raised</p><p>"That means that I will have one more official member, shishishi!" Said Luffy</p><p>"...... You know what? Why not. Prove me wrong." Said Chara with a small smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Water 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the one-week break on the island, the crew decided to continue back on their journey.</p><p>“What a nice day~,” Said Nami, stretching in the nice weather.</p><p>“Nami-swan~ I made Potato Paille, my newest invention. Would you like to try some?” Asked Sanji</p><p>“Delicious.” Said Nami while biting on the food</p><p>“Happy!” Exclaimed Sanji into the ocean</p><p>“Shut up! I can’t sleep!” Said Zoro</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. I’m sorry, Mr. Cactus.” Said Sanji in a mocking voice</p><p>“I don’t want to hear that from a dart!”</p><p>“Dart…! What did you say!”</p><p>“Dart eyebrow.” Said Zoro</p><p>The two started to argue as always. Meanwhile, Chopper, Usopp, and Chara were calling out Luffy’s name.</p><p>“Luffy ~we’re waiting!” Said Usopp</p><p>Luffy burst out from the door and mimicked the time he was frozen by Aokiji covering himself in flour.</p><p>“Frozen Luffy!!” Said Luffy</p><p>The three burst into laughter at the mimicry.</p><p>“I’m surprised you’re able to joke about it when you almost died from being frozen!” Said Nami</p><p>“Hahahaha, Was it similar?! Nami. What are you eating!!!” Said Luffy</p><p>“It was the same!!” Said Usopp and Chopper laughing on the floor</p><p>“I wish I was able to see it,” Said Chara with a laugh.</p><p>“I’m eating potato paille.” Said Nami</p><p>“Potato!! I’m hungry too. Sanji!!” Said Luffy</p><p>“How much do you have to sleep to be satisfied?!!” Said Sanji to Zoro, still arguing about earlier and ignoring Luffy</p><p>“It’s my business to sleep as long as I want. If it’s a fight, bring it on!!” Said Zoro</p><p>While the two were arguing, Robin opened the door to come out.</p><p>“Robin!! How are you doing?” Said Chopper</p><p>Thanks to everyone… I’m feeling much better. Thank you, doctor.” Said Robin</p><p>Even though Robin wasn’t injured from the battle with Aokiji and the baron, she seemed more fragile than usual. Aokiji appears to have left quite the trauma on her. Chara frowned a little, seeing that Robin was keeping up the facade.</p><p>“Even then, you shouldn’t over-exert yourself, Robin. It’s for the best if you still rest.” Said Nami</p><p>Everyone proceeded to eat the Potato Paille Sanji made.</p><p>“This potato Paille is delicious!” Said Luffy while munching up the food quickly</p><p>“What’s a paille?” Asked Chopper</p><p>“Paille is the tail of the great monster Paille. I defeated it!! It was 100 meters long.” Said Usopp</p><p>“100m?! Amazing, Usopp!!!” Said Chopper</p><p>While Usopp was casually lying to Chopper, Chara and Zoro saw something moving in the ocean.</p><p>“What is that…” Said Zoro</p><p>“Looks like a frog?” Said Chara casually</p><p>“Chara’s right! It’s a frog!! A giant frog!! That’s swimming freestyle!!! Where is he going hurriedly?” Said Luffy</p><p>“Luffy, stop saying stupid stuff. There’s no way a giant frog would be swimming in freestyle…” Said Usopp as he turned to see the giant frog swimming in freestyle.</p><p>“It is!!!” Exclaimed Usopp</p><p>“Everyone! Get the rudder out and start chasing the giant swimming frog at 2o clock!!! Hurry!”</p><p>Everyone quickly started to chase the frog and began to row the rudder.</p><p>“Hey!! Who told you to change course!!!” exclaimed Nami.</p><p>“Nami! Hear us out! We saw a giant frog with many injuries. We want to eat it!!” Said Luffy</p><p>“You want to eat it?!!” Said everyone clearly not on the same page as Luffy</p><p>“Hahahaha!” Laughed Chara looking at their antics</p><p>“Hmm? A lighthouse…?!” Said Nami seeing where the frog is headed</p><p>“Do you see an island?!” Said Luffy</p><p>“The log pose is not pointing there, but there is a lighthouse!” Said Nami</p><p>“Where’s the frog!! Tell us where the frog went!” Said Luffy</p><p>“No!!” Yelled Nami</p><p>“The frog is also going towards the lighthouse.” Said Robin</p><p>“You first use white wine to remove the mucus, and you put flour over it and slightly fry them.” Said Sanji</p><p>“Sanji!! Robin!!” Cried Nami</p><p>“Okay!! Full speed ahead, everyone!” Said Luffy</p><p>“Roger!” Said, everyone</p><p>“What’s with this teamwork for this stupid frog!” Cried Nami</p><p>The boat quickly arrived at the lighthouse chasing the frog. There’s a constant ringing sound everyone hears.</p><p>“What is that sound?!” Said Sanji</p><p>“It sounds like a train. But for a train to be here...” Said Chara</p><p>“What the heck is a train?” Said Zoro</p><p>“It’s a giant piece of metal that goes through the rails towards a destination.” Replied Chara</p><p>The sound of the ringing got louder. And something big was quickly approaching the Merry from the sides.</p><p>“What are we stuck on!?” Said Nami</p><p>“The rails! That’s what it looks like, by the way, ~” Said Chara casually while the Train was about to slam on the Merry</p><p>“Kyaa!! Move forward! Forward!”</p><p>The boat managed to get off the rails, barely too close for comfort.</p><p>“What is the metal monster!! How is it able to move like that in the ocean!!” Said Nami</p><p>The frog stood in front of the Train.</p><p>“What are you doing, frog!! Runaway!!” Said Luffy</p><p>The frog got hit by the Train at full speed and sank into the ocean.</p><p>“Ahhh!! It got hit~!!” Said Usopp and Luffy</p><p>When Merry stopped by the lighthouse, there was a little girl, a rabbit, and a grandma. They explained how this is one of the stations the train passes by.</p><p>“It’s really cool, right! That’s a sea train called the Puffing Tom!” Said Chimney</p><p>“Puffing Tom?” Asked Nami</p><p>“It uses steam engines to go through the rails on the ocean!” Explained Chimney</p><p>“Hmm, but how did Chara-san know what a train was?” Asked Sanji</p><p>All eyes were on Chara.</p><p>“Did you ride a sea train before?” Said Chopper with sparkles in his eyes</p><p>“No, I had trains where I lived, but it went through the land, so this is still fresh to see~,” Said Chara</p><p>“Water Seven is the origin of the sea train, and it also has the title water city for how beautiful it looks. Also, it has the best boat building business in the world!” Said Kokoro</p><p>“Heh~ that must mean that there are good shipwrights!!” Said Luffy</p><p>“Of course! Only the world’s best shipwright is there!!” Said Kokoro</p><p>Luffy and Usopp looked at each other.</p><p>“Usopp!!” Said Luffy</p><p>“Yeah!!”</p><p>“It’s decided!! We’re going to get a shipwright as our new comrade!!” Declared Luffy</p><p>Chara silently watched as the others were getting excited for Merry being fixed. Chara saw the SOUL of Merry. It was only here because of its determination. Barely alive. One way or another, this ship was going to die. Chara frowned a little</p><p>“What are you looking at, Chara?” Asked Chopper</p><p>“Oh, nothing~ let’s go!” Said Chara</p><p>“Yeah!” Said Chopper</p><p>Chara silently sighed and whispered to herself.</p><p>“I wish you were here instead of me, Frisk…” Said Chara</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Water Seven 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kokoro handed Luffy an envelope.</p><p>"Take this. It's a simple map of the island and a letter of recommendation. Let these guys restore your ship to top shape. Also, Water Seven is big, so be careful not to get lost. We plan on going back to Water Seven soon. If we meet again, I'll definitely take you to a nice bar for a few drinks." Said Kokoro</p><p>"Really? I hope we see you again!" Said Luffy</p><p>"It takes about 1 week for the log to record Water Seven, so you will have plenty of time to play around." Said Kokoro</p><p>Everyone waved goodbye to Kokoro and Chimney at the ship.</p><p>"Let's go!! Thanks for the info, Kokoro and Chimney!!" Said Nami</p><p>"Get Ready to set sail, crew!!" Said Luffy</p><p>"Roger!!" Said, everyone</p><p>"Take care!!" Said Chimney</p><p>"Watch out for Marines there!!" Said Kokoro</p><p>The Merry was steadily sailing towards Water Seven to find a new shipmate. The weather was excellent, and everyone was chatting.</p><p>"Luffy, leave the carpenter search for me. I'll definitely find us the hottest babe around." Said Sanji</p><p>"Stupid!! We need a super big man to be our ship mechanic. He has to be at least 5 meters tall!!" Said Luffy</p><p>"That's too much, Luffy. He won't fit into our little ship." Said Usopp</p><p>"None of that matters, as long as he or she is a good carpenter. The main concern should be whether or not anyone will want to join a group of pirates." Said Zoro</p><p>"It's so exciting!! We're going to meet new friends!!?" Said Chopper</p><p>"Yup, we were lucky, too. We got a map to start us off. She said to go to the marked location to find someone called Iceberg." Said Nami opening the map</p><p>The map contained a drawing that looked like it was drawn by a 5-year-old. Nami smacked it onto the floor.</p><p>"It's a completely useless sketch!!" Cried Nami throwing it onto the ground</p><p>Luffy made his own drawing creating a hideous-looking carpenter.</p><p>"We're finding this kind of person!!" Said Luffy pointing at his drawing</p><p>"HAHAHAHAHA!!" Laughed Chara Rolling on the floor</p><p>"Hey! What's so funny!!" Said Luffy</p><p>"If that kind of person exists, I'm immediately running away." Said Usopp</p><p>"Yeah, he looks like he has the blood of an octopus." Said Sanji agreeing with Usopp</p><p>"What are these idiots saying..." Said Zoro not interested in the conversation</p><p>"Hey, Chara!" Said Nami</p><p>Chara was still laughing, seemingly out of breath but looked at Nami.</p><p>"Yeah?" Said Chara</p><p>"Come over here. We have to start giving the allowance to these idiots, and you have access to the money." Said Nami</p><p>"Okay~," Said Chara walking up to Nami.</p><p>"Everyone, come over! I'm going to hand out your allowance for this week." Said Nami</p><p>"Wow! What a miracle!" Said, Everyone</p><p>Everyone gathers up in the kitchen.</p><p>"Chara, can you start pulling out the money?" Said Nami</p><p>"Kay~," Said Chara pulling out the money from thin air.</p><p>"No matter how many times I saw Frisk do that, it's still so weird to see Chara doing the same…" Said Usopp</p><p>"Hush! Thankfully, we have a lot of money gathered up  thanks to Frisk storing it for so long, so spend your money wisely!." Said Nami</p><p>Namie and Chara proceeded to give everyone their share of money for the week. After the money was shared, everyone was relaxing and talking about Merry.</p><p>"Thinking about how we are going to fix all of Merry's injuries makes me feel rejuvenated." Said Usopp</p><p>"I get that, especially after we went into the grand line, Merry was under a lot of strenuous situations, seeing how injured this boat is." Said Sanji</p><p>"Fortunately, we have money to perfectly fix and even power up Merry!" Said Usopp</p><p>"I see something ahead." Said Zoro</p><p>Everyone looked where Zoro was pointing. Everyone had a wide range of responses.</p><p>"Wow!" Said Luffy</p><p>"Amazing." Said Robin</p><p>"Oh!!" Said Sanji</p><p>"Cool~," Said Chara</p><p>"Ahh!!" Said Chopper</p><p>"Wonderful." Said Nami</p><p>Zoro and Usopp just stared at it, but everyone marveled at the scene. There was an enormous fountain, and instead of an island, everything looked as if to be floating on water. The crew was led by the people living there and eventually found a place to dock.</p><p>"So where should we go first?" Said Usopp</p><p>"We should probably take Kokoro's recommendation letter and find the person called Iceberg." Said Nami</p><p>"We should also find a way to repair the ship with that person and find a place to convert all the gold to cash. Chara, can you give all the gold that's stored up?" Said Nami</p><p>"Kay~," Said Chara dropping Tons of gold that created a small hill.</p><p>"For us to have that much!" Said Usopp</p><p>"Hahaha!! Let's go inside the water city!" Said Luffy</p><p>Luffy, Usopp, and Nami decided to find Iceberg and convert the gold. Robin and Chopper went to go shopping around the city.</p><p>"We'll be back." Said Robin to Chara</p><p>"See you later~," Said Chara waving to Robin and Chopper</p><p>"Be safe!" Said Chopper waving to Chara</p><p>Sanji seemed to be in the kitchen. Chara decided to spend her time checking the materials in the storage and turned to Zoro.</p><p>"Hey!" Said Chara</p><p>Zoro opened his eyes slightly and looked at Chara.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"I'm going to be checking the materials in the storage~," Said Chara starting to head down</p><p>"Alright." Said Zoro, closing his eyes again.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>Roughly 30 minutes passed, and Sanji came out of the kitchen.</p><p>"Hey. Zoro!!" Said Sanji</p><p>"Huh?" Said Zoro</p><p>"Where is Robin?! She's not in the boat?!" Cried Sanji</p><p>"Oh…? Ah, she left with Chopper to go shopping." Said Zoro</p><p>"Oh no! And Nami-san already went out too… Wait, how about Chara-san?" Asked Sanji</p><p>"Chara is in the storage room checking the materials."</p><p>"I was going to leave but to leave with a brute like you with Chara-san!!" Said Sanji</p><p>"Whatever." Said Zoro</p><p>"Okay!! I am going to go shopping real quick too! You better protect the boat and Chara-san with your life!!" Said Sanji</p><p>Zoro was already asleep.</p><p>".... Whatever... Chara-san!" Yelled Sanji</p><p>Quickly after, Chara opened the door from the storage.</p><p>"Yeah?" Said Chara</p><p>"I'm going to go shopping! Do call me if you need anything~ but this idiot should be able to protect you if anything happens!" Said Sanji pointing to Zoro</p><p>"Hahaha~ don't worry about me. I'm pretty strong, too, you know?" Said Chara</p><p>"Of course~ but be safe!" Said Sanji starting to leave</p><p>"Bye~," Said Chara waved to him and went back to the storage.</p><p>Chara went back into the storage.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>While checking the list in the storage, Chara heard some loud noise going on. She came out to see what was going on. When Chara came out, though, she saw some people falling down into the ocean with Zoro having his sword out.</p><p>"Aww~ having fun without me?" Said Chara</p><p>"Hmph, they were disappointing." Said Zoro</p><p>"If you're bored, we could spar?" Said Chara with her knife out</p><p>Zoro smirked.</p><p>"You better show me your true strength this time." Said Zoro</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Water Seven 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chara and Zoro stood at opposite sides, ready to lunge at each other.</p><p>“Be careful this time! I might just cut you~” Said Chara with a smile</p><p>“Heh, you better put up a better fight this time.” Said Zoro</p><p>“Any rules?” Asked Chara</p><p>“No… Why don’t we try going all out?” Said Zoro</p><p>“With pleasure~.”</p><p>Zoro and Chara immediately jumped towards each other. However, someone stood in front of the two stopping the attack. Zoro and Chara immediately backed off in alert.</p><p>“Who are you?” Said Zoro in a hostile voice</p><p>“Ruining the fun…” Said Chara with a frown</p><p>“Oh… I apologize for ruining the duel. I am Kaku, a shipwright who came to check on your boat.” Said Kaku</p><p>“I see…You can get right on ahead then.” Said Zoro, sheathing his sword with Chara putting her knife away too.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>While Kaku started to inspect the boat, Zoro and Chara sat next to each other.</p><p>“Well~ there goes our spar.” Said Chara</p><p>“We could still do it, you know?” Said Zoro</p><p>“Not in the mood anymore.” Said Chara</p><p>Zoro smirked and patted Chara on the head</p><p>“What’s wrong?” asked Zoro</p><p>“...... I just think that the shipwright will come to the same conclusion as me.” Said Chara</p><p>“Which is…?” Said Zoro</p><p>“...........” Chara stayed silent</p><p>Kaku came to Zoro and Chara.</p><p>“I have some bad news for you…” Said Kaku in a severe voice</p><p>“Which is?” Said Zoro</p><p>“This ship is irreparable.” Said Kaku</p><p>“...! Is that true?!” Said Zoro</p><p>“I’m a professional. I won’t lie about this.” Said Kaku</p><p>Kaku left after saying those words</p><p>“... Is this the same conclusion you reached?” Said Zoro</p><p>“Yup…” Said Chara while sighing</p><p>“How did you know?” Said Zoro</p><p>“Saw Merry’s Soul. It’s at breaking point.” Said Chara simply</p><p>Eventually, Sanji and Chopper came back to the boat.</p><p>“This boat is…?!!” Said Sanji</p><p>“We can’t fix the boat…?! Even if we had money?! What’s going to happen then?” Said Chopper</p><p>“Well, it depends on the conclusion of Luffy, Nami, and Usopp. Shouldn’t those three come back with some sword of the answer?” Said Zoro</p><p>“Even then… Isn’t this too weird? This ship looks the same… And Merry traveled from the East Blue to all the way here…!!” Said Sanji</p><p>“Isn’t it because Merry traveled all the way here? Every time people go over the waves, they get stronger, but boats are different…The wounds only stack up and weaken it more and more.” Said Zoro</p><p>“I just can’t accept this… I wonder what Usopp would think if he hears about this…” Said Sanji</p><p>“But I like Merry very much!! Said Chopper</p><p>“Everyone does… But there’s no way to save it…” Said Zoro</p><p>“Merry is Broken… Robin is missing… This afternoon is filled with trouble…” Said Sanji</p><p>“Oh? Is that why she didn’t come back with you guys.” Said Chara</p><p>“Yeah… she suddenly disappeared,” Said Chopper with a frown</p><p>“Everyone!!” Said a voice</p><p>It’s Nami running back to the boat in a hurry.</p><p>“Eh? Nami is back!!” Said Chopper</p><p>“Alone though…” Said Chara</p><p>“Chara san is right. Nami-san! Where are Luffy and Usopp! Did something happen!?” Asked Sanji</p><p>Nami gives the news on how Usopp was severely injured and that the money was stolen. Everyone is about to leave to help Usopp find the money, but Nami stops Chara from going.</p><p>“Chara, you have to protect the ship with me! It’s scary alone!” Said Nami</p><p>“Oh well. Okay~” Said Chara sitting down</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>Zoro, Sanji, and Chopper left, and Nami and Chara are on the ship.</p><p>“I’ll stay here and wait for Robin to come back. I’ll only be a burden if I go anyways. Chara and I will protect the ship.” Said Nami moving back and forth with a gun.</p><p>“Relax, I’m sure we’ll be fine~ besides… Let’s get down to business…” Said Chara removing her smile</p><p>“What do you mean?” Said Nami</p><p>“Oh… You know… The unfixable ship that we’re on top of right now…” Said Chara</p><p>“....! How did you…”</p><p>“I saw its SOUL, and the ship repair guy confirmed that this boat is doomed…” Said Chara</p><p>“.........”</p><p>“We know that money isn’t the problem now, right? Heck, I can pull out more money from the inventory… Regardless… This boat is literally unfixable… The question is whether Usopp will accept the truth.”</p><p>“I…. I know… It’s just that this boat was given by someone dear to Usopp, and we’ve been traveling with it since the beginning…”</p><p>“Knowing how to let go is important… God knows how much everyone suffered because I couldn’t let go…” Said Chara with a laugh</p><p>“Chara...”</p><p>“All I am saying is that for better or for worse… Something big is going to happen.” Said Chara</p><p>“......”</p><p>Nami did not have the words to argue against what Chara said because she also felt the same way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Water Seven 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Chopper came back with Usopp on Chopper's back. Usopp was being cared for at the kitchen by Chopper, and everyone was silent.</p><p>"Hey!! Usopp in Awake!!" Said Chopper</p><p>"Really!? That's Great!!" Said Luffy</p><p>"Hm… Why hasn't Robin-Chan come back yet…?" Said Sanji</p><p>Everyone went in to check up on Usopp. He was not in any good condition, both physically and mentally.</p><p>"I'm Sorry, Everyone!!! I lost our money!!" Cried Usopp grabbing onto Zoro's Leg</p><p>"Hey… Calm down… Hey!!" Said Zoro</p><p>"Usopp! You need rest!!" Said Chopper trying to calm him down.</p><p>Luffy and the others explained to Usopp how they did not get the money back yet.</p><p>"... So in the end, we still don't have it…" Said Usopp</p><p>"We don't know yet. We're waiting for Franky to come back. Even if he doesn't, we still have 400 million, with Frisk and Chara holding money for us. Don't worry about it!!" Said Luffy</p><p>"I'm so sorry… So can we fix the Going Merry with 400 million? We came a long way to get to this high-class shipyard. We need to make the ship even stronger for us to conquer the sailing beyond." Said Usopp</p><p>"Nope! Usopp. I've decided to change ships! Going Merry helped us a lot, but its sailing days will end right here." Said Luffy</p><p>"................"</p><p>Luffy proceeded as if there was nothing of importance with what he said while Usopp was confused and shocked.</p><p>"Let's talk about which ship to buy. Most of the 2nd-hand ships that we can but with 100 million are bigger than ours."</p><p>"Hold on. Hold on. Don't joke around…!! It's Not Funny at all!! Do we not have enough money to repair the ship anymore… Because I lost 500 million!? We just don't have enough money, right? Since the world-class shipyard probably charges world-class prices..."</p><p>"No, That's not it!!" Said Luffy</p><p>"Then what is it!? Tell me! Don't worry about hurting my feelings!!"</p><p>The air was becoming tenser for everyone.</p><p>"I Don't!! It has nothing to do with the money!!"</p><p>"Then why do you say such nonsense like changing ships!!?"</p><p>There was more yelling until Luffy said the final words.</p><p>"Merry is going to die!!!"</p><p>"............"</p><p>"No one can fix it no matter what. I would never make that decision otherwise!"</p><p>"But this ship… It took us all the way here, didn't it?" Said Usopp slamming his hands onto the floor</p><p>"Yeah… But now it's only a matter of time before it sinks!!"</p><p>"........... What are you talking about… Luffy?" Said Usopp in a cold tone</p><p>"I'm not kidding. It's the truth! The ship mechanic guy said we wouldn't get to the next island with this ship no matter what!!"</p><p>"Ah… He said, you can't get to the next island… Do you always listen to strangers and trust everything they say?" Said Usopp insulting Luffy</p><p>"What!?"</p><p>"Just because a few carpenters say it can't be saved, it's going to die? It came all this way with us… Be it giant or deadly sea battle, the ship is a friend that came through it all with us!!" Yelled Usopp</p><p>"Yet you're going to… LEAVE IT HERE TO DIE!!! THIS SHIP IS JUST A TOOL TO YOU. ISN'T IT? LUFFY!!!"</p><p>Usopp starts to cough in pain.</p><p>"You need to rest, Usopp!" Cried Chopper</p><p>"What would you know? There is no carpenter on this ship. That is why we need them to take a look for us!!" Said Luffy</p><p>"Big deal! We don't need them!! I'll fix it like I always have!" Said Usopp trying to get up</p><p>“Stop, Usopp!!” Said Sanji</p><p>"It's decided then. Everyone, give me a hand!! First, we'll buy wood from the shipyard. Time to get busy!!" Said Usopp ignoring Sanji's warning</p><p>"You're not a carpenter Usopp!!!" Yelled Luffy</p><p>"Hey, Luffy!" Cried Nami trying to diffuse the situation</p><p>"Yeah, but so what!? And so what if they are!? It's not their ship! They don't give a damn! They're just bullshitting us. I don't believe them! We'll fix our ship!" Said Usopp</p><p>"I'll never give up this ship!! Are you all idiots!!? Do you listen to those carpenters like dogs!? The Straw-Hats I know wouldn't give in to a marketing scheme! They would believe in the Going Merry's Strength and fortitude!! Stop bluffing, damn brat!! Don't say "I've Decided" like you're a real captain!!!" Said Usopp grabbing onto Luffy's vest.</p><p>"I've misjudged you, Luffy!!!" Said Usopp</p><p>"Stop Usopp!! Luffy didn't…" Said Nami trying to defend Luffy, but Luffy cut her off.</p><p>"Shut up, Nami! I have made my decision! I won't change it no matter what you say!!" Said Luffy</p><p>"We're changing ships, and we're going to say goodbye to the Going Gerry right here!" Said Luffy with a finality</p><p>"Bullshit! I won't allow that!!"</p><p>"Calm down!! Stop yelling at each other!!" Said Sanji starting to interfere</p><p>Listen, Luffy!! Not everyone can ruthlessly move forward in cold blood like you!! I can't leave behind a wounded comrade, and I won't!!!"</p><p>"That's stupid! Ships and people are two different things!!" Said Luffy</p><p>"They're the same!! The Going Merry is alive!! You probably wanted a ship since the start!! You're just too careless about leaving the Going Merry!!"</p><p>"Don't talk like you know everything, Usopp!! You're not the only one who cares about Merry!!" Said Luffy pushing Usopp down</p><p>"If you care, you won't want to change ships!!"</p><p>"Fine!! If you don't like my decision, then just Lea…" Said Luffy</p><p>Sanji Kicks Luffy across the room.</p><p>"IDIOT!!" Said Sanji</p><p>"Luffy, What are you thinking!? Watch what you say!!" Said Sanji</p><p>"Ah… Sorry. I didn't mean…" Said Luffy</p><p>"No. That's fine, Luffy!! Since that's what you feel!" Said Usopp</p><p>"What did you say!?" Said Luffy</p><p>"Leaving behind the crewmates that are useless to you one by one, so you can keep moving forward!! If you want to leave this ship behind, then leave me behind too!!" Said Usopp</p><p>"Usopp! You're not serious!" Said Sanji</p><p>"No… I am. I've thought about it… I knew that I would never be able to catch up to any of you…!! As of today, I am nothing more than a bad baggage boy who couldn't even hold on to cash… In the future, I will probably get you into even more trouble… There's no doubt that you don't want a useless crew member like me.. Luffy, your goal is to become the pirate king… But I don't necessarily want to go that far… If you think back to when I joined… I only went because you invited me… The fate that brought us together is only so strong… Since we don't have the same goals, we should go our separate ways!!" Said Usopp</p><p>Usopp started to walk away from the kitchen.</p><p>Hey, Usopp! Where are you going!?" Said Nami</p><p>"I go where I want to go. I… Quit." Said Usopp</p><p>"No…! Let's talk about this!!" Said Nami</p><p>"Hey! Come back!!" Said Sanji</p><p>"Aaah!! Don't leave us, Usopp!!" Cried Chopper</p><p>Zoro and Chara didn't say anything. Watching in silence as Usopp jumped off the ship.</p><p>"I can't go with you anymore… I won't cause you trouble anymore… But the ship belongs to the captain… So fight me. If I win, I'm taking the Going Merry!! Monkey D. Luffy!! I challenge you to a duel!!!" Cried Usopp</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>Usopp declared that he will come back tonight at 10 for the duel. Everyone is on edge right now with Chopper leaving to chase after Usopp.</p><p>"Didn't they come here during the day!? The Franky Family!!" Said Sanji</p><p>"Why didn't you just finish them off!? If you had, Usopp wouldn't have got robbed and lost his pride!!" Yelled Sanji towards Zoro</p><p>"Look who's talking!? You went off shopping instead of staying here to help!" Said Zoro</p><p>"I'm a cook! I was doing my job!!" Said Sanji</p><p>"Shut up, Both of you!! This is not the time!! There's no point arguing about it!!" Said Nami</p><p>The door opened with Chopper coming back.</p><p>"Chopper, Didn't you run after Usopp…?" Said Zoro</p><p>"I wanted to finish treating him… But he forced me to come back… Usopp is in the city now… And he said…You and I are finished!!! Go back to the ship!" Cried Chopper</p><p>"........"</p><p>"Everyone was so happy just this morning… And we still don't know about Robin's whereabouts… It feels like the whole group falling apart..." Said Nami</p><p>Nami went out to the deck for fresh air. She saw Chara by the rails, oddly silent the whole time.</p><p>"Chara…"</p><p>She turns around and shows a  small smile towards Nami.</p><p>"Howdy"</p><p>"......."</p><p>The two watched the view at the rails in silence.</p><p>"Frisk is coming back temporarily to see the duel," Said Chara breaking the silence.</p><p>"Wha…? Really?!" Exclaimed Nami</p><p>"Frisk knows what's going on right now. Regardless of the result. Frisk has a message for Usopp. However, Frisk is still not fully recovered yet..." Said Chara with a frown</p><p>"You guys catch up. See you soon." Said Chara, and she started to glow. Chara's clothes changed from green and yellow to blue and purple.</p><p>"Is… Is that you, Frisk?" Asked Nami carefully</p><p>Frisk nodded her head</p><p>Nami quickly put Frisk in a tight hug. She was calling out Frisk's name multiple times.</p><p>"Oh, Frisk! We missed you so much!" Said Nami bursting into tears</p><p>Frisk hugged Nami back.</p><p>"Today's been a rough day for us… With Merry being unfixable… Usopp is leaving the crew… and Robin still being missing!" Said Nami</p><p>Frisk listened to Nami patiently.</p><p>The others came out to see what the commotion was about. They saw that Frisk was back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Water Seven 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry for the short chapter busy from work!.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>* You see the others surrounding you.</p><p>"Frisk-san!" said Sanji</p><p>"Frisk!" Said Chopper starting to cry</p><p>Zoro doesn't say anything but has a slight smile on his face.</p><p>"Frisk…." Said Luffy with his eyes wide.</p><p>* You say hello to Luffy with a small smile. You say that you could've met all again in a better circumstance.</p><p>"......"</p><p>* Chopper jumps at you in a tight hug. With Nami still holding on to you.</p><p>"Frisk…!! We missed you so much!!" Cried Chopper</p><p>* You hug Chopper back. You tell Chopper that you missed him too.</p><p>"What should we do, Frisk!!" Cried Chopper</p><p>* You calm Chopper down. As much as you want to catch up, you do not have much time because you're not fully recovered yet.</p><p>"....Why are you here then, Frisk?" Said Zoro</p><p>* You frown a little. You tell the others that you know the context of what happened today. You say that you have a message for everyone here and Usopp, regardless of the battle.</p><p>"What is it, Frisk-san?" Said Sanji</p><p>* You reply that It's from Merry.</p><p>Everyone was shocked by what Frisk said.</p><p>"...You mean our ship?" Asked Nami</p><p>* You nod your head. You start explaining from the very beginning back at sky island and who the mysterious person was that you and Usopp saw. Eventually leading to what Merry told you.</p><p>"So that's what happened…." Said Nami</p><p>"Frisk! Maybe you can convince Usopp to come back!" Said Chopper</p><p>* You shake your head.</p><p>"Huh? Why not?" Said Chopper</p><p>* You tell Chopper that Usopp ultimately made his decision to leave and that we have to respect his decision.</p><p>"Frisk-san is right, Chopper. Unless Usopp comes back otherwise and apologizes for his actions, we can't do anything about it." Said Sanji, lighting up a cigarette</p><p>* You tell them that you also came to say goodbye to Usopp.</p><p>"....." Everyone fell silent.</p><p>* You cough out some blood. Sitting down in pain.</p><p>"FRISK!" Exclaimed everyone</p><p>"Doctor! Doctor!" Cried Chopper</p><p>"You idiot! You're the doctor! Examine her!" Said Sanji</p><p>"Right!" Said Chopper</p><p>* You wave them off, telling the others that you just haven't fully recovered yet.</p><p>"But…Okay! If you cough up more blood, though, I'm treating you no matter what you say!" Said Chopper in the determination</p><p>* You nod your head. You shiver a little with the wind blowing. Sanji wraps his jacket over your shoulder. You thank him.</p><p>"No problem Frisk-san. For now, let's go inside. It's cold here for ladies," Said Sanji</p><p>* Usopp left the crew, Robing being missing. You feel something ominous coming. But you stay determined. You all start heading inside.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>"So… How have you been Frisk-san?" Asked Sanji</p><p>* You appreciate Sanji trying to break the awkward silence right now. You tell him that you were primarily asleep resting, but you feel much better now.</p><p>"That's great! To hear rest is good to have! Now Uso-...." Said Chopper</p><p>Chopper breaks into silence, starting to hold back his tears; everyone winces, with the atmosphere grim again.</p><p>* You hug Chopper.</p><p>"Wha...What do we do, Frisk!?" Cried Chopper, unable to hold his tears</p><p>* You hug him harder with Chopper clinging on to you.</p><p>Luffy breaks the silence.</p><p>"It's 10PM now. Usopp is coming. No one else come down from the boat," Said Luffy.</p><p>* You watch Luffy jump down from the boat. You also see Usopp walking towards Luffy. The inevitable is here.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>